The Betrayed Dragon
by Czechus
Summary: My name is Issei, I am a dragon that was betrayed by the ones that I loved. I have escaped to another world, where I could start everything anew. Welcome to my new life on a whole new world... Strong Issei! Anti-Hero Issei! New World!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue/Introduce

* * *

Well, This is not something, that i wanted to do in my life. Hell, this is not even a life that i wanted to live.

And what am I doing, you may ask. Well, right now I'am hiding on a tree and spying some guys, that have some useful information about magical book, that i need to find.

The best part is, that these guys are warriors from an enemy fraction. And this tree is the only thing that stands between me and my enemies.

Oh, and it's raining.

So as you can see, i'm in deep shit. But it's worth it... I hope...

And when i was doing my monologue, i saw that one guy was giving some kinda map to the other guy.

 _'_ Bingo' - i thought.

In the moment i saw the map, I took out my sword from my back and jump off the tree. I have landed on the head of first warrior, killing him instantly. Then, before second warrior could react, i decapitaded him.

Not wanting to waste my time, I took the map from dead soldier. And in this moment, the rest of enemy group saw me.

So right now, here i am, surrounded by people that wants my head.

"I don't have time to play with children..." i said that to whole group.

I started to shoot fireballs from my left hand. Most of them died instantly, only one guy survived.

"Identify your self" He shouted at me.

"I'm affraid that this is not something that you should do right now. You see that mountain? I would recommened you to run away to that mountain and never turn back."

Thank gods that he listened. One less kill this time.

* * *

After my mission was over, i've returned to one of my hideouts. It was placed inside a cave, so it was one of the safest place in the area and with that fact, I could be less "tense".

I took out my dark green coach and I look up in the mirror. In the reflection i saw my face. The first thing that took my interest was my brown hair. My messy, shoulder-lenght hair.

Next was my brown eyes. Formely, full of life and hope, now cold and sometimes empty.

Last part - my red tatoos in shape of saberthooth, that were placed between my eyes and nose.

Oh my, I didn't introduced myself... Well, in these days I go by Verphix. But you may once know me as Issei Hyoudou. Unfortunately, i'm no longer that man. Not after what happened to me...

No... What after they did to me...

I took off my shirt to see my burn scar that was placed in the center of my chest. That scar was the last thing that remind me of the person that I used to be. And the lesson that i was taught - Do not trust everyone. Trust is something that you must deserve for it.

Here, on Centauria, i have many titles, but only one discribe my whole story...

I am The Betrayed Dragon...

* * *

 **Hello there, Czechus here...**

 **This is only a prologue of this story. I wanted to see if i can write story in English.**

 **Sorry for my bad grammar and Etc. English is not my native language, and sometimes I have** **problems with correct forms... So that means that i need a Beta-writer. So, any volunteeres?**

 **I can only have hope that you will like the idea of this story.**

 **If you have queastions - go ahed and ask :D  
See 'ya later...  
Czechus**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Prologue part 2

* * *

I woke up after another shitty night.

You may ask "Why it was shitty?"... Well, that's because i had verry bad dream... Or should I say memory?

Yes, from from time to time I dream about my past life. And I always wake up all covered in cold sweat and pain. Sometimes that I can feel that pain on chest and sometimes... just inside.

I wonder, why I even dream about it? Why my subconsciousness thinking about my past life on Earth? Maybe i'm sentimental? The question is - about what i'm sentimental? About life that was nothing more than a lie?

Or about happiness that I had, when my eyes were closed to all the truth?

Well, that's all about good mood in this day.

I stood up from my "bed" with only two things inside my head - breakfast and bath. But here we have a problem - I'm inside a cave and the only thing outside is jungle and waterfall. I freacking love jungle.

So plan for this day is simple - after a small hunt for breakfast and a very cold bath down the waterfall, I must reach the border beetwen territories of both factions. And I need to do that very fast, because I've started to think, that someone is fallowing me.

After that I will probably go to nearest city and find some good bed. And Steak. I want big steak.

But breakfast first...

I went out of the cave to start my hunt. But here we have first nice suprise for this day...  
"Nyan" - a black cat looked at me and"spoke" to me.  
The best part is that near the cat was... Freash meat!

"Shadow, what I would do without you?" I asked her.  
~Nothing. You would do nothing...~ She aswered me with little sarcastic tone.

Shadow is kinda my familiar. She is black cat with white belly and green eyes.

Wait, cat? Why the hell are cats here? Didn't you sad that you were on different world?

Well, truth to be told, Shadow is an Centurian Cat. That race is well... Kinda like very wild cats. They don't like other species, they are very terytorial and can be very agressive. But once you get their trust, you will find a very good and loyal friend.

I'm starting to think that me and Shadow are very alike. Trust is not given. But it's something that is worth trying for.

After I ate my breakfast, I took off my clothes and started to bath near waterfall. Water was cold, but thanks to my Dragon body, I could easily handle low temperatures.

Thanks to water I saw reflection of my body. On my legs, arms and back were placed tatoos. I very like them. They look cool and are awesome. If anyone thinks different - that's your problem.

And once again i saw that damn scar on my chest. From time to time I wonder if thoose "people" that gave me this scar will even think about what will happen to me. Or what I'll become. But i guess not. Not with my shitty luck. But you know what? Fuck them all! Why I even think about them? It's been almost thirteen years!

Oh, that's right... You didn't know that...

It's been thirteen years since I've run away from Earth. And yes, i'm thirty. And maybe one day I'll find a courage to tell my full story to more than a few people... Well, not this time.

After my bath, I Dressed up myself. It was quite simple clothes with camouflage colors. Thanks to that (and some training) I could become invisible to most people.

After a few seconds, Shadow was standing right nex to me in her bigger form.

Oh, It's time for a few interesting facts about Centaurian Cats.

The first one - mostly, they look like any normal Earth cats, but Centaurian cats can also become much bigger... Like much bigger. I mean... They look like bigger versions of lions from Earth.

The second fact is that they can fly in both forms... How do they do that without wings is still unknown to everyone.

And the last one - They understand every language. And they can speak in every language. But understand them can only those that are prooved themselves as someone worth.

How was with me, you may ask? Well, I was on a mission when i heard someone's crying for help. When I looked up I saw little kitten (Shadow) than was bleeding from her back. So i took care of her, healed her and after that She asked me if she can stay with me. Of course I sad yes.

And she became to me someting far more than a familiar. After some time, spending with each other, we became very good friends. We can trust each other with everything - be it a problem, battle, hunt or even sociable things like talking or laughing.

When I was recalling all good memories that i had with her, small smile appeared on my lips.

"Come on Shadow. We have work to do..." I said to her when I've started walking ahead

~ I'm right next to you, Issei ~

* * *

 **Hello, Czechus here!**

 **I hope that you like the second chapter of my story. I kinda rush it, because i wanted to publish this chapter as fast as i could.**

 **In the next chapter i planning to write more action, so I can only hope that you will like it.**

 **Once again sorry for any mistakes... And if you want to be my beta, then please, send PM (or if you are a "guest" then with message send me also your e-mail - that would kinda help me contact you).**

 **So, I think that's it. See you next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - To the border!

**Hello! Czechus Here! I want to thank you all for your follows, favourites and Reviews.**

 **Oh, about Reviews...**

 **BANKAIZEN - Thanks  
Justin - Well, Thank you :)  
WarRedMachine20 - Sorry that I'll not reply to your comment in Spanish, but... There you go :)  
Randomnesscythe - Well, thank you, but I need your Email first to contact you.  
DxDBourne - I made a huge mistake - I wanted to write "I need beta-reader", not "beta-writer" (I don't know why I wrote that - I Didn't even noticed that) - And I want to apologise for that. But if you still interested in being beta-reader, then send me a message :)**

 **Okay, that's it. It's time for third chapter!  
"talking"  
'thinking'**

* * *

"Shadow, hurry, we are so close to the border!"  
~Nyan, I know, Don't rush me!~

Right now, Me and Shadow we're running through jungle as fast as we could.

Why? Well, let's just say that when we were moving to the border, we were noticed by scouting party from enemy fraction. But instead attacking us or steping back to report us to HQ, they set against us some monster. Very hungry monsters.

And tell me one thing - Who the fuck do such a thing. I mean it's... It's... Stupid... Yet genius at the same time. What a complicated world.

I turn around to see the monster. Right now I can see three of them.  
'Okay, It's not that bad. This is less than five minutes of work. I can do this'  
"Shadow, take that third one. I can take care of these two. Go!"  
~Okay Nyan!~

At the moment when Shadow attack the third monster, I shoot at the monster using fireball from my hand. But that was not good enough - The monster just dodge from my attack and start to once again charge at me. I've waited to see how this "Predator" will attack me.

When he was right next to me, I also charged at him with fire at my right hand. Thanks to my speed my "Fire fist" was first and struck the monster at its face. On my left hand I concentrated little fire ball that shoot at the monster with something similiar with Laser... Or Cero. Thanks to that I killed first monster within a seconds.

But after one second, the second monster hit me with its full force. Thanks to that, I was throw away at the nearest tree. Thank - to whatever that is out there - high being that the tree stoped me. It really hurted me, but thanks to that I wasn't flying.

But my "killer" was damn fast. I barely regain conciousness and that beast was once again near me. And I was still lied on the ground.  
'Damn, you're good one'  
So when it was near me, I kicked it with my two legs covered in fire - that attack looked like a flying space rocket. And that attack worked - the monster was confused.

I didn't wanted to wait for any more attacks, so took out my sword and I've slashed him. But my slash was not good enough, because my sword was stuck in monster's "Bio - armor".

The monster roared at me. As i heard that I wanted to laugh.  
"I'll show you how you should roar! ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR"  
And I roared at him with my fire breath. At that moment the moster had his mount open, so the heat from my breath get trough to his insides.

I pushed the dead body of monster out of me. I looked at him and I noticed that... It was cooked from inside.  
"I never knew that I can do that..."  
~'Cause you never tried that, Nyan~  
"So I guess you won?"  
Shadow only growled at me. Rember - never doubt her skill. If you value your life.

I looked at her when she asked:  
~So, we're going or not?~  
I only noded and started to go ahead. The border was not so far away. Tommorow we will propably see the first village behind border...

* * *

As we were going through jungle I started to think about Centuria.

Centuria was very beautiful jungle world with delicate tropic climat. Truth to be sad, there wasn't many place that was not covered in jungle. And it makes this world quite lovely.

And now time for some astronomy. Like Earth, Centuria orbits around a star. That star is named "Proxima Centauri" - So in scale of whole universe, that was pretty close to Earth. Only four years with light speed. Oh and there was another star system nerby with two other stars - Alpha Centauri A and B.

The best part is, that the supernatural world from Earth has known this world as... ExE - Yep, you heard that right. This is ExE world. Even Great Read wasn't here. And even Great Read couldn't possibly think that I'm right here.

You heard that Rivezim? I was the first one here, you stupid ass bitch!

Rivezim... You was so interested in this world, yet you couldn't even come here... Well, after thirteen years I can be sure that you have lost your war. Or you conquer whole your world. There are no other options.

That also means that the DxD team succeded to defeat you and your evil dragons army... Or they died like a bunch o pussies...

NO STOP ISSEI... Don't even start with this shit. You now how will it ends. You have your own life and world to be worried about. Stop thinking about your past life. There is nothing to dwell about...

* * *

It was already evening when we past the border between fraction. We could see the lights of the village that was placed not far away.  
"Well, We are technically there. So what do you think about our mission?"  
~Do we really have to do it? You should be more focus on making a family than go through hell every single day...~  
"Family, huh..."  
~Issei, I'm just worried about you...~  
I look up at Shadow with with little smile on my face  
"I know that... And I appreciate that. Come on. We have to find some good place to slep."

With that words, we started to run towards the village...

* * *

 **So that's it. I hope that you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Tell me what you think about it. Still needs beta-reader.  
Till the next time :D  
Czechus :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - The End of Prologue

**Hello there! Czechus is here with new chapter of "The Betrayed Dragon"!**

 **With this chapter, You will start to get to know better of Issei's past and his mental state. Of course i'll not just tell you in one chapter all about it, but you'll get a little parts of info with every chapter.**

 **But now, to the story! :D**

 **"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
~Shadow's talking~**

* * *

We have come to the village after midnight. Thanks to that, we were technically invisible.

The village was quite simple - There was a few streets, some simple homes. If the border was not so close, it could be a really nice place to live with your family. If you're in to it.

I've loocked up to see the stars. The air on Centauria is much cleaner than on Earth, so the stars are always fully visible.

Of course, the stars weren't on the same "Earth" constelations. But if you are good with astronomy, then you will probably recognise some stars like Sirius, Rigiel, Polar Star...

And Also... The Sun...

It was quite funny, that the Sun of Earth was known here as "Sol". And to think that first half of my life was placed on that little piece of dust that goes around that little star.

Whole wars, religions, all of those empires... For nothing more than a piece of space-dust. So tell me, Rivezim, if you could see what I can see every night of my life... Would you still considered this as something worth of conquer it?  
~You're thinking about Earth again?~ Shadow broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeach. It's just that everytime, when I look up at the night sky, I see Sol. And as much as I hate it... It's calling me. I don't know why, but it's calling me... What's wrong with me, Shadow?"

The Centurian Cat just looked at me and then jumped to my shoulder and said:  
~You just have a very emotional hearth, Issei. And I'm proud of you for that, Nyan~  
"Thanks, Shadow."  
She just let out a soft purr and started to nuzzling my neck.

After our little talk, we have found a place, where we could sleep. The rent rooms were cheap (if the informations set next to doors were telling the truth). So I've opened the door and walked to the guy with very weird-looking mustache and hair style. He also wore dark jacket.  
"How can I help you?" His woice sounded very sleepy.  
"One room for one person"  
"Name"  
"Verphis"

In that moment I saw that guy started to be nervous.  
"Is something wrong?" I've asked him.  
"No, no, everything's fine. It's just that it's an honor to me-"  
"okay, just stop here. And don't tell anyone that i'm here."  
He just approved and gave me keys to my room.

After I arrived, I instantly fell down on the bed. The last thing I remembered before I went to sleep was feeling of Shadow lying on my chest...

* * *

Cold.

So much cold here...

Everywhere... There is only snow everywhere...

My chest is bleeding... It hurts so much.

That emptyness inside me...  
'I only pretend that I have feelings for you'  
'You are a trash for me.'  
'You are no longer our son!'

It hurts...

It hurts!

IT HURTS!  
"RAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

* * *

"RAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

I instantly woke up from my nightmare. I was covered in could sweat and I was shaking terribly.

It took me a whole minute to calm myself.  
~Another nightmare?~ Shadow asked me with a hint of worry.

I've only noded.  
~So,what was this time, Nyan?~  
"Just a stupid mix of my memories. 'Same as always... Nothin' to worry about..."

When I stood up rom my bed, I saw that my communicator was shining with blue light.

I've took the device into my hand and "clicked" the button on it. Then I've placed it on the floor and waited.

After a few seconds, from device, literally "leap out" a hologram. A hologram was showing a young-looking male with a green coloured armor. He was hairless, but instead he had some black tatoos on it's head.

His eyes were brown, but they were also giving a strange feeling... Like they were glowing...  
'Typical for Centaurian Spirits' - I thought.

Under his right eye was placed battle scar. And that scar only boosted his mature look.

Most people could think about him - thanks to his mature look - that he is a cold-hearted warrior. But the truth was more simple. He was harsh but also very kind hearthed.

But times are not the best for kind-heathed people, so somethimes you have to keep your warrior image... You know... War and that kind of stuff.  
"Are you after another, not well slept night?" He asked me.  
"Shut up, Angar, I'm not in the mood for your games..."

Angar is one of my best friends from a very long time. He acctually was on of the first friends that I've maked here. We've trained, laugh and fought together. Like a brothers.

Yeach, He is like a brother that I've never had.

And I don't count Sierzech. That Pervert Siscon Bitch. Fuck you and your sister. And fuck all Gremories. I hope you'll go extint.

But, back to the business.  
"So... You've got the map?"  
"Yup. But it's more like riddle than "just a map"."  
"You mean-"  
"You thought it will be that easy? Come on! It's a key to ancestors knowledge!"

There was a pause between our conversation. Then, he let out a sigh and said:  
"Just tell me, when you will have something... And there's also antoher news..."  
That just caught my interest.  
"There was another time-space anomaly.  
"When?" There was a visible worry, when I asked that.  
"A few weeks ago. When you were behinf the border-"  
"Let's meet in Elyne. We'll talk about it."  
He only noded. After that, hologram just dissapeared.

I took the device from floor and I've started my daily routine. You know... Shower, packing my stuff, breakfast."

After my paycheck for room, me and Shadow went out of tavern and went to the center of the village. We've spend some time buying some food for our long travel.

The villagers were pretty cheful to us. Always happy, with never ending smiles on their faces. Children running around, playing some games with each other. Everything seemed to be... Quite happy...  
"So, Shadow, ready for another adventure?"  
~Nyan~ She only meowed with approve.

Next step - Elyne.  
'This will be a hellish long road...' I thought when we left village behind us..

* * *

When we wre walking through the jungle, my thoughts were going in to a less... Jungle direction.

First case - People.

On Centauria, there is only one "dominant" spieces, called "Spirits".

But don't think that they are like a ghosts - no, they have normal, physical bodies.

When you take a look at Centaurian Spirits, the first thing taht you'll notice are they eyes. Always glowing - Sometimes it can be scary). The color of their eyes are ussually not earth-like - Have you ever seen somebody with Orange, Red or Pink glowing eyes? I think not.

The other thing is that they may look like a Dark Elves to you, thanks to their pointy ears and dark skin.

The Society of Centaurian Spirits is highly advanced (if you look from technological point of view), yet they don't loose their connection with nature. You can say, that they are in balans with mother nature.

The "Spirits" have also good connection with magic, Senjutsu, power of nature and Aura. With their training they could easly conquer DxD worlds.

Of course, this world (probably like many other worlds) have a conflict. And mysteries that can change the world. Or worlds.

Let's talk about "the conflict". Centaurian Spirits are only one faction out of two. The second faction is called "Dark Siders" They are (well, maybe not exacly are but rather were) Spirits that started to corrupt each other. Some of them were corrupted by dark ancient powers, other ones by mutations, experiments or tortures. The thing is, that they are monters. Bloodthirsty, highly inteligent, kiling monsters.

The last case - Ancestors.

The "God-like" race (or races?), that apperaed here thousands of years ago. They were highly advanced and they probably are not even form Centauria - Yes, I'm talking about different worlds right now.

As far as I know, the ancestors were using three different languages and were having war with each other. And I think that is the final evidence that proves to us, that Ancestors were acctually three different races.

When I think about power and skill levels between Centaurian Spirirts and warriors from DxD worlds, the only thing that comes to my mind is a picture, showing to us a very spoiled child (DxD), that tries to impress very skilled warrior (Centauria).

And let's not talk about difference between DxD and the Ancestors, 'cause, whenever I start to think about it, the only thing that I can do is laugh like psycho.

Oh, by the way, you may think 'if they have dark skin, that means that Centauria is warmer than Earth!' Yes, Indeed.

The Centauria is a planet placed in tri-solar system. The main star - Proxima Centauri - is red dwarf star. That means that the star is smaller and colder than Eartrhs Sun, but thanks to our place near the sar (we are much closer to our star than Earth), we still have enough heat to live.

Don't forget about Alpha Centauri twins - A and B. These stars are the same type of stars like Earth's Sun. And thanks to that our planet is warmer.

There are days when only Proxima Centauri is on our day-sky. Sometimes we can see two stars. And there are also days when we can see three stars (Not common but still). We called that days "Full-Days".

Even if Centauria don't have a moon, I still think, that the sky here is more beautiful. Every star is shining with so amazing light, that is visible even if you are in the city.

Of course, with three stars in the system, the planet is mostly a "Jungle world". Well, there are colder places and oceans, but it's still trophical climat here. This makes this world very unique and beautiful.

And even with all those dangers that are waiting for me, I really like this world. And I prefer Centauria than Earth, even with this endless war that is waged here... I choose Centauria.

A beautiful and unique world, indeed...

* * *

 **AN:  
Okay that was chapter 4. With this, we can close 1 arc called "The Prologue". So yes, next chapter is start of new Arc.**

 **The next Arc called "Memories of Centauria" will be showing to you some interesting adventures of Issei on Centauria (or ExE) that he experienced within 13 years of living in ExE world (like how Issei meet with Shadow).**

 **I have also planned Arcs that will be after the 2nd Arc:  
3rd Arc - Fade to black - What happend on DxD side.  
4th Arc - DxD ExE - and that is secret for now. **

**But don't worry - there will be more Arcs (I just need to think about what will be main plot after the 4th one). And I also plannig on create longer chapters. You can say that I'm warming up (?).**

 **Oh, BTW, this story was my own "continuation" (not exacly** **continuation** **, because I'll change a few things) of "Betrayed", Created by RomenXGreenDog (Thank you very much m8 for that great story - Thanks to you I'm writing this :D).**

 **So that it. For now. Follow, Like and Comment this story. I can wait for your questions.  
Until next time.  
Czechus :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - How I Met Shadow

**Hello and welcome to new Chapter of "The Betrayed Dragon"! As I said, this chapter is the begining of new Arc, called "The memories of Centauria", where you'll read about what happend to Issei within 13 years on Centauria (or ExE world).**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - How I met Shadow**

The Night sky on Centauria is magnificent, full of stars and constellations. There is only one thing that is still in the sky, giving a little daylight for night. Thanks to that, the sky is having a magical violet color.

On the other side, when you look at the ground, you can see a magical-looking like jungle. Within day, the tropical forest could be like any other jungle – just with bigger and "fatter" trees.

But when the sun (or suns) goes down, the jungle transform itself into magical place with magnificent lights "traveling" around trees.

Of course every jungle – be it on Earth or Centauria – is not the safest place that you can imagine. There are always s hungry animals with only one thing to live – hunt for a prey. Day or night, only kinds of animals changes.

But of course not only Spirits are "the prey" for these animals. Because – as you may know – they mostly eat each other .

With only one exception.

Centaurian Cats. Proud and intelligent. The perfect assassins within the jungle world. Feared by everyone. Yet, when you look at them, you can't deny their beauty.

Soft fur, big cat eyes and that graceful walk. Simply brilliant creatures.

Right now, one Centaurian Cat is running away from something that is chasing it. With big bloody wound on its back, and other painful scratch, this certain cat is fighting for its live.

Why? Didn't I just said that they are "The perfect assassins"?

Yes, indeed they are. And that is why many warriors – mostly form Darksiders faction – want to kill at least one of those cats. For fame and glory.

This is also the reason, why our cat is running.

This cat knew, that this is over. So it stopped and with its last strength roared to the skies.

XXX

Near the place, where our cat was caught, the lonely wanderer was sitting near a campfire. The wanderer was wearing green coach with hood, grey pants and black boots. This person could be describe as a handsome boy, in his early twenties, with brown Iroquois haircut and brown eyes with cat-like pupils.

His face was showing to us that this person was in deep thoughts.

Then he heard a roar.

"'Da Fuck?" He asked himself.  
But after another roar he knew that something was not alright. And it was very close to him.

He decide to jump into action.

Right know he's running and jumping from tree to tree as fast as he can. If you could watch him, you would probably see nothing more than a blur appearing and disappearing between trees.

After a few seconds he was near the source of sound. He looked down and saw one Centaurian Cat, bleeding from its back. What caught his attention was the fact that even with its wounds, this cat was still fighting.  
"You have nowhere to run, Kitty!"

That voice made him a little worry.  
'Dark Hunters? Shit, this is not good, that can only means trouble…'  
He Didn't want to waste more time, so he jumped out of tree and landed near our cat with sword in his hands. That put three dark hunters in a little consternation.  
"Who are you?! Why are you interrupting our little fun?!" One of hunters asked our wanderer pointing his axe at him.

But mysterious guest didn't bother to answer. He looked at cat with worried face.  
'He's loosing too much blood. I need to work fast…'  
"Hey! Are you deaf or some-"  
"This cat is off limits. Turn around and return to your territories."

Of course, hunters didn't like his answer. One of them rushed at him with scream:  
"You piece of shit, who are you to tell us what to do?!"  
With that resolve he attack our wanderer, using his big axe and with head as a target.

But wanderer was faster. Nanoseconds before axe could touch skin on his head, he ducked and pushed his sword, impaling heart of the first hunter.

In a moment, when two other hunters saw that, they went into berserk. Killing intent was fully "feelible" and was aimed into wanderer.

But he never gave them a chance to even scratch him. He kicked the second one in the stomach, and after that, he attack the last one using his sword. But the last hunter didn't do the same mistake. He spared attack from a wanderer using his own sword.

A few fast strikes was going from both of warriors. The sound of clashing metal was heard from a long distance.

The second hunter finally regained his consciousness. Seeing his fellow hunter fighting with superior to him opponent, he took out his bow, targeted into his enemy and shoot an arrow.

But our wanderer was not an ordinary warrior. He sensed that something was shot at him. So, milliseconds before arrow could hit his head, wanderer disappear with a fast blur and appear next to an "archer". Our warrior swing his sword with high-speed, decapitating his opponent.

Not wanting to waste any time, he turned around only to see that his opponent had… An Arrow in his head.  
"Well, That was fast… Wait, where's the cat?"

Wanderer was slowly moving on, following blood prints. After a minute he found a wounded cat.

This cat was in big form and was growling at our wanderer.  
"Hey, Easy there, I don't want to hurt you… I'll help you."  
Wanderer tried to calm our cat, but the cat started to growl at him even more.

Our warrior took off his hood and showed his face.

This Centaurian Cat looked at him with curiosity. Our wanderer had small, friendly smile, brown eyes with cat like pupils and also brown Iroquois haircut. He probably was in his early twenties.

But it were eyes that caught attention of our cat. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. It was like he have seen and felt something awfully terrible. But he was hiding it well.  
"Could you transform into your smaller form? It will be easier for me to heal your wounds."

The cat only gave a nod and after a little "puff" of smoke it showed its smaller form. It look's like a typical earth size cat.

Seeing this, wanderer took out of his bag bottle with some weird looking balm inside, a big leaf and some bandages.

After cleaning wound with leaf, applied the balm and bandaged of wound, the healing part was done. Our cat was looking into our wanderer with curiosity and suspiciousness. He was different from most spirits that our cat met. He didn't have any features that most spirits had. No pointing ears, glowing eyes or darker skin. Like he literally was from another world. Our cat knew that her savior wasn't from the "Dark Siders". He fought with them and probably kill them without hesitation.

And the most important thing – he protected her without any second thoughts.  
~Who are you, Nyan?~ She asked with female voice, that sounded like a voice of twenty or thirty years old woman.

Wanderer just looked at her with a shock.  
"Did you just sad something in my head?"  
~Of course, Nyan! Every cat can do that! If we want someone to understand us, then he will hear us and understand us, Nyan!~

That was something that our warrior didn't know at all.  
"Sorry mate, I just never knew that…"  
~Don't call me that… I'm a woman.~  
"Sorry, I didn't wanted to be mean to you…"

They've sit, looking at each other for a half of a minute before wanderer took out from his backpack some food, and gave some to his new companion.  
~What is your name, Nyan?~  
"Verphis"  
~You're lying, Nyan.~  
"Why do you thing that?"  
She just stared at him straight into his eyes and said:  
~You want to be recognize as Verphis. But it's not your name, It's not your promise…~

That answer shocked Verphis. But even with some warning alerts ringing in his head, he dwelled more.  
"What do you mean with 'my promise'?"  
~Every name is a promise. Your promise to the world, Nyan.~ She stopped to take a breath, the she continued. ~I can see your first promise… And I see why you don't want to keep your promise and why you have made a new one. It's very sad, Nyan…~

And then happened something unusual.

From Verphis eyes, tears could be visible. Tears, that fell down on his cheeks. After that, Verphis started to sobbing. He didn't know why, but he couldn't control his feelings.  
"What did you do to me?!" He screamed in tears.  
~Nothing. I've just reminded to you your promise.~ Then she jumped at him and with her head, she started to clean his cheeks from his tears. ~So please, don't try to break it. Keep it for people who will be worth of that promise.~

Verphis couldn't stop his emotions to flow, no, more like he didn't want to cage them anymore. He hugged her, carefully, not wanting to make her feel more pain from her wounds and said:  
"Thank you."  
None other words were spoken 'till next day…  
XXX

 **Issei's POV**

"So, what do you want to know about me?" I, Verphis, asked my new companion. She was quite intelligent and had vast knowledge about Centauria.  
~Well, first you can say, why are you so different from other Spirits.~  
"Well, that is because I'm not a Spirit."

She just looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. But what have surprised me was a fact, that In her eyes I couldn't see even a hint of disbealive.  
~~What do mean by that, Nyan?~  
"Well…" I've shoved to her my four dragon wings. "I'm a fire type dragon…"  
~Hm… That explains why are you so warm, Nyan.~ I was confused to some point. She just took it too well. ~But dragons weren't here for a long time, Nyan. Does that mean that you are from another world, Nyan?~

I've just looked at her with a hint of fear in my eyes. As she looked at me, she asked:  
~Something's wrong, Nyan?~  
"You are the most terrifying cat, that I've ever seen in my life…"  
~Well, I'll take that as a complement, Nyan.~~I only made a nod to say yes. ~So, what is a dragon from another world doing on Centauria?~  
"I don't know." I've answered to her. "I think that I just wanted to run away and start everything anew." And that is truth. I'm still running away from my painful past. "It just happened that I've landed here."  
~And that scar on your chest, Nyan?~

And once again, shock. How did she even notice my scar?  
"That's the only thing that I have from my world…"  
~I'm sorry, Nyan…~  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."

As days go by, we've talked to each other even more. I actually very liked our talks. And we were talking about everything.

There was one day when we were talking about familiar system from my world.  
~So, what is with this "Familiar" thing, Nyan?~  
"Well, familiars are mostly animal-like creatures, who are bounded to their masters and are doing what their masters tells them."  
~That's very basics explanation.~  
"Well, I've only had my own familiar for less than a month, so I don't know much about it…"  
~What can you say about your familiar, Nyan?~  
"Well… It was a magical ship called 'Ryuuteimaru'. But I don't know what happened to him…"

As days goes by, we were still traveling together, talking and laughing even more. It was quite strange how she could read me so easily. She even noticed, that I don't like being around other people.

But there was one day that I have feared the most.

One day, when I've changed her bandages, I noticed that her wounds were fully healed.  
"Well…" I've started "I think that you are fully healed…"  
~But why are you sad, Nyan?~ She asked, while nuzzling my arm.  
"Because… You know… You can… Go…" She noticed sadness in my voice. I really didn't want her to go. I started to like her very much.  
~You remember our talk about familiars, Nyan?~  
"Yes, what's about it?"  
~Well, I really like you Verphis and I think that I could be someone like a familiar to you. Of course if you'd like to… Nyan.~

She left me speechless. I was looking at her with wide open eyes. But I was happy. Very, very happy inside.  
"I'd be very happy."  
~Then come on, another adventures are waiting for us!~ She said in rather happy tone. ~For what are you waiting -~  
"Issei." I've interrupted her.  
~Nyan?~  
"This is my first promise. My name is Issei."  
She only looked at me and smiled to me in her cat way.  
~Then come on, Issei, Nyan.~

From that moment, we became the best partners that Centauria ever had…

* * *

 **And That's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes... And don't worry, next chapter is already 50% done.  
Next chapter - The Long Lost Words Form My Hearth part 1 - Mother.  
See you next Time :D  
Czechus is saying bye bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of The Betrayed Dragon!  
But before we start... I'll answer to one Review:  
**

 **Danmaku-OverLord : Oh, thank you very much! And don't worry, you will see how much Issei will become powerfull. But within next chapters :D  
**

 **I'd also like to thank for all 64 followers and 52 favorites. You guys are great!**

 **And a little instruction about dialogs (just in case):  
"Speak"  
'Thoughts'  
~Shadow's Speaking~  
/? Speaking/**

 **So yeach... To the chapter!**

 _Chapter 6 - The long lost words from my hearth 1 - Mother_

* * *

There are times, when you have to fight with everything you have. When you fight for your own survive.

Oh, those feelings, when you fight in that kind of fight. That adrenaline flowing through your veins. The moment when you transforming yourself into monster for your own survive.

And that was something what I was doing, when I landed on Centauria.

I didn't know anything about world at this time. I was still new and didn't knew a damn thing about what was actually going on.

After a few months someone told me that I've landed on the "Darksiders" side of planet.

Only in first month I was running for my live, like an animal that was enslaved and escaped (ironically I really was enslaved animal before I came here). Running, jumping from tree to tree and hiding in some dirty holes on the ground.

Day by day, killing monsters or weird-looking soldiers. That was really bad time for me.

And today was another day with fighting for survive. I was chased by a really curious monster, that looked like a pterodactyl, but without wings.

It wouldn't be a problem, if this monster was exactly like a pterodactyl from Earth – running away from it couldn't be that hard then. Just hide between trees and wait.

But of course it wasn't this case. This monster was just too good at being a predator in this damn jungle.

So with lasts strengths in my legs I ran towards the horizon when I saw him.

'Yes! That's my chance. He will not chaise me when I'll fly to the sky!' I thought.

As fast as I saw the end of the jungle I've suddenly could not fell ground under my feats and I've started to fall down. I look around and saw that next to me was a waterfall.

I've waited a few moments falling with more and more speed. And after a few seconds I spread out my four dragon wings and with speed that I've gained, I flew near the river that was placed under waterfall.

This feeling that I've felt in my whole body, when I was flying… The feeling of freedom. When you flying like that, you can feel that there are no borders, no chains, no limits. In that moment, I've felt more alive than ever.

Tannin, one of the dragon kings from my world said that this is normal feeling for all dragons when they flying with their wings.

By the way, I'm slightly curious about what Tannin thinks about me. He probably thinks that I'm disgrace for all dragon kind. Well, yeah, he's probably having the same opinion as whole DxD world – That I'm worthless and I'm a trash and bla bla bla…

You know what? Fuck this, I've got a new resolve – New world – New me. I've literally destroyed everything that I had from my past… Even my own name.

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

I've turned around, only to see that my predator has gained wings and started to fly towards me.

"Oh, you got'ta be kidding me!"

I've added more speed and I flew as fast as I could through canyon. But the monster did the same…

"Oh, fuck off you bitch!" I shouted at him, as it was flying to me faster and faster. "Okay, 'Ya want me? Then come and get me!"

Using all strength in my dragon wings, I've started to fly higher and higher, practically aiming the heaven.

I was above clouds, reaching the highest levels of sky, when I felt that temperature was lower than before.

'That means that I'm pretty high.'

I've hided my wings and let gravity pull me down, towards ground.

I've noticed that predator was no longer aiming me. I saw that he was turning around to his own territories.

I've made a smirk, because the great plan came to my head. I've changed my position, to gain more speed. Flying faster and still speeding in velocity, I flew towards monster like a missile. I've also covered my hands with dragon fire and clenching them into fists. Using velocity, I've hit monster with both of my fists and fire.

That fire punch immediately destroyed the skull of monster – I heard the sound of crushing bones.

"And who's the Bitch?!"

Well… I was the bitch, 'cause the ground was closer than I thought.

Using my last strength, I've jumped off and once again spread my wings. It was too late. Ground was definitely too close. I didn't make it. I've hit the ground.

Yet I was not dead. But that was something I was not aware for some time…

* * *

Days on Centauria were always beautiful. Full of colors and smiled people. I remember that day for another reason.

That day, I've took some kids from orphanage to the forest. Children always like to play there.

Why I took them from orphanage, you may ask? Well, that is because I'm taking care for all kids that has lost their parents. I'm kind of mother-like person for them. I love every single one of them.

That was another day, when I and children were having a good time. Some of them were playing tags, others were playing hide and seek. I was quite happy seeing their cheerful faces.

I wanted to give to this kids as much love and happiness as I could. It always makes my hearth warm.

But that day, we've heard a mighty roar of a monster. Of course, children were terrified. In that moment I've focused my powers on creating a powerful shield to protect everyone near me.

What surprised me was a fact, that monster we just heard was falling from the sky, practically dead…

Next to the monster I saw a teenager that tried to run from a falling monster, but he failed and hit the ground.

"Imati, who is that person that fell from the sky?" One of the kids asked, slightly terrified.

"I don't know. But we need to check it."

So we had move to the place where the teenager fell down. We were very shocked when we saw what was in the crater.

There was a youngster, lying down on the ground, bleeding from several wounds. And there was something that really surprised me – that boy had four scaled wings, that looked like a dragon wings. He also didn't have any Centaurian like features, like pointy ears or dark skin.

There was something that made me shiver from fear – this boy has big burn scar on chest.

'What happened to you? Why someone so young needed to survive something so terrifying like this?' I thought as I looked at him.

"What will you do to him, Imati?" One girls asked me looking at me with worried face.

I went down and kneeled next to boy. I've concentrated my powers and started to heal him. I didn't have time, so I've only make sure, that he would survive.

After that I've once again concentrated my powers and teleport me, kids and teenager back to orphanage...

* * *

"I also think that Issei should be out of this peerage…"

"You can die on the street, this is how much we care about you."

"We will kill you, if you ever come here again."

"You worthless piece of shit!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

I woke up from another nighmare. I wanted to move my body, but I couldn't.

'Where I am?' I thought, when I've noticed that I'm in a different place, in a room that I didn't recognize.

Then it hit me. Before I've lost my consciousness, I remember hitting the ground with great force. As I've checked my body I've noticed that some of my wounds were healed.

Once again I've tried to move my limbs, but every inch of my muscle was only giving me pain.

"Oh, come on, move!" I nearly screamed from pain and desperation.

"If I was you, I'd probably not try to move." Someone said to me with worried tone.

I've turned to the direction of the voice. What I saw was something beyond my comprehend.

It was a woman in her early thirties. She had long brown hair and eyes, that were looking like a clear blue sky on Earth.

If she was born on Earth, most people would thought that she is a goddess. Her delicate face, mother-like figure, big breasts…

But something in her – posture or aura – makes me feel something unusual… Like… Feeling like I'm… Looking at my mother.

That made my hearth cracked. It was still fresh memory to me, when my own parents throw me away from their life…

I've clenched my fists. Pain, anger, sorrow… It was all returning to me with full force…

"Who are you?" I asked with a little anger and sadness in my voice.

"I'm Imati. But most children here are calling me mother." Her voice was filled with kindness and happiness.

"Here…?"

I took a look at surroundings. I was in a small room and I was lying in a very soft and comfortable bed.

I was quiet shocked, 'cause I didn't know how I could even be here in a first place.

"I did move you from the place where you had fallen…" She said, probably predicting my thoughts.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked, not hiding my suspicious and rising anger.

She only looked at me with pity and sadness. I felt her look upon me. It was like she was looking through me, into my very soul. When I looked back at her… When I did that… I've felt… Like a child… Like a child looking for my mother… And her… She looked like she was… My mother.

I've noticed that some of my wounds started to close themselves. I was terrified, because she did even more than that. She touched my soul… I felt that.

I've jumped of the bed like a scarred cat. I felt my hearth beating like a crazy. I thought that I would have a hearth attack.

"What did you do this to me?! Answer me!" I was screaming at her.

For me it was like a Deja-Vu. Once again someone wanted to help me, 'Without upper motives'. And after that person gained my trust, he will betray me and mock me, like always.

But this time was different. It was something that nobody has ever done to me.

She just sat next to me and gave me… Hug. It was… Comforting. There was no upper motives… She was there for me, saying:

"It will be okay."

At that moment I really felt like a child.

"I really fell pity for you. No one suppose to face that betray. But don't worry. You have new chance, you have a new chance to live, so please - move on and start everything anew!"

Her words were giving me strength. Yet, I couldn't say a word. The only thing that I could do was simply crying to her shoulder.

"Yes. Let it out." She said to me.

After that I fell asleep at her shoulders. She only smiled at me and said:

"Good night…"

* * *

Days went very fast within the orphanage. I've started to help Imati with some basics works, like cooking or cleaning up. Of course I have also helping with kids.

I have never thought that I'll become a baby-sister but... after a week I've started to understand why Imati likes to work with kids.

After a week children started to open up towards my person. They wanted to play with me. We had fun, when We playing a lot of games like a tags or hide and seek.

Boys from orphanage were more confident towards me than girls. They were asking about many things, like why I'm not looking like most of Centaurian Spirits (yes, I don't have a darker skin and pointing ears) or what kind of powers do I have – Of course I've showed to them my dragon fire.

Boys were amazed with my ability to summon fire. Girls were more afraid at first, but after some time, they have also started to be more open towards me.

"Ne, Ne, You have very pretty eyes, you know?"

"And your hair is also nice!"

Some girls were saying some complements to me, while playing with my brown hair.

After some incident, my hair wasn't that long as was before my arrival here... Well, not that I care...

After I've spend here more time, I've noticed that kids from orphanage were calling to Imati... Mother. That made me wonder, why... Or that was what I wanted to think... But deep down I felt... Jealousy about that fact. But I didn't let anybody to know that.

After a few another weeks I also noticed that in orphanage were also living older kids, but they were at training camp at this time, so I was the only one within my age.

There was something else that I've noticed, one day some kids started to call me 'Big Brother' (or Onii-chan if you prefer...). I... Didn't know that to say... I was surprised... No, even shocked. Nobody has ever call me that (beside that Gremory boy... But you know... It was all lie so I don't count him).

That feeling... Was hearth-worming. Especially, when one girl – after I helped her with finding her teddy bear – gave me hug, saying:

"Thank you."

I was paralyzed. I felt tears on my cheek. First, I couldn't even move my body. After a second, I felt my arms reacting and wrapping itself around the girl.

I'd lie to myself if I said that I don't like being called "Big brother". It just felt very good seeing their happy faces. Maybe this is why Imati likes this work so much.

But the day of my first trail has come.

It was beautiful morning. Sun shining happily and delicate wind goes through forest, giving nice bland atmosphere.

That was something what you would probably called "Calm before storm".

When everything started I was sitting on a grass-field watching children. I felt something terribly dark and malicious.

"Kids, come on here, we have to go back home!" I yelled, while running towards them. I also noticed that Imati catch up with me and asked with worry:

"You have also felt that, right?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but it's very terrifying…"

We gathered all children in a group. Imati casted out a powerful barrier, to keep kids safe from any attacks.

"Onii-Chan, Imati, Nala is not here! We had lost her!" Said one boy, horrified with situation.

I wanted to ask were this girls was seen last time when I heard someone's screaming. I turned my head, trying to locate the source of scream. I sensed presence of this girl in a forest. She was pretty scared. But the worst was a fact, that near hear I sensed some malicious things.

"Imati! Take kids out there! I'll find Nali!" I said to Imati as I I've started to run towards forest.

"Wait! It's dangerous!" She said to me, worried. But it was too late to stop me.

As I have ran, I heard some childish screams. After a few seconds I noticed Nali. She was crying and begging for help. Next to her I saw whole horde starting to come closer and closer to her.

Using all my strength in my legs I appeared next to girl with a fast blur and spread my four dragon wings. Second later I gave the girl protective hug with my arms and wings. Using my little control over my flames, I've created a protective cocoon of fire, cloaking both of us inside.

"Onii-Chan…" She said to me while hugging me tighter "I'm scared."

"I know. But don't worry. I'll protect you."

As I said that, my flames erupted, scaring and burning alive some monsters.

"Nali, jump on my back. It's gon'na be faster that way this way."

She only made a nod and as I said. She was hugging me very tight, holding my neck with her arms and my stomach with her legs.

I started to run towards the cliff as fast as I could. The monsters practically recovered themselves from a shock and started to chasing us. But I had a plan. All I needed to do was run towards that damn cliff.

"Onii-Chan, there is a cliff over there! We must find another way!" Nali said to me with a little terrified tone.

"Trust me, Nali, just trust me!"

After a few seconds we were near the end of cliff. Then I decided to jump down.

"Oniiiiii-Chaaaaaaan!"

We were falling down for a few moments. But practically, miliseconds later I've spread my dragon wings out and still flying towards ground, I've gained high speed and seconds before I could hit the ground I changed direction using my wings and started to fly up the sky.

I also noticed that Nali has stopped screaming and kinda calmed herself down.

"Onii-Chan… How is that possible that we are flying?" She asked in awe.

"Can't you see my wings, Nali?" I gave her an answer with friendly smile.

After a moment I felt that she hugged me tighter. But I could easily that it was not because of fear. No, it was something totally opposite to fear.

"You know, Onii-Chan… You have very pretty wings… They are like dragons wings from those fairy tales…" She said with dreamy voice. I think that she's little sleepy.

"What if I told that I am a dragon? Would you beliwe me?"

"Yes, Onii-Chan, I would. But you are a very nice dragon, you know… I thought that dragons are scary… Yet you are very nice and protective…"

Her words made my hearth soft. I couldn't help but smile to her.

After a few moments we were near orphanage. I've landed on the ground behind the group of kids. They've all look at me with awe. I wondered why but after a second I reminded to myself that my wings were at their full glory.

I hide them back and put down Nali from my back, saying:

"Nali, you are safe now. Go to Imati. She would probably give you some sweets." But she didn't listened to me, she was too bothered about worrying about me.

"Are you alright, Onii-Chan? Are you hurt? Maybe-"

"Nali, I'm alright." I've interrupted her. "Don't worry, I'm okay, everything is fine."

She once again hugged me and started crying. I couldn't do more that returning hug. We've stayed like this for a whole minute.

Until I felt something malicious. And I know it was deadly. Very, very deadly.

In less than a second I've pushed her away from me, practically nanoseconds before I felt massive pain coming from many parts of my body.

And what cause it?

Many sharp teeths and claws, biting, trying to tear me apart and dragging me to the forest.

"Onii-Chan!" I've heard Nali's scream. But it was too late for me. I only could watch how wolf-like beasts were practically eating me alive.

I didn't have any strengths to even move. I could only cry from pain.

'So this is how I'm gon'na end my life? By being ate alive? What a joke…' I thought. 'It hurts, It hurts, IT HURTS! I don't want to die! Why have I even started new life if I'll die here? WHY? WHY? WHY?!'

I screamed inside my head, through my thoughts. My blood was leaking from my wounds.

My eyes started to closing itself. I couldn't stop it. I was too weak, I've faded into darkness…

.

.

.

/ _Do you really wish to die here, ne, Ise-kun?/_

That voice… I couldn't remember whose voice that was, but it was clearly belonging to a woman. I didn't know why, but I was horrified hearing it.

 _/Oh, Ise-kun, don't be so afraid.. I can't let you die here. It will be a very big problem for me if you die here, so I must prevent it. So please, let me take over your body and I'll save you…/_

Even if I was clearly terrified, I really wanted to live. I wanted to survive. So I said only one word:

"…Yes…"

 _/Don't worry, Issei, I'll show you, what we really can do with fire./_

I've opened my eyes, only to notice that I cannot control my own body. My limbs, even eyes, were moving without my will… No… It was more like I was only a spectator in my own body.

My body stood up, with red fire covering "my" fists.

"ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!" The beast that took over my body roared and throw out a very big and intensive fire breath that burned down some of the monsters.

'From when I have that much power?'

My possessed body jumped over five meters up the ground. When it was supposed to fall, it punched one of the monsters on its head, crushing it and creating powerful heat wave.

But it was not over. The rest of the monsters once again started to attack me. But on my possessed body I felt smile creating itself on my lips.

"Hahahahaha roahahaharghhh" Very insane laugh came out of my throat as "I" started to attack monsters.

With fire covering my hands and legs "I" started to beat everything that was moving. My body moved like a crazy, but I needed to admit – That tactic was working well.

Monsters had change forms of attacks and they've jumped on… "me". Yet, "I" only made a smirk. "I" realized, that my wings unleashed full power.

It was… Frythning to me. Releasing my power killed all my opponents, but also destroyed or rather burned everything within ten meters from me. The rest was still burning.

 _/Sleep well, Ise-kun. But remember Ise, you need to grow strong, 'cause otherwise…/_ That voice said something to me, but it was too blurred to me and consciousness started to fade away into embrace of darkness…

* * *

I, Imati, was searching for Issei. I was really afraid that something happened to that boy. In the moment when he was attacked by those monsters, I felt like my hearth stopped beating in my chest. But after one minute, I sensed something that really made my hearth stop.

It was wave of heat, so hot, that I could imagine only an exploding star. And then, I suddenly heard a very loud roar. It was like a scream of a very powerful and deadly best. But it didn't make my stop. I needed to save him, he needed help.

Then, it suddenly stopped. The heat and powerful aura just disappeared. I preyed and had hope for Issei's safety.

After a minute, I've arrived at place where I felt this sudden aura outburst. Everything around me was burned to the ground. And in the center of this burned area was Issei. As I came closer I saw that he was bleeding a lot from all of his wounds.

"Issei, Issei, can you hear me?! Issei!" I was afraid that he would die. I didn't want to let that happened. This boy faced to much pain and suffering in his life, I wanted to give him some happiness.

I used my powers to teleport both of us to orphanage. Children were already there. When they've saw Issei… They were all shocked. Especially Nali. She has tears in her eyes.

"Mama… Will Onii-Chan be okay?"

"I don't know, Nali. But I'll do everything to save him."

After that, I started to heal him. 'I can only hope that you'll survive. You have more things to live for than you think…'

* * *

I woke up. Yes, I've simply woke up and that was something unusual to me. No nightmares, no bad memories. Not even one dream I had. Simple sleep. I hadn't got one for a long time.

I tried to move but I found it hard and painful. As I look at my body, I couldn't find any wounds or injuries so I had found this suspicious.

'Okay, it's weird…' I thought as I started to remind myself what happened to me. 'So how did I survive?'

Then suddenly, one particular memory hit me. Flashes of me, roaring like a dragon, summoning fire and using my power on at least Ultimate class devil level. And that maniacal laugh that came out of my throat.

'What the fuck happened?'

As I was thinking about that fight, I looked down to see a little girl with long white hair. She was sleeping peacefully next to me, using my arm as her pillow.

'Nali, what are you doing here?'

I tried to move once again but someone has stop me saying:

"Please, don't move. I barely ended healing you. So please, don't destroy my work."

I look up to see Imati, seating on a chair next to my bed with worried look on her face. As I looked at her eyes I saw red marks from tears.

"Why have you been crying?" I asked her with hint of suspiciousness.

"Isn't that obvious, Issei? I was- No, I am worried about you." I could only see a sad look placed on her face. "You was all covered in blood. Nali was in panic-"

"Why did you save me?"

She looked at me with surprise, no, with shock.

"You want my power, don't you? This is why you have saved me in the first place, haven't you?"

She made a little, comforting smile while she answered me:

"No. I saved you, because you needed to be saved. I want to give a normal life."

I didn't want to believe this… I… Couldn't believe this. For me it was like a very, very bad joke. Or endless Déjà vu.

"I know that you're afraid of being betrayed once again. I knew that since I first healed you. I could easily feel your fear, pain, anger and loneliness. But there was also something more, Ise. Strong will to live. So please, live your life and be happy. This is my wish for all of my children from orphanage."

She left me speechless. I couldn't say anything. But before I could react, She came closer to me and kissed my forehead saying:

"Go to sleep. You need to rest."

I only made a nod, closed my eyes and went to sleep…

* * *

A few days later I was playing some games with Nali. She was very happy that I was alright. And I couldn't help but think about her as my own little sister.

After an hour I noticed that Imati came back with rest if kids. I had something to tell her but I needed few days to found enough of courage to do that.

"Imati, can we talk?" I asked her while being nervous.

"Of course, Issei."

"But, can we talk somewhere more… Private?"

She only made a node and she guide me to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to talk about?

"I noticed that kids here are calling you… Mother…Can I ask, why?"

She only smiled and answer.

"I guess that everyone just likes me."

I kept my head down. I was afraid, but I needed to clarify something.

"Say… Do you really mean that… About me being happy?"

She just gave me a mother-like hug and said:

"Of course. I want all my children to be happy."

I've opened my eyes very wide. 'Does she mean that I'm-'

"Yes." She answered like if could read my mind. "You are also my son. Son, that I'm very proud of."

I was shaking in her embrace. I didn't know what to say or even think about it. After all, my hearth was still broken from what my "parents" did to me.

"Imati could I…" I asked her with cracked voice. " Could I… Call you… Mother?"

"Of course Issei. You can always call me mother, because from now on I am your mother."

I didn't stop emotion from flowing out of me. I've returned hug and cried to her shoulder. But this time I cried from happiness. Initially, I was afraid that would never call out this magical word. But now I felt that some parts of my hearth started to return to me.

After a whole minute we ended our hug, while Imati, no, My mother asked me happily:

"You know, we still need to do dinner for all kids here. Would like to help me with it, my son?"

"Sure, mom."

I couldn't be more happy at this time. Once again I felt like I was… Alive…

* * *

 **So, that is pretty much it. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes...**

 **Now time for a little question to you - Who was that misterious woman that possessed Issei's body? Can you guess? I won't give an answer 'till chapter saying about her, but I can assure you that... It will be awesome :D**

 **Before I go... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! I hope that all of your dreams will come true!**

 **Next time on The Betrayed Dragon - The Long Lost Words From My Hearth 2 - Friends.  
\- There will be definetelly more fights... Like, more... **

**Czechus is Signing Out... Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Czechus is here with new Chapter of The Betrayed Dragon!**

 **Before we start, I want to thank for all 73 Follows and 63 Favorites! I'm so happy!**

 **Before we begin, let's answer some comments:  
**

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** Once again, thank you. But when it comes to your list... In the previous chapter I said that the voice Inside Issei's head was female... And as far as I remember Ddraig was male... But still interesting set.  
 **MisterJakeFozzie:** Thanks and thank you for your answer.  
 **Goodxbad13:** Okay, interesting... (BTW, why so many of you want to see Female Trihexa?)  
 **Apostle-of-Darkness:** Yes and No. This is all what I can say without spoilers. I know, it's a little complicated but believe me they will have some good fights. But... And here I have prepared a little plot-twist.

 **PS. Read my AN below the chapter for more Info!**

 **So It's time for Next Chapter! Have fun!**

 **EDIT - I have deleted some BETA stuff, that was not in English (sorry, I forgot about them :D)**

Chapter 7: The long lost words from my heart 2 - Friends.

* * *

Another month passed away on Centauria. But this time I didn't need to fight for my own survive. No, it was actually opposite. This month was very quietly and peaceful.

Living with all kids was sometimes tiresome, but I always make a smile seeing how happy they are. Just like Imati, I wanted to cherish, that moment.

But I wasn't stupid. I knew that I had to make sure, that they are safe.

This is why, one day after I fully recovered, I started to train. Punching and kicking trees until blood started to flow from my hands, breathing and summoning my fire… I wanted to be strong, to be able to protect kids and Imati.

Day by day I trained hard. Normally around three hours, when kids were still sleeping.  
"You know, if you want to train, all you had to do was just ask." Imati said to me. I shivered, because I couldn't even sense her coming here. "And look at yourself. You have blood on your hands! Issei, Issei… Give me your hands!"

Of course I couldn't protest and I did what she ask for. In a few seconds my hands were healed. I clenched them into fists, testing if they were fully functional.  
"Thanks…" I barely said. "I-"  
She stopped me, while placing her left hand on my right check.  
"Issei, I know that you want to be strong. But hurting yourself… It's not the way you should go."  
"Then what I supposed to do?" I asked her while looking into her eyes.

She took my hands and smiled. Her answer was simple.  
"There is a training camp for all teenagers that wants to become warriors. The head-teacher, Gar Na Kosh, will accept you. Some of older kids form orphanage are also there. Maybe you will find some friends there?" She added a question with a little smile.  
"So, when I can start my training?"  
"Next month. But now, we need to wake up all kids here and make them some nice breakfast."  
She answered me, while we were heading back to orphanage…

* * *

Today was the day. The day when I've started my training. I was feeling nervous. Who would not?

I was standing in the garden, that was placed near the enter to orphanage. There was many kinds of flowers, that I couldn't recognize. And in the center of it was me – waiting for goodbye from kids and Imati. They were also there, smiling while looking at me.

Many kids were hugging me and saying goodbye. I was happy. How could I not be, when my life was good like never before? Imati was right – that was my new chance to start everything anew.

After many hugs from kids, there were only two people left, waiting for their turn.

First was Nali, white haired girl. She was crying and hugging me tight – she really didn't want me to go. But I needed professional training.  
"Nali, please, don't cry. You'll see me faster than you think." I tried to cheer her up. "Besides, I need to be stronger. You know what happened last time. That's why I have to go. I said as I hugged her back and pated her head.  
"But Onii-chan… I don't want you to go… Please… Stay with us…" She didn't calm down for a whole five minutes. Not until Imati step up and spoke to her:  
"Nali, Nali, don't worry about your brother. I'm totally sure that he will come back to us much, much stronger.

That made her calmer. After another minute, Nali gave me something , as a gift. It was a leather bracelet.  
"I made it for you Onii-chan. I hope you like it."  
I've only smiled to see as I said to her"  
"Thank you. It's awesome!" My answer made her happy.

Now it was Imati's turn. Once again I was hugged (oh my gods, It's slowly started to annoy me).  
"I am so proud of you! You have no idea how much I really am!"  
'Geez Mom… You're embarrassing me…' I thought, while still being happy from the fact that someone was proud of me.  
"I've also made something to you." She said as she gave something to me. "Since your powers are connected to fire, I thought that you will need some fireproof clothes, so I've made this for you."

Then she gave me a brown coat. It was really nice looking coat. I was very thankful to Imati – no, to my mother – for that gift.

But there was one thing that I needed to ask her.  
"Mom… Can I have one request?"  
"Yes…?" She gave me a little smile.  
"Can you… Give me a new name?"  
Question and worries were visible on her face.  
"Why?"

It was hard topic for me. I mean, I was cleaning my life to a blank page. Yes, there was only one thing that needed to be cleared – my name.  
"My name. I want to erase everything from my past life. That's why I need a new name."  
She just looked at me with sad smile. She took my hands and said:  
"Issei… I don't want you to destroy your past… I understand that you want to run away from pain… But…" I noticed tears in her eyes. "But if that's your wish… Then I shall name you Verphis."

Verphis. I felt familiar with that name. It sounded like… Ophis. It made shock, because I didn't even considered that anybody would know about Ophis here…  
"Why Verphis? I mean, I very like this name, but… I have a feeling like there is some hidden meaning behind that name…" I asked, wanting to dispel my doubts.  
"Verphis, in one of the Ancestors languages means "ENDLESS"… Because right now you have endless possibilities. You can do anything, go anywhere, grow in every possible way.

She made me happy with that answer. This name was really like a promise to me – That's sounds like literally my new life.  
"Thank y-" I couldn't end my sentence, Because Imati embraced me.  
"I know that I'm selfish right now, but please let me call you by you true name. I want to call my son by his name. Would you let me?"

I couldn't ay no to her. Or I didn't want to. How could I say no to her, to my mother?  
"Of course, Mom." I answered her with smile on my face.

One last time I've looked at Imati and all kids that came to say goodbye to me. The view was heart-warming.  
' I have a family. I have a mother, caring and loving mother. After all what happened to me… ' I thought as I saw their happy faces.

There was only one thing that made my head occupied with questions. 'All centaurian spirits have darker skin color. Yet Imati have a white skin color. I wonder… Does that mean that she is also from another world?' But I quickly answered that to myself. 'Why do I even bother to think about it? Would it change anything for me? Nah, I don't think so.'

I spread my four dragon wings out and started to gain height. After a minute I was high enough to see horizon of an island where our orphanage was placed. On the north was placed a very high cliff that was practically like a wall between island and the outside world. Above the cliff was deep river… And thanks to that it was an island.

Another interesting things on this island was forest on the west and beach on the east. This island simply looked like a paradise.

On the other hand, on the south was bridge and road to the nearest city and also my destination – Elyne.

Elyne was one of the oldest city created by Centaurian civilization. Placed between jungle forest and coast, had perfect place if it came to a battle or trading with other cities.

It took me almost five minutes to fly to the city. Mostly because I was flying wherever I could and remembering all the details of the nearest city. Normally, it would take a five minutes to walk from an island to Elyne, but itis unnecessary info – I needed accurate and high fly.

After a five minutes I've finally arrived. The city was simply beyond my imagination. Why? Because I have never seen any city like this.

It was build in… Forest! Literally in the trees! Of course, there was also a level down the trees, build from wood, but still… It was just brilliant.  
' I think that someone took an idea of building a house on a tree a little too serious…'

On the left, practically under the cliff was placed my destination – one of the seven legendary temples. Build very long time ago for one purpose – to train future generations of warriors.

I landed on a ground, near city-gate. But before I could do anything, I heard someone's calling me.  
"Hey, you!" It was one of the gate guardians. "What are doing here?"  
"I'm heading to the temple…"  
"… You don't look like a spirit, you know…"  
"… I'm sorry, I guess?" Yes, that was the only thing that I could say. Of course beside asking him if he was a racist…

For a whole awkward minute, We didn't say anything. Thank goddess that he decide to say something.  
"Well… You can go… Just don't make any problems!"  
"Ok." I gave to him a positive answer. "But before I go, can you say anything about this city?"  
A thick mark appeared on a head of the first guard. But before he could say anything to me (probably with tons of sarcasm), the second one answered to my question.  
"Well, first we have a temple, where students train to become warriors and meditate to learn some magic stuff. On a lower level you will find a homes for many students that came here from other regions. On upper level you'll find homes for citizens, shops and governments buildings."

Well, that answered my all questions. I've only said goodbye and I've entered the city.

But then, suddenly I've froze. I literally froze from fear. Why? I wanted to know.  
'Since when I've turned into Gasper?! I can't be afraid of people? Right?'  
And once again I've heard that voice calling to me in my head.

Panic attack. I had a fucking panic attack!  
'Okay, calm down, take a breath. There are only people there, nothing to be afraid of!'  
 _/Beside the fact, that every single one of them can be a killer or a monster in a humanoid form. So, you know, no stress./_

After I – somehow – ménage to calm myself down, I had dressed my hood and started to go towards the temple. I tried to avoid other people and just go straight to the point.

After a few minutes I've finally arrived. Before the gate to temple yard I saw nine other teenagers. Some of them had swords, bows or weird knifes. Of course all of them gad Centaurian-like features. Only I was… Different.

All of them started to look at me with curiosity in their eyes. One of them grabbed my arm and asked me:  
"Hey, why are you looking so… Un-Centaurian?" His voice sounded friendly and was without any trace of bad intentions.  
"Oh, Lester, stop being rude!"  
"Oh, come on Angar, I'm not rude, I'm just curious."

I saw two "Spirits" standing and talking near me. First of them was probably sixteen. His eyes were brown and he had short light-brown hair. By the first look you could say that he was happy teenager.  
'So, this is Lester.'

The other one – Angar – was taller from Lester by half of head. He had brown eyes. His hair was short so I couldn't tell anything about his hair color. From how were they looking I could easily tell that they were brothers.

With time I've learned that Angar and were complete opposites to each other when it comes to behavior. Lester was always happy and willing to make a joke from every situation. The most noticeable side of him was his laziness. And he could use his laziness in battles. How he can do this is still beyond me.

On the other hand, Angar was strong and fearsome warrior. Strict, cold and always following moral rules. Ruthless for his enemies. But if you get on his good side, you'll find a very good friend.

But, back to the moment:  
"I'm Lester and this is my older brother Angar. And you are?"  
"I-Verphis, I'm simply Verphis." I answered his question. Of course I still needed to get used to my new name.  
"Well, Verphis, care to tell us why you look so un-Centaurian?"  
"Well-"  
"It's because his not a Spirit, you idiot." Someone had interrupted us.

When I looked at the person who said that, I saw a boy around my age. His eyes were steel-grey and his hair was black with kind a green… glow (is that even possible?). His attitude was… Well, sarcastic to everything around him.  
"He is probably from another world, right?" He asked me with little arrogant tone.

Angar was unfazed from the attitude of our newcomer but Lester needed to say something from himself.  
"Oh come on Kalom, you don't look smarter when you sais obvious things…"  
"Why you little-"  
"Guys, stop. You're scaring our new friend.

Well, that was not exactly it. I felt like a third wheel here. And to make it worse, I probably stepped into group of old friends.

Before I could say anything, new, very powerful voice called to us.  
"Students! Or should I say newcomers? From this day, you shall train in one purpose – to become stronger. That is why, for next few years you will train and learn martial arts, sword-fight and magic." The voice said and paused.

I had some suspicious about who that person was. It wasn't that hard to guess about identity of that person – everyone was looking at him with respect in their eyes so there was only one answer – Gor Na Kosh.

The headmaster Kosh was a tall, muscular and bald man. He was fifty years old. When you looked at him you already knew, that he could kick your ass easily.

As a headmaster, he was talking mostly about things that we will learn here. And he also said that he is a Temple Master, not a headmaster. Just a little addiction to his monologue. Because it was very long and boring monologue, let's jump to the conclusions.

So first thing – this Temple is for all new recruits that wants to train themselves. Here we can learn about basic stuff. You know, how to properly fight with sword, self-defense, some easy magic techniques. But mostly it was studying about planet – you know, history, geography and etc.

In the day we've started our lessons, we were divided into small groups, leaded by more experienced warriors.

I was placed in a group with Angar, Lester and Kalom. Our "leader" name was Berion.

Berion was very skilled and powerful warrior, but not without brain. He had messy medium-length, blond-brown hair and blue eyes. But after some time we had spend together we've also started to like him as a mentor and sometimes like an older brother.

Life was good, We, as a team, had trained together and went to missions. For a whole year I was becoming stronger. But there was one small problem.

My progress was to slow. My powers were on a very small level. The maximum level I could flare out was something between low class devil and middle class devil. That made depressed. I was too weak.

I was wandering about that day, when I nearly died. When that voice did save me. From that day I could hear her sometimes, whispering to me.

Her words were terrifying. She was blabbering about power, revenge even killing. But whenever I tried to confront her, she would always disappeared.

Our "confrontations" were always placed in my mindscape. It took me a while to learn (or rather relearn). You know – meditations. And whenever I was inside my mind and soul, I could feel that there is something within me. Some very hidden power. Yet it was too deep to even sense it. I could only felt with my heart that there is something out there.

In the end I had accepted the fact that I could no longer rely on my power. Well, I was always relying on my Boosted Gear. And since I am not Sekiryuutei anymore, I'm no longer a power type… Or rather Boosted type. That's why I've started to learn as much techniques, magic formulas and gaining power control as I could. To the best levels.  
'Even if I can't have power on a dragon level… I still can be unstapable…'

* * *

I've spend half of a year around Elyne with my new group. Within this time I've learn much about myself. The most important thing was a fact that I was quick-learner.

Teachers and masters were very surprised at how eager I was to learn new things. Some of them said that I have a hunger for knowledge.

I started my training with first goal – how to proper control my power. Next were martial arts and some sword basics. And of course a lot of other stuff.

Within a half o a year I've also found good friends in my group. No, it was something more. We were like brothers, fighting together, laughing from the same things. It was wonderful to once again have friends.

But that day had changed something in my destiny. The day when I've found my path.

The day of the first trial.

The first trial is a battle against one opponent, much more stronger than you. All of masters are watching you to decide about your future. They are analyzing your whole fight to tell you which form of martial arts you should learn.

Forms (or rather "paths") are manifestation of your heart through martial arts. And there are many paths of fight.

All of my comrades already had their trial and they've already knows their paths.

First was Berion. He was for a long time training in a path of Wisdom. It means that in his fight he is using his brain and he is analyzing his whole fight.

Second was Angar and his path of wind. This form of fighting relied on fast and strong attacks. If you're playing video games then you can say that he is sort of DPS… Maybe not exactly, but you've got the point.

Kalom was clearly a warrior from a path of fire. He was using a lot of his emotions and passions in his techniques. Fighting against him was… Very fearsome experience. Using his actual emotions in fight… Maybe we were much more alike than I thought.

Lester was a weird case. With his laziness, he actually was a genius. How could he knew so many useful things and win battles was… Simply beyond me. And I didn't want to dwell about it. Just like Berion, he was on a path of Wisdom.

When it comes to weapons, our group didn't have any favorite type. Berion and Kalom were mostly using magic-like abilities in fight. Lester was also using magic but he also was very skilled in martial arts. And Angar… well, he was mostly using his double-handed sword called **Red Wind**. This sword had very good connection to magic so, thanks to that, Angar was able to use some magic attacks from his sword.

When it comes to me… I was good with martial arts and with my sword. My power control was on a very high level. Even with a little power reserves I could effectively using my powers to distract my opponents. I was also trying to experiment with my powers and techniques to improve their effectiveness.

But today, will be the test that would show me, how much I've improved.

In the beginning I was standing next to a big gate. Behind that gate was placed a large arena.  
"Combatant Verphis, please enter the Arena!" Said to me one of masters.

In the same moment, the gate had opened. Behind it I saw very big and furious giant(?gigant) with weird primitive hammer. The only reason why he didn't charged at me was a very powerful barrier that surrounded him and contained him.  
"Combatant Verphis, your task: Defeat that monster in any possible way. Good luck." With those words my battle has begin.

Barrier had dropped and Giant (or Ogre… Let's call him an Ogre) rushed at me with his full fury.

Ogre swung his hammer into my direction. I've barely dodged his attack with a back-flip. Thanks to that I had bought myself a few seconds.

I didn't waste any time as I've started to shot at him with my magical attacks. Those attacks where very like "Dragon Shot" at first. But instead releasing a beam of fire, my new Dragon Shots were still in a shape of a small ball of condensed energy.

So, I attacked an Ogre with two dragon shots, aiming at his eyes. But my opponent was faster – he raised his arm and blocked my attacks.  
'Shit, I cannot simply overpower him. His eyes are his weak points, but it will be difficult to destroy 'em!'

Ogre rushed at me once again with the same fury. Dodging his attacks was not the best option so I needed to do something different.  
'Like they're saying. If your opponent have any openings, then create one!'

Arena was large… Too large for one opponent but I didn't care at time. I've used my speed to run as fast as I could to another end of arena.

Maybe my speed wasn't on a level of… Kiba… But I still run very fast.

I was facing back of an ogre. He still didn't notice that I've moved somewhere else.  
'That means that I have enough time to make a deadly combo.'  
I thought as I've started to adding more and more temperature to my sword.

My blade was already red and hot. Once again I used my speed and with a fast blur I've appeared next to ogre.

With a single fast slash, I made a deep cut in my opponent's leg, destroying some of his veins. From the wound blood was flowing like a river.

Ogre screamed from pain and kneeled. I've recognized my own chance to defeat that monster. I've used his good leg to jump on his arm. Within a second I've sliced his artery, killing him instantly.

In the first seconds I thought about how easy this test was. But then, I heard another scream… No, a roar.

While I was looking around, my senses said, or rather screamed one think – LOOK UP!

Above me was falling towards me a minotaur-like creature with a big sharp axe. To dodge his "attack", I've covered my legs in fire and used that fire as a rocket fuel.

With an instant, I was ten meters away from monster, dodging his surprise attack. When he fell down, he created a shockwave, that pushed me towards the walls around arena. The only thing that protected me from it was the fact that I've spread out my four dragon wings to negate the force of wave.  
"How the hell I suppose to beat that thing?!" I shouted while I flied around arena in circles.

I decided to close this beast in a very close area. I've summoned my flames and created wall of fire near minotaur, closing him in a hellish circle.

That move made our monster very angry and confused.  
'I can use my flames around him as my shadow and strike him in his every single vital point!' I thought as I've entered into flames.

Plan was simple – strike his vital points with great speed. At first it was working – with my sword (once again heated to very high temperatures), I've started to attack him. First minute – Minotaur was bleeding a lot.

Then I saw an opening for final strike. As I aimed for artery near heart but then… I felt something wrong. The aura near my opponent was rising. And before I could do anything with it, I felt very powerful hand grabbing my head.

I tried to move but he was holding me to strongly. In a desperation I've shot at him with my two dragon shots, aiming (or rather trying to aim) in the head. His answer was simple – he threw me to the wall.

Pain was overwhelming. I've practically started to vomit with blood. My consciousness was slowly fading away. Yet, I don't know how – I didn't fall. I was still standing, helping myself with my sword stabbed to the ground. Every breath was giving me pain compared to tortures.

But that was not the end. Minotaur charged at me and swung his axe. I barely blocked his attack with my sword. My weapon broke from an impact of attack and I was send flying towards wall, having a really bad wounds.

The last thing I remembered before I lost my consciousness was "her" voice calling to me from darkness.  
 _/Issei, Issei, look at yourself. You're awfully bleeding! And you're barely alive! Are you really that pathetic, that you're gon'na die from one single blow? How do you suppose to get your revenge at all those bitches if you die here? But don't worry. This Onee-Chan will help you… And I'll show you, what you are really capable of…/_

And then, nightmare began…

* * *

All masters had one responsibility – to prepare all of those younglings to survive in this world.

This purpose was very hard to deal with, yet it's very needed. Centauria is very dangerous world. Beasts, wars – They must know how to survive this.

Right know I was looking at a very young, yet very promising warrior – Verphis. This boy maybe didn't have that much power, but he was eager to learn as many things as he could. He was also willing to reduce all of his weaknesses to zero.

Verphis was a boy from orphanage. Many kids from that place were very ambitious. But he was a very special case. I felt something dark from him. Something powerful, yet hidden.  
"What do think about him, Gor Na Kosh?" Asked me one of other masters in the room. "He's using fire so, maybe path of fire will be fitting him?"

Some of other masters looks like they were okay with that decision.  
"No. His not using his emotions in this fight. No, I can only feel one thing from him – desire to kill his opponent. "  
"Well, that means that he can only walk on a path of-"

He stopped, seeing what happened to young apprentice. First, monster grabbed his head. Then, throwing him to the wall only to nearly kill him by hitting Verphis with his axe.  
"We need to stop the test!" I yelled to all of mine companions. They have agreed to my decision.

But then, without any warnings we felt something terrible, a pure malice coming from this boy.  
"What is with that power?!" Screamed one of us.

Then we saw it. The boy who seconds ago was practically in a blink of death, now standing like a ghoul. Fire flames dancing around him with incredible heat. His power was great, enough to crush many monsters and soldiers just with his bare presents. But the most terrifying was his face – curved in devious smile.  
 _/Ho, so you are that monster that tried to hurt my Ise-kun?/_

The person in Verphis spoke to a minotaur. "His" power grew stronger and became more malicious. But his body also started to transform – one of his eyes changed its color to violet and part of his hair grew longer while changing its color to black.  
 _/For that crime… You shall DIE!/_

His voice started to sound more female like. All that view was… Horrifying. His new appearance, compared with his blood…

Meanwhile, minotaur had rise his free hand to crush "Verphis". But our young warrior only rise his right hand. Before any of us could jump to conclusions, explosion of dirt covered our view on the battlefield.

When dirt went down, we saw "Veprhis" blocking attack with a new sword. That was a bastar sword with blue center and dragon like claws on helve.

What surprised us even more, was what "he" done after block. He stabbed his sword to the ground and punched free times at minotaur's ABS. But monster couldn't even howl from pain, because "Verphis" ducked and with fast swing of his right leg, he kicked monster's leg, destroying his opponent balance.

Minotaur fell down, but he could hit the ground, "Verphis" was already three meters above him with his sword aimed at monster's head. Our young warrior killed his opponent by stabbing minotaur's brain.  
 _/Oh Ise…/_ To make it even more weird, he started talking to himself. _/I fell so responsible for you right now. I can't wait to show you what is your true potential…/_

In that moment, we – masters –had teleported to face our young warrior.  
"Put your weapon down and indentify yourself." Shouted one of us. But Veprhis wasn't responding.  
"Did you took Verphis body? If yes, thenwhy?"  
"He" only looked at us and said to himself.  
 _/Verphis? Is that your new name, Issei? Oh, It's so cute! Verphis, Verphis, Verphis! I could say your name 'till the end of time! This is how cute your name is!/_

That was stunning. We didn't know what to do. None of us know us know what to do, until this person spoke to us.  
 _/Train him properly. He must be strong, otherwise I'll have to take over his body. Until then… Sleep well, Ise-kun/_ With those words, he fell asleep. His eyes and hair went normal.  
"Take him to healers. He will need a good treatment." I said as I and rest of masters went back to headquarters…

* * *

And once again and again, over and over, in the moment when I'm in a blink of death, I'm cursed to relive all of my pain and suffering.

Again I saw those hateful eyes looking at me and hear all those death wishes. But the most painful was what my parents sais, that I'm no longer their son, that they don't care if I die on a street.

And then I felt Akeno and Kiba holding me tightly so I couldn't run away. Then, Rias Gremory, tearing evil pieces from my chest. Azazel grabbing my throat, nearly choking me and throwing me at teleportation circle.  
 _/Oh, Ise, stop reliving your past. Didn't you said that you will left your old life? So stop dwell about it. Wake up…/_

So I've woke up just as that voice said. First what I saw was my group – Berion, Angar, Lester and Kalom. They had relief written on their faces as they saw me waking up.  
"About time, sleepy princes…" Said Lester with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
"Oh shut up, will you?" I answered him as I tried to stand up.

Of course I've miserably failed.  
"Auch" I moaned from pain that filled my body.  
"You know, after what have you survived, you shouldn't be surprised that your body will be filled with pain." Added Angar.

Without any good reason, I've started laughing. Just like that. After a few seconds my friends joined me in laugh. We laughed like that for many minutes. After that we were talking about many things. Just like any ordinary friends.

Yes. After a half of a year, I could clearly say that. Without any hesitations. We've talked about practically everything (not like with ORC) and I didn't feel like a mascot…

After a two hours they went back to their homes.  
"It's good to have so good friends, you know." One voice made that my mind got insane. After a second I recognized that this voice belonged to Gor Na Kosh.  
"Master Gor N-" I tried to make a bow, but he stopped me.  
"Please, you are injured."

After one awkward minute he spoke again.  
"We saw your performance. But before I tell you what your path is, tell me, who was that person that had possessed you?"  
"I don't know." I replied without any lies. "She's just there. I don't know who she is or how she even looks… She just appeared one day and since then, She's there…"

On his face I have found understanding. I was glad that he didn't want to throw me out just because I'm too dangerous.  
"Master, can you tell me, which path should I go?"  
He just looked at me and smiled.  
"After watching your battle there is only one answer. Verphis, you have been aiming for weaknesses and if you could not find any, then you were creating them in your enemies. You strike fast when your opponent can't see you…"

In that moment, I swear that I could hear some drum rolls before master gave me answer.  
"You Verphis, shall walk in a Path of Shadows."

I… Wasn't expecting that answer. But I was totally fine with it.  
"And before I go. In your berserker state, you've summoned a sword." Gor Na Kosh clicked his fingers and a sword appeared near him.

When I saw that sword, my heart stopped beating for a moment and my eyes were wide open.  
"I see that you recognize this sword, right?" Master asked me, but I could say only one word.  
"A… As… Ascalon…!"  
"Well, that is from me. I'll leave this sword since it's yours."

But I didn't pay attention to his last words I was too busy with my thoughts.  
'Ascalon? But how? How is that even possible? This sword was with my Boosted Gear and it was destroyed… Right? Does that mean that some of my powers... Are coming back…?'

I wanted to ask something but I've noticed that Gor Na Kosh had already left.  
"Wait, why am I in my old room in orphanage?" I asked myself as I recognized the room where I was. "Shit, if mom will see me like this…"  
The I've heard cracking sound coming from the door.

As I looked there, I saw Imati – my mother… Let's just say that she had many emotions written on her face.  
"Issei, you are… Back…" First her voice was filled with happiness. But then, she realized that I'm all covered in bandages. I could tell that my state had nearly gave her a heart attack.  
"Mom… I can explain…"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ANCHESTORS! What happened to you? Why are you so injured? Who did this to you? That's it. You are going to stay here. I won't let you go anywhere. And where is Gor Na Kosh?! When I wil find him…"

As every loving mother, she could go into overprotective mama bear mode. But I didn't care. I loved her with all my heart.

Oh, I nearly forgot, after a minute, Nali came down to my room, because she heard mother's scream. And thanks to that I needed to calm down two Mom and Nali. It was scary as hell.

Yeah. We were a really loving family back then. Family, that I always wanted to have…

* * *

 **So, what do you think about it? Leave some comments!  
**

 **With this chapter you know how Issei got his new name and what his name means. And he is now having some good friends. And Ascalon is back!**

 **If you are wondering about when Issei will become Anti-Hero, all I can say is: Soon. In this Arc, I will show you his transformation through years on Centauria. But don't worry, the second Arc will not be THAT long. I also want to continue things from prologue. Oh and Shadow will be back soon (like not in next chapter but the second next chapter).**

 **After having some thoughts about future of this fanfic, this is what I have planned:  
Arc 1: Prologue - Completed .  
Arc 2: Memories of Centauria - On-going.  
Arc 3: Fade to black - what happened on DxD Side.  
Arc 4: Endless Returns - If you have read DxD Exe Novel, then... let's just said that it will be something like that... But different (like without Issei's kids... But with Issei and his new companions...)  
Arc 5: Tragedy of Monsters - Volume 20 - It's all what I can say right now.  
Arc 6: Dragon May Cry - DxD goes to ExE (After 21 Vol).  
Arc 7: Monsters and their wars - War on Centauria.**

 **Yes, it's pretty big project... I can only hope you will like it. The question about Issei's inner voice is still up - Her identity will be uncover in next chapter. So, I'm waiting for your answers. BTW in this chapter Issei was 18 already (So we have 12 years to prologue...).**

 **Anyway, this is it. I'm out. Sorry for any bad grammar errors and etc. Review, like, follow... if you like it :D**

 **Untill Next Time!**

 **Czechus says Googbye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Show Yourself!

**Hello there! Long time no see!**

 **I want to say sorry for not uploading for so long... I had many problems with this chapter, but now everything is okay. What is funny is the fact that this chapter was ended like a mounth ago... But thanks to many issues, I couldn't just publish it.**

 **Now, time for comments:**

 _ **Lurker : **_I'm glad that you like this idea. And when it comes to ORC all I'll say is: TOP SECRET. I'm sorry if you did not like how I showed how Issei was betrayed, but when you look at all other fanfictions were Issei is betrayed... They're all starting practically the same way... And no-one actually is telling what happend to Ise next. So that is why I wanted to show that kind of story but from different perspective. Full story of how DxD betrayed Issei will be placed in 3rd arc. And yes, Ophis will have her appearance.

 _ **crasyadis: **_ Well... Your wish was granted :D ** _  
_**

 _ ** _Danmaku-OverLord_ : **_Thanks. But as far as I know, dragons in DxD actually do have gender... I mean Tamiat is female Dragon King, Tannin is Male... And I'm going to stay with DxD Lore as much as I can. As for the voice... The answer will be in this chapter. And yes, Issei will be paired a girl. _ **  
**_

 _ **BlueDog1029:**_ I am trully glad that you like this story so much. It means alot to me. And I hope that you'll like all arcs that I'm planning to write. And don't worry, as I have already said, Issei will be paired with a girl so there will be a romance here. And that is all what I'm going to say at this moment... **  
**

 **So,before you start, I want to warn you, that this chapter was made without a beta-reader. I could only correct from online corrections so I want to say sorry for any mistakes that you'll find here. But still, I hope that you will have fun :D  
**

 **Chapter 8: Show yourself!**

* * *

There is always a reason why good people change themselves into evil monsters. Why heroes becomes traitors, why knights becomes butchers. Why saviors turns into murderers.

The answer is more simple than most people expected – Pain. Pain can change us into something very dangerous, evolve us into deadly monsters and adapt us into almost anything.

If you will watch closely, you will see that many people considered as "evil" were actually just broken heroes or very complicated persons, that tried to accomplish something, while using desperate methods.

Why I wondered about that, you may ask? That is because today I had a bad dream. In that nightmare, I've turned into evil dragon, rampaging and destroying everything on my way. The worst part is that I was in DxD world. And in the end of dream I've heard voice, saying to me:  
 _/ I don't want you to end like this. Being evil dragon won't suit you. You are too good for that. But you can't gain power if you don't can't gain power if you won't become like this…/_

When I've woken up, my head was literally occupied with these weird thoughts.  
'If Imati didn't find me then, could be that I would transform into evil dragon? What about other evil dragons? Is it possible that many of them had similar stories to mine?'  
 _/It actually may be true, Ise-kun/_

This voice… I swear that I've heard it already in my life. Yet I don't know why I couldn't remember her. But it was always terrifying to hear her…  
 _/Look at Apophis. He was hated simply because he was too dark compared to Ra, who is the Sun, right? And what about Crom Cruach? All people were giving him bloody gifts, even when he didn't have power to make their wish come true. And when you fought him, you have felt it, right? He was honorable warrior, not a insane psycho./_

The more I thought about it, the more sense had her words. I wouldn't be surprised if many of evil dragons became evil not because of what they did, but of what others did to them.  
 _/You finally starting to understand… And let's not forget about humans playing their role as puppets./_

Since "she" has possessed me for a second time and summoned Ascalon, I could hear her practically every day. She was commenting many things from my daily life!  
'Don't you have better things to do, than commenting everything around me and every single one thought of mine?' I've asked her.  
 _/Oh, Ise-kun, why are you mad at your Onee-Chan? Besides, it's really boring here… But at least you are not thinking about boobs in every second of your life, so that's very good improvement./_

I was shocked. I mean… For a whole time… I didn't think about "that" for a second?  
'Well… that is a good thing… I guess… I was too busy?'  
 _/More like you have literally tried to avoid people… From an open pervert to hikikomori… Like… What was his name… Gasper, right? But on the other hand, it's not like you have actually trusted ever people… I mean, you were too stupid and too open with your perversion. How could no one notice that?/  
_ 'Can we not talk about my old life? I have better things to do…'

With that, I've ended our dialogue. Mostly because she started to talk about my old life too much. I didn't like that topic and I thought that there is nothing to dwell about. They hates me I hate them. They were far away from me and I was far away from them. The end.

To forget about not exactly good memories, I walked outside and started to train with my sword. Since my first sword was destroyed, my friends made a new one for me.

Why I didn't train with Ascalon, you may ask? Well, Ascalon is a holy sword with dragon slayer abilities. Since I was dragon, releasing its holy energy could actually hurt me. Without Boosted Gear, I didn't have anything to utilize Ascalons' power.

What was more frustrating, was a fact that this damn sword saw me as its suitable wielder. Nobody was even able to touch it without hurting himself. I could. But no using power – that was deadly for me.

The only hope for using Ascalon properly was to re-forgeit. I would need to rebuild this sword and synchronize it with my energy. If Michael would now that, he would fall in a second, hahahaha.

Yet, even without Ascalon, I still needed to train. After my first trial, my powers were on a Middle-Class Devil level. That was a good thing, my powers were rising up. But that didn't change my decision, about learning as much as I could. Who knows, maybe one day I'll become all-rounder?

Since I've found my path, I have officially ended my education in Elyne Temple. There were six more temples around Centauria, were I could learn how to properly use my power. In every temple they were teaching different skills.

Another thing was that after ending education in the first temple, the groups were no longer needed. But even with that fact me, Berion, Angar, Lester and Kalom were still a pack of best friends. Sometimes we went together for training or even missions.

I wanted to go as fast as I could to another temple, to learn another things, but Mom was against that idea – she said that I'm not fully recovered and second – she misses me too much. Well, I actually missed her too, so I didn't mind.

Of course all kids were very happy to see their "older brother" once again. I couldn't help but made a smile. I was in home, my home.

After a long time, I noticed that my hair was longer. I decided to make myself a Iroquois haircut. Of course Mom was, well… Not exactly happy with my choose.  
"Issei, that look doesn't suit you. You should change your hairstyle. You look scary, too scary…"  
Well, thanks ancestors that she didn't know about my tattoo on my left arm. It was simple miniature of dragon. That was kind of a logo of our group. You know, another promise.  
"And don't think that I don't know about that thing on your left arm."

I once again was little afraid of how much my Mom knew about me.  
"As a punishment, you will cook dinner and you will tidy kitchen after that." She added with a sly smile.

Moms like moms, they can be overprotective, harsh but they love you. Well, except a few different cases, but still.

Today was another day with my… Self training. Meditations, martial arts, training with sword… It was very calming. Of course I wasn't practicing with Ascalon, since I couldn't use it properly. But even without it, I was still quiet good.  
"You are still doing it, Ise." Imati interrupted me. But I didn't stop while I answered her.  
"Of course. I need to be strong."  
"But you are quiet strong…"  
"Not strong enough…" She was sad when she heard my answer.

I've stopped, when I saw her sad face. It was really hurting me inside, seeing her face like this.  
"Just remember Issei, never let yourself fall for power." She said as she started to stroke my left cheek with her right hand. I could only nod my head in a yes sign.

Before we could talk more, I've heard some annoying sound – it was my… Let's call it phone… - Ringing. From phone jumped out a holographic version of Lester.  
"Oy, Verphis, you there?"  
"No, it's just my hologram." Did I try to make a joke?  
"Well… Indeed it is…" There was a really weird look on his face. "Anyway, we had found very old ruins, deep in the forest, ten kilometers in north from Elyne. Want to check that out with us?"

'An adventure? Hell Yeah!' I wanted to scream with joy, but suddenly I felt weird sensation. My mom grabbed my hand (a little too strongly) and with really scary smile, yet still friendly tone said to me:  
"You can go, but if I would see a scratch on your skin, you will be grounded for a whole year. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?  
My eyes were blinking and my body was covered in sweet. I was very afraid.  
"Yes, Mama."  
"Good, good. And the same goes to you, Lester and whole your group."  
"But you don't have-" Lester tried to say something to her, but she didn't give him any chance.  
"You think that I don't know your parents? I know them very well and I think that they will also ground you."

From the look on his face I could tell that he was shitting his pants.  
"Of course, Ma'am. Well, Verphis, we will go there early tomorrow. Wait for us at the city gates. So, bye!"

I've looked at my mother. I saw that she still had her scary look on her face. I walked closer to her and gave her hug. I could feel her hugging me back.  
"I love you mom." I said still little afraid.  
"I know Issei. But as your mother I cannot let you get hurt. I'm simply worrying about you. I've had a nearly heart-attack when I saw you with your wounds after trial and I don't want to see you like that again."

She was simply in her mama-bear mode. But I couldn't blame her. More than a year, and I could already tell that she was way better (in every possible way) than my… Than… Her…

I've noticed that she hugged my tighter, probably sensing my change of humor. I was happy that she could notice even the most little change in me.  
"Thank you, mom. For everything."  
"That's why I'm here for, son."

We had ended our hug as we started to heading back to orphanage. I've asked her in a half-joke.  
"But you were joking about me being grounded for a whole year, right?"  
She only looked at me, straight into my eyes, smiled very innocently and answered me.  
"No."  
'AAAhhh, Shi-'  
"And no swear words. Even in your thoughts."

* * *

Next day, as we have planned, We've met near city gate. It was still early morning, so we were practically half awake.

On my back I had a backpack. Yeah, before I could go, Imati made sure that I was well prepared. Water, food, bandages and even some clothes to change – With this set I could go to war. And it didn't help when I said that I was gonna come back at evening. But as I have learned – you can't fight your mama in her bear-mode. And don't.

When I was near gate, I saw Berion, Lester and Angar, already waiting for me.  
"You are going on a war or something? Buhahahaha!" Lester was laughing his ass off when he saw me.  
"Where is Kalom?" I asked but the answer was faster that I thought.  
"Already here." It was Kalom's voice.

After our group was made whole, we decided to go towards our destination. Meanwhile, when we were walking, Lester once again asked me about my backpack.  
"I guess that I can't say no to my mother." I've answered without hesitation.  
"Yeah… Imati can be a really scary woman. But that can be a problem, if you want to find any girlfriend."

I've stopped walking.  
'Girlfriend, huh?' My thoughts went into DxD world. First Reynare, then Rias… And whole ORC… For some weird reason, I felt pain in my chest. To be precise – in the place where I once had my evil pieces.  
"Hey Verphis, You ok?"

This question made me flinch. It was Angar – he was asking me while holding my arm.  
"Yeah, it's nothing, but thanks."  
That answer didn't satisfy him, but he decided to not dwell about it.

While our group was walking through forest, the mysterious person in my head decided to spoke to me once again.  
 _/I've never told you that, but your new mom is kinda… Scary…./  
_ 'She is not my new mom… She is my mom. But yes, she can be a little scary… But in a good way, I suppose… And I'm not Issei, I am Verphis!'  
 _/But you can't deny it that deep inside there is something left from Issei Hyoudo… I am living proof of that./_

Her words were covered by mystery.  
'You are what? Just who the hell are you?!'  
 _/Not now Ise, you need to find out yourself. Ja-ne!/  
_ And with that, she went silent.

After two hours of walking, we saw the ruins of an ancient buildings. They were looking like a weird mix between old Mayan and Egyptian constructs. In my opinion they were strangely beautiful. All those weird symbols. It was so fascinating.  
"Oy, look at Verphis, he is practically in heaven, hahaha!" Lester once again made a joke. I was also laughing, but he was right. I was in heaven.

These ruins were so fascinating. Whole history, waiting to be discovered.  
"Can somebody tell me more about these ruins? I would like to know more…" I said clearly being hypnotized with all what I saw.  
"Well, to answer your question…" Started Berion, visibly pleased from my reaction. "…This ruins were once kind of a base for ancestors. We don't know for purpose they've made this and we will never know, because they are too much destroyed…"  
"That's too bad… Hey, is there anyone that could teach me how to read these symbols?"  
"Well, Verphis, I think that in every temple, there is a teacher of ancient language. All you have to do is ask."

I was happy. There was a chance to learn those ancient pictographs.  
'This is awesome! Who knows how many secrets they hide? How much could I learn with this knowledge!'  
 _/Ise… I can hardly recognize you… What happened to this little pervert? Since when you are so… Eager to learn?/_ Was my inner demon surprised by my fascination?  
'How can I not? It's awesome! Besides… You should know why I am so eager to learn…'  
 _/You want to be unstoppable even without having big power… Woo… Maybe… Maybe you're truly learning something…/_ My inner voice has started to blabbering something to herself…

We were researching this ruins for hours. I've found a few old-looking stone tablets and some daggers. Of course I was happy with all what I've found.

It was already afternoon. We have already searched all of complex.  
"So, I think that we can go back-"  
"Kyaaaaaaach! Help! Somebody Help me!" Angar was stopped by sudden girlish scream.  
"It's not far away from here!" I said, when I have concentrated my hearing sense.

We were waiting for orders from Berion.  
"Verphis, you will go first, use trees as you cover, Angar and Kalom, you are main strike, while me and Lester will cover you back. Understood?"  
We've only made a nod in yes sign.

I've started to run towards forest. With a fast blur I've climbed to a tree as high as I could. Berion's tactic was easy to remember and do – my job was to made appearance first and to observe. When our group will start to attack, my job was to attack from higher positions as my advantage. After surprising our opponents. I needed to search and help the person who was begging for help.  
'Simple as Hell.'  
 _/Ho, Ise, are you trying to become an assassin? You are surprising me even more with each day!/_

I was jumping from tree to tree, being as quiet as possible, trying to sneak behind enemies back or rather… up enemies heads. Thanks to that I could cover my disadvantage in terms of power.  
'Berion is really a genius when it comes to tactics…'  
 _/Well, but you understand his tactics and even you come to your own conclusions… Your Onee-chan is soooooooooo proud of you!/  
_ "Oy, Oy woman! What have I said? No screaming for help or I will kill 'ya!"

I've stopped, hearing those words. I was hiding behind leafs, while looking down at that scene. What I saw made me very angry. There were a group of fifteen people, standing in a circle. In the center of circle was a young woman, lying, covered in dirt and shivering in fear.  
'Shit, the whole group of fucking rapists!"

But before I could do anything, my phone started to ring.  
"Verphis, what is the situation?" Someone has practically shouted to my ear.  
"Geez, Lester, don't shout to me. You're hurting my ears!"  
"No time for that! There are too many monsters here! We will be late! If you can, then catch the victim and run!" He signed out.

I was torn apart. I really wanted to kill these guys and help that girl, but on the other hand I was realistic. I didn't stand a chance against them.  
 _/Are you sure that you are realistic? Or maybe… You are simply afraid?/  
_ Yes, that was true. I was afraid. How could I not? Fifteen enemies, with swords or axes. And probably some archers and monsters hidden behind trees! I had no chance.  
 _/Ho… How pathetic!/_ She spoke to me once again. _/No I understand why they have thrown you out of DxD. You truly are pathetic… It makes me sick! Are you really that worthless without Boosted Gear? Will you let this innocent girl die? Or will you grow some balls and save her?/_

Her words made me angry. Me? Pathetic? Afraid? Even if I was, then what? Does that mean That I was gonna let this girl die?

No.

If I wanted to be stronger, I needed to take step further. As a warrior in a path of shadow, I needed to accept the fear inside me and let it change me, adapt me and give me strength.  
 _/Good boy./_ She only said hearing my thoughts.

I've jumped off from tree, adding some power into my legs. After a second, I've landed near two opponents. My fall created a little crater and a shock wave that pushed away many of my opponents. But before I started to fight with my enemies, I've created fire circle to protect the victim. After that I took out my sword feeding it with one desire: To kill every single one of them.

The first one who stood up was stubbed in the chest by my sword. The second one tried to stab me in my back. But "Her" voice has already alerted me about that sneaky attack. In a matter of nanoseconds I've turned my sword on One hundred eighty degree and stabbed my second enemy.

When the two of them felt down, I saw other opponents standing up slowly. But before I could attack them, my inner voice screamed to me:  
 _/Arrow, to your left, DUCK!/  
_ And I did as she said to me. Moment later I saw arrow hitting ground.  
'Thanks!'  
 _/Don't thank me, give him hell!/_

I saw an assassin in black robes with bow in his hand, standing on a tree. He was once again shooting at me. All normal people would start to dodging arrows, but not me.  
 _/Show him, that you can see him. Let him feel fear…/  
_ Her voice was giving me orders, but I didn't try to resist. She was right, I needed to show them, that they have really fucked up this time.

First shot – block – arrow's ricochet. And again, again, I've probably blocked five arrows. Then I've decided to end that stupid game. I've fed my sword with my energy and with one fast swing, I've unleashed it, creating wave of fire. This wave destroyed a tree, with assassin on it. The last thing that killer could feel were parts of tree that stabbed his chest.

I've stayed there for a moment, waiting for their move. After a second I've heard one command:  
"Fire!"  
In that moment, seven archers shoot at me at the same time.  
 _/Show them. Show them a true meaning of FEAR!/  
_ Before arrows could kill me, I've lifted my hand, as if I tried to shield myself.

But that was not the case. Instead of shield, I've created a field of hot air. The air had so high temperature, that all arrows started to vaporize when they entered the field. None of them had reached myself.

All of my enemies were looking at me like at a monster. I didn't know why, but I liked that feeling.  
"Let me show you how I'm doing it."  
I said as I've clicked my fingers. Half of a second later, seven little fire stings flu from behind my arms. Effect – seven archers were dead, only their commander was still alive.  
"You fucking monster! How dare you to kill all my squad." He was really angry at me. But his attitude was driving me into insanity.  
"How dare I? How DARE I? You tried to rape that girl, yet you asking me how dare I?!"

I've lifted my sword against him. I didn't want to simply kill him. No, I wanted to slaughter him like a pig. So I've slowly rushed at him, feeding myself with his fear. He screamed and rushed at me, attacking me with his sword. Of course it was meaningless since I could dodge every of his attacks.

I wanted to laugh when he lost his balance after my block. I thought that I could make myself an advantage from that situation. I kicked him in his jaw with my right leg.

Force of my kick was enough to practically made him fall to the ground. He tried to stand up, while holding his jaw. He was in pain, I could see and hear that. But I didn't let him – I held him on the ground with my right leg.

Then, I've lifted my sword above my head, with one target on my mind – his heart.  
"W-Wait! D-Don't k-k-kill m-me! I'll give you e-every-thing you want! Money? Power? Woman? Just tell m-"  
I didn't let him end his sentence. I've stabbed his heart.  
 _/Good, Issei, good. You did it well. That fucker is dead. Now, check out what happened with this girl./  
_ 'Okay.'

I saw that my fire circle was still burning. But before I could go closer, five warriors – probably the rest of group – tried to stop me. But there was something that made me calmer – they were shaking from fear.  
"Scram!" With my command they have all dropped their weapons and stared to run away.

I decided to cool down my flames. When my fire vanished, I saw a victim – it was scarred girl probably sixteen years old. She had shoulder-length, jet black hair. She also had gold glowing eyes, that were looking like a two suns with cat like pupils. But most shocking was color of her skin – It was not typical Centauian-like darker-skin color. Not to mention her lack of pointing ears.  
'If it's not the eyes, I could…'  
 _/…Think that she is from your world?/  
_ 'Yeah…'

I looked at her with shock. But I've quickly hid it, when I saw her terrified face. She was scared. Too scared to even move.  
"Look, I know that you are afraid." I've started talking to her, trying to calm her down. "But you need to trust me, okay? Please, I-"  
"Stay away from me!" She was screaming in fear. "Don't touch me!"  
 _/Issei, I think that she is afraid of you, because you are a man…/  
_ 'You mean…'  
 _/Yes, they could have hurt her in many ways…/_

I've clenched my fists. I couldn't believe how much this girl was hurt inside. But I didn't have time to slowly convincing her, as I've heard a roar of monster. I looked at her once again, which made her flinch from fear. Time was running out as monsters were closer and closer. I've taken out one of daggers that I've found in ruins and tried to give it to her. She was very hesitant and she didn't understand what I was doing.  
"I need to take you to the safe place. So, take this dagger. If you think that I'm going to hurt you, then go on and stab my heart."  
 _/What are you saying Issei?! Are you insane?!/_

I didn't answer to "her". Instead, I've continued my talk with girl.  
"Do you understand? My live is in your hands."  
She was shocked. I could easily tell that she couldn't believe my words. That's why I gave her dagger and started pushing it slowly towards my chest.  
"W-Wait! S-S-Stop! Please, stop!" Her high and scared voice was ringing in my head. "I don't want to… Hurt… You…"  
She was shaking and I could see that she started crying. I've made a small smile, knowing that she was clearly still herself.

I've turned back and knelt on one knee while saying:  
"Jump on my back. I'll take you to safe place."  
She only made a nod as she hugged my back.  
"Hold on tight!" With those words I've started running towards the only place that I've considered as safe – The orphanage.

As I run I could feel that girl was hugging me very tightly.  
 _/Issei, are you fucking nuts? Do you want to kill yourself?!/_ Voice in my head sounded very angry.  
'Nah, nothing like that. I just needed her to trust me and that was the fastest way…'  
 _/When you return to home, we will have a talk…/_

After thirty minutes I was near Elyne. Near city gates I saw my group.  
"Verphis, is that-" Angar started his question, but I've answered him before he could end.  
"Yes, that's a victim." I felt that she was more nervous, when I've stopped near my group. "I need to take her to Imati. Can you cover me?"  
They've only nod and we started to run towards orphanage.

After a five minutes, we have finally been near orphanage. When I was next to door I saw Imati with worried look on her face.  
"What happened?"  
"Please mom, I need your help. Take her to some empty room."  
She only made a nod as she tried to take a girl from my back. But the girl was too afraid and she hugged me tighter.  
"Don't worry." I said to her, calming her down. "This is my mother, Imati. She will help you, I promise."

She was hesitant at that moment, but after a minute she finally jumped of my back immediately hide behind Imati. Mother turned around and embraced her, saying:  
"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You are safe now."  
Girl was crying in her embrace. I was happy, because I knew that mom will help her.

But then, suddenly I felt dizzy. World in my head was spinning without control. And to make it worse, I've had revolution in my stomach.  
"I'm sorry…" I said as I've tried to walk away.  
"Verphis, what's wrong?"  
"Sonny?"

I tried to walk away but I've failed.  
'I've… Killed… Ten people… I've murdered… Ten people…'  
 _/Issei, Issei, yes, you have killed ten people but why are you having regrets? You have killed already in the past./  
_ 'What? I've never-'  
 _/All those stray devils. Fallen Angels in that church. Shalba Belzeebub. And maybe Cao Cao since you have poisoned him with Samael's blood./  
_ 'But all those people were-'  
 _/Bad? Evil? No Issei, you were simply blinded with your self-righteousness. But now you have opened you eyes. You have killed because you wanted to kill them./_

At that moment I've started to vomit. I felt so bad from that fact. The only thing that I could do was vomiting. After a minute, my convulsion has ended. I felt so weak, that I had problems with moving my limbs as if they were numb.  
 _/You're feeling bad? Why? Because you have killed some fuckers? So it would be better if that girl was raped? Wake up, Issei, because this is how world works. You need to stop justifying your acts. Kill is a kill, no matter the_ reason…/

She was right. Kill is a kill… Does that mean… That I'm… I'm… Bad person?

Then, I've felt that someone was hugging me. I knew that feeling. It was my mom, hugging me in silence. She took my head and carefully placed it on her chest. The last thing I remember was calming sound of her heart-beat, that sounded like a lullaby for me…  
"Sleep, my son. You need to rest. Sleep and let out all your sorrows and regrets. I'm here with you… My sweet son…

* * *

I slept for the rest of the day. When I woke up I felt better. I didn't know why, but maybe simply presence of my mother, her loving and carrying smiles and hugs, were giving hope, warm and protection. It was something… Divine.

Her presence was simply enough to give smile to everyone, to take away all sorrows.  
 _/She is more saint than even Archangel Gabriel… In positive sense…/_ My inner voice once said about her.  
'Really? Well, I have never met Gabriel, so I cannot compare her to Imati…'

A few days passed away in orphanage. That new girl was adapting herself to her new life. At first she was just like me, a little afraid of her future. But after a few days I could see her happy face when she was playing with kids.

Most of information about her I've gained from Nali. It's not like I wanted to know about her anything, but Nali was really happy that she had her "Onee-Chan". Well, if Nali liked that new girl, then I didn't mind. After a week Nali told me that this girl's name is Ahri. I thought that it was pretty… Exotic name.

From Nali I have also learned about what exactly happened to Ahri. It was really tragic past. Her parents died a few years ago, and she had to become a slave for noble families.  
'So nobles are sick bastards even in this world…'  
In that moment I made myself an oath that I'll make sure that she can move on from her past.

The best help for her was Imati. She could help everyone, I was sure of it.

When it comes Ahri, she was really happy that she could be surrounded by kids. It was giving her happiness. I also wasn't surprised when Ahri started to call Imati mother. They have liked each other like a true mother and daughter.

Imati said that I should try to help Ahri and be more friendly to her. It's not that I didn't want that… She was simply a little afraid of me. And I didn't blame her. I have fully understood her, after all what happened to her and after what have I did to those people – it was still fresh in her mind.

It's also not like she tried to avoid me, no, we have actually talked to each other. She was very grateful that I've saved her life.  
"Remember Ahri. " I once said to her. "Here we are all big family. If you need any help, then go ahead and ask!" She smiled happily and nod her head.

For a whole month we had a peaceful time. Until that one day, that once again changed my life.

It was late morning. Children were playing in the garden with Ahri baby-sitting them. Imati just walked out from orphanage with some drinks and snacks for kids. And I was sitting on a three, reading some book about ancestors languages. It was hard topic, since many books were saying some different things, but I could easily remember basic stuff.  
"Hey, what's that?" One kid asked me while he pointed in the forest.

What I saw nearly gave me a heart-attack. It was legion of soldiers and a few nobles riding on a weird animals. All of them were holding weapons – sword, axes, bows and even pistols.  
"Kids! Get back to orphanage, now!" It was literally an order. But kids have obeyed me immediately, running towards Imati.  
"Ahri, come on!" I said to Ahri as I saw her confused face. I've only pointed at army. On her face appeared fear.

After a minute, we have appeared near Imati. Ahri immediately hid herself behind Imati's back, shivering from fear.  
"Who are they?" I asked as I've tighter griped my blade.  
"This is a Shu family, a nobles from capital city. But why they are here?"  
"They've came for me!" Ahri started to panic. "The will take me, I don't want to go, I don't want to go! I'm sorry, I' sorry!"

Ahri was crying like a little lost child.  
"Don't worry, Ahri, They will not take you, I promise you." Imati said to her, embracing her in a protective hug, like a mother protecting her child from harm.

When it comes to me, I was getting more and more angry. This girl was terrified just by simply seeing them.  
'What the fuck they did to her?'  
 _/Bad things Ise. But you know, that your anger is boosted by your own experience, right? Both of you had bad experience with noble families. Don't let you anger overtake you…/_

Army suddenly stopped. Ten people went to us, fully armored and armed. One of them spoke to us.  
"This girl belongs to Shu family. Dispend her to us Immediately!"  
'That fucker!-'  
"She will not go anywhere with you. She is my daughter and I will not let to do any harm to her. "  
Some soldiers started to laugh.  
"Hoo… You are very pretty lady… You could be a very good bitch…" He said as he tried to touch my mom.

But his arm was stopped by my hand.  
"Do not. Touch. Her." I could see a visible disgust in his eyes.  
"Don't talk to me, disgusting warm. This does not involve you." He nearly spited words to me. "But you beautiful lady, leave this dirty place and join me." He said as he tried to grabed my mom's breast.  
"Don't touch me!" Imati nearly screamed, but that fucking rapist didn't stop. When his hand was near Imati's bust…

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! It hurts! It hurts!"  
His group was trying to understand what could happen to their leader. After a few seconds they saw that their leader was missing his left arm.  
"Don't you understand, that when woman says no, it means NO?!" I asked that fucker while holding my sword with visible blood on it.  
"You fucker! Do you know who I am? I am Outin Shu, the great prince of Shu family. You are DEAD!" My enemy screamed to me, but I've paid no mind to him.

His knights were very fast at respond, they've took out their swords and started to attack me. I've blocked it with awesome style and without any problems. They have even tried to counter me with their magic, but my fire was fairly superior . I was dodging, jumping… I have actually disarmed half of them, until…  
"Gravitia."  
One of his knights, near Outin, has spelled a magical formula.

In a second I've felt at least two or three times heavier. I've tried to move, but then I felt even more heavy.  
"What do you think about it? This spell is called 'Gravitia'. In short terms, it can increase gravity field in one place. In the place where you actually stand you have three times greater gravity than normal. It's a miracle than you can still stand.  
I made a dragon shot, but since gravity was different, my attack missed the target completely.  
"You piece of shit! You dare to attack my master? You deserve only death, you trash!"

Two knights have grabbed my arms, making sure that I can't move my limbs. I could hear my mother's screams, begging to let me go. But I wasn't paid my mind to that. For me it was like a weird Deja-Vu. Like it happened before to me already. The last thing I saw was Outin's sword aiming for my heart. Within a second, everything around me went blank…

* * *

When I've opened my eyes, I couldn't believe in what I saw. It was room, in my old house in Kuoh. The same room, where my whole old family betrayed me. To made it worse, it was the same moment. Once again those hateful eyes. I could feel Kiba's and Akeno's tight grip on my arms.

I knew too well, what was going to happen. I have relived that moment in many nightmares. Within a few seconds that bitch, Rias Gremory, will tore my evil pieces out of my chest, while everyone will be looking at it. Even my "parents". I don't remember the look on their faces, but I think that it was sadistic smile.

But this time something was different. Everything seemed to be… Frozen in time. What made it even more odd, were dark shadows enveloping me.  
 _/You know how it will end, right?/_ It was again "her" voice. _/You want power… And I shall grant you that. But you have to prove to me, how far can you go to gain power. So, will you prove it to me, Ise-kun?/_

In that moment, I knew what to do. Time was once again flowing normally. But before Rias could touch my chest, I've covered my arms in fire, burning Akeno's and Kiba's arms and chests. Then I've grabbed Rias hand to make her fall towards me and using my free hand, I've pierced her chest. I could steel feel her beating heart. Then I've looked into her disgusting blue-green eyes and asked her:  
"Will you die for me?" After saying those words, I've crushed her heart.

Her body started to disappear. On everyone's faces were only fear and terror. But then, once again, everything faded away. All around me become more white. Like I was standing in a white void.  
 _/Good, my little Ise. You have passed my exam. Your wish will be grunted./  
_ "Stop playing games with me! Who are you? Where are you?" I've screamed, wanting some answers. But I didn't know, how shocking the truth will be.

Then, I've felt someone's arms enveloping my waist. One second later I felt someone's head resting on my shoulder. Whoever it was, He or She was hugging me.  
 _/It was a long time since I could touch you, Ise./_ She said to me in carrying tone. This time her voice was more human-ish. I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember from where.

Then I felt that she was hugging me tighter, enveloping me with her wings.

Wait, wings?

I saw her wings. Her black feathered wings. Wings that could only belong to fallen angel.  
'That voice, that wings… No…'  
Then she turned me around. I saw her mature face, her violet eyes and long black hair.

I was too shocked to say anything. My body couldn't move. Meanwhile, she touched my cheeks with her hands and then she looked straight into my eyes and said:  
 _/It was a long time, Ise-kun. But now we can finally see each other again./  
_ "R-R… Rey… Reynare?!"

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Is it good?**

 **Ok, Reynare is back, but don't worry, her character will not be used the same way like in many other stories were Reynare was back alive. Trust me, I'm making sure of that.  
**

 **Issei has found a new friend. And I also know that there is already one DxD story where Ahri is one of characters. But don't worry, she will not be (when it comes to behaviour) like Ahri from League of Legends or that other story (which is BTW awesome story - check out "A Shield, a Sword and a Savior"). She will be... Very different.**

 **BTW if you do wonder about Imati's character, this is a little info about her from me. When it comes to personality, she a mix between Mavis from Fairy Tail and Aerith from Final Fantasy VII and OC. When it comes to how she looks... Just Imagine Aerith but more mature looking with elves pointing ears... Yeach something like that.**

 **Okay that's it. I hope you are waiting for next chapter - don't worry, it will be here faster than this chapter.**

 **So, see you later :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Peace is The Best

**Hello world! It's Czechus here, with new chapter of "The Betrayed Dragon". I hope you are ready, because a new plot will be shown in this chapter. I was working on this chapter for more than month… I think that I was writing it for like two months… But still, I think that it will be good. But, I need to say, that this chapter will be a little different since here will be… A little romance part… But first, to the comments!**

 **Thedevilgamer** : Well… I can't say any spoilers here, since more like 99% of people don't like spoilers… All I can say is – wait. I have in my plans something that you may like… [making devilish smile…]

 **Massone22** : I am glad.

 **Danmaku-OverLord** : Thanks, and I can't wait to show all of you what have I planned for this story. And about that game… Yes I've heard about this game… What about it?

 **RangerElk76** : Good to know that my story can be surprising to someone. I wanted to create something new, so I am glad that at least, that my story is surprising. And don't worry, your wish will be granted… With time… And about Beta… You can say that I have a ½ Beta… since his time is very limited… But anyway, thanks.

 **Jason** : I know, that I didn't show why Issei went to Centauria, or anything more about ORC and they betrayal. But don't worry, it was (and still is) my plan… I will show everything in arc 3. And yes, Ise will confront his old friends. But that is all what I can say… The rest is TOP SECRET!

 **Okay people, that is all. Enjoy the chapter 9**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** Peace is the best.

„R-R…Rey…Reynare?!" My heart stopped beating. It was unreal. From all of persons that I thought I'll see here, It has to be her. And when I thought that I have finally get rid from her.

And yet, she was here, stroking my cheeks and holding me tightly. In her eyes, I haven't seen any malicious intentions… Well not towards me…  
 _/Yes, Ise-kun, that's me. It took you long./  
_ "But… How… How is that even possible?"  
 _/Well, in some metaphorical sense, I was always here. Sometimes deeper in your sub- consciousness, but I was always inside your heart…/_

I didn't want to believe it. It was simply beyond my imagination.  
"I'm insane, right? I have already lost my mind, did I?" I asked her while having some problems with my thoughts. I didn't know what to do; Laugh, scream, nothing… It was too much for me.  
 _/No Issei, you're not./_ She answered while hugging me more tightly. I've flinched from fear and my heart wanted to burst out of my chest. _/Please, do not fear me. I am here for you./_

The scenes of me being killed by her, mocking by her, even her killing Asia and taking away her Sacred Gear while laughing like a psycho…  
'Why do I think about Asia? In the end, she deserved that. She deserved every single pain she felt…'  
"But… You've killed me! You were mocking me! And… You have been killed…  
 _/Yes, my body was destroyed by that red-haired harlot, but we were connected more than you've thought./_ She said as she lies her head on my chest.

It took me a moment to calm myself.  
'Easy Verphis, easy. If she would want to kill you, she would probably already try to do that. Yet, she was always helping you when you were in a blink of death…'  
"Then… How is that possible, that you are here?"  
 _/Do you know what happened to you, when Rivezim used his new weapon on you?/_ She asked me while still nuzzling my head.  
"I have lost my Boosted Gear…"  
 _/This is only one thing. But there were more things that happened to you. But to make you understand… Do you know how Rivezim was able to destroy your Boosted Gear?/_

It was very important question, yet I've never actually asked myself that. I've never bothered to ask that, since I had other problems in my head. I needed to move on from my loss and so I did…  
"No… I thought that Rivezim just used some of his powers… You know… Since he is super-devil…"  
 _/Well, you are thinking In a logical way, but no, it's not that simple./_ While she was answering me, she made me fall and she lied all her body on mine, still hugging me. _/Rivezim used one of the most powerful power to curse you Ise. He used the power of Trihexa…/_  
"What!?" Okay, that was shocking. I was cursed by Trihexa himself…  
 _/Yes, you have the curse of Trihexa. The first part of it was destroying your Boosted Gear. The second part… Well, that's where I come from. I supposed to be your never ending nightmare…/_

That actually made sense. Not only destroying my main source of power but also making my worst nightmare to be real… 'Rivezim, you one tricky motherfucker…'  
"So… What changed?"  
 _/I was watching you from the moment you've lost your Sacred Gear… On the beginning, I really wanted to have my revenge on you./_ Her voice was… Sad, truly sad. _/But then I've watched your memories. I was really positively surprised at how you wanted to make all your friends happy and to keep them safe… How much you were willing to sacrifice for them…/_

She stopped. I was glad for that. It was still painful for me. After a minute she continued.  
 _/It was really sad to me, when I watched how they've betrayed you. How much you tried to survive in the place they've sent you. You didn't deserve that, You were so nice to them, you have taken all sorrows from them and took all pain on yourself… It was tragedy to me. That's why I thought, that you have faced already enough… So instead of destroying you, I wanted to help you…/_

It was hard for me to take. One of my greatest enemies was actually one of my greatest allies.  
"So all that time… You were simply protecting me…"  
 _/Yes. Is that weird?/_ Her tone was more… Onee-Chan-ish. _/You know, It makes me wonder… What would have happened if I didn't kill you back then… I would take you to Grigory… You would be my subordinate… My little slave… You know… Like all other couples dating…/  
_ "Are you saying that you could fall in love in me?"  
She only delicately laughed.

We've stayed like that for a while. I was thinking about past and her. But then I've remembered that I had something to do.  
"You know that I must go, right?"  
 _/Yes… I know… Be safe Ise… Or Verphis you prefer?/_  
"Call me whatever you like, Reynare-Onee-chan."  
When I saw her blush, I've burst out with laugh.  
 _/Since when you are so charming?/_ She asked teasingly. _/But since you were so nice to me, I will let you have some of my power… Good luck!/_  
With those words I've started to wake up.  
"Time for work…"

* * *

When I've opened my eyes, I saw that I was in exactly the same moment when I've lost my consciousness. Two knights were still holding my arms and Outin was still aiming for my heart.  
'So our talk was that fast?'

My plan was simple. Burning some knights and kill that noble fucker. Easy to do. Why? Because he thought that he had already won. And that was my advantage. So I've increased the temperature of my body and covered my arms in fire. The heat from my arms was melting knights armors. But they didn't have time to even notice that, because as fast as I felt a hole in their armors, I've grabbed them. The first one – that one to my right – I made him fall into Outin's sword. Then I picked up that one to my left and thrown him towards Outin.

Outin was covered in two bodies – one dead and one alive.  
"Aaargh, Help me! You shitheads!" He made an order by scream. With his command, eight knights took their weapons out and charged at me.  
 _/Just don't get too cocky. They can surprise you in not pleasant way./  
_ 'What do you suggest?'  
 _/Hm… Tell me… Did my little dragon wash his mouth?/_ Reynare asked in very teasingly tone.  
'What? What are you talking abo- Ah… Now I get it…'

I concentrated on fire inside my stomach. It was very long time ago, since I used that attack. And that was weird for someone who is a dragon. But right now I could feel all that powerful energy inside me.  
"Roooooaaaaaarr!" I've unleashed all my fire from stomach. That made my enemies very surprised.  
"What the-"  
"Flying Va-"  
But when my attack has reached them, none of them could speak, since pain and heat was too overwhelming.

After that attack, only Outin and three knights were still standing. All of them were terrified. It was good sign to me.  
 _/Maybe you will show them, what you truly are?/_ Reynare suggested to me. And it was a really great idea.  
"Tell me, Outin, do you fear me?" I asked him as I've spread out my four dragon wings and covered them in fire.

In one fast swing I released fire in double "X" form. Second later, one big explosion was seen in the place where knights were standing.

I decided to hide my wings, while I slowly walked towards the ashes from explosion. In the big crater, I saw two dead bodies, practically burned to ashes. The last knight had burning scars on his body, probably second degree. Outin didn't have any other wounds, besides the one that I've already given him. Probably all his knights played their roles as living shields.

The last remaining knight has begged for help. But Outin looked at him with disgust and killed him without any hesitation. Then he turned to me and screamed.  
"You think that I'll let you live after what you have done to me? I'll burn this stupid place to the ground!" Then he turned around and screamed to his army. "Soldiers! Destroy this wretched place! Burn this place to the ground!"

All his soldiers took out their bows and shoot out arrows, covered in oil and fire.  
"Stop! I'll go with you! Just leave this place! Don't kill children inside!" Imati was very afraid and tried to desperately convince Outin to stop his attack. But it was already too late. Arrows were already in the air, aiming at orphanage.

Time has once again stopped for me. I saw the route of arrows. Before any of them could touch orphanage, many of them will kill Mom and Ahri.  
'No… They will kill them!' Tears were bleeding from my eyes. I spread my wings and started to fly as fast as I could. I was actually faster than any of arrows.  
'Reynare! Give me as much power as you can! I'm begging you!'  
 _/Your plan! It's a suicide!/  
_ 'No it's not, it will work!'

With a fast blur, I've appeared in front of Mom and Ahri, spreading my wings and arms in a protective way. Before arrows could hit any target, I've flared my power – which was on high class devil level – and created a great wall of flames.

Only a few arrows broke through my fire, but they were too destroyed to fly any longer. Some of arrows hurt my back, but none of them were critical to my life. But it was still hurting like a bitch.  
"Are you okay, Mom, Ahri?" I asked my mom and new companion. My mother had her eyes in tears, while Ahri was scared.  
"Ise…" She said as she slowly started to walk towards me. But before she could get closer to me, I felt that something stabbed my heart.

It was Outin's sword. I tried to do something, but my mind was too shocked. And them, he just took his sword out of me.  
"ISE!"  
 _/ISE!/  
_ "VERPHIS!"  
I've heard Mom, Ahri and even Reynare screaming my name. But I couldn't do anything. My limbs were numb. The only thing was letting my body to fell down to the ground. And Then, everything went black…

* * *

When I met him for the first time, I was nothing more than run-away slave, nearly raped by my "masters"… I didn't trust anyone, I just couldn't…

And then I saw him…

First, his flames, protecting me from any harm. I could hear horrific screams. Then, when he defeated all enemies, he wanted to help me. It was shocking to me. Nobody ever wanted to help me since my parents died. After all, who would ever help a slave? Yet he, with his smile and weird looking hair, with his hand reaching for me…

And then, felt his energy. It was dark, very dark and powerful. But not evil… Only hurt… Recovering, but still hurt. Like if something bad has happened to him in the past.

Shocking and touching were his words. When he gave me his own dagger and said:  
"My life in your hands."  
He simply believed in me, that I'll trust him and not kill him.

His body was warm, very warm but in very pleasant way. It was giving a feeling of comfort and protection, something that I haven't felt for a long time. And to make it better, he took me to safe heaven with a goddess on a charge. This goddess, took all sorrows and pain away from me, practically becoming my new mother.

I never thought that orphanage can be heaven. But Imati, mother to all kids here, showed me a beauty of this world. Kids that were treating me like their older sister… At that moment I have realized why Imati loves all kids. Living here was one of the most magnificent part of my life. like if all what happened to me was only a bad dream.

In orphanage also lived my savior. Big brother for all children here. Many kids called him Verphis. But I've heard Imati calling him also Ise… It was weird to me… Why does he had two names, I wondered. But then, Nali little girl with white hair said:  
"Onii-Chan have two names, but he's using his second one, Verphis… Mama said that it means something endless. Ise is his old name… He doesn't like it… It reminds him of his past… Past that he want to remember.

It hit me. He was in many ways just like me. Hunted by demons from his past. But he was still very distant, sometimes even scary to me.  
"Don't worry, AhriOnee-Chan, Onii-Chan is very carrying and loving, he just don't like to show it." Then she made a bright smile. "Just talk to him. Believe me, you'll find very good friend in him!"

Imati said very similar thing…  
"Ise had very bad and hard past… Verphis is a new chapter in his life… Or rather his new life… I know that he may look like he doesn't want to have anyone close to him… I wish he could just open up a little to more than a few people… He could find some nice girl, get married, have his own kids. That's my little wish for him, I wish he could finally find his own happiness.

The more I was watching him, the more I could understamd him. At first, he seemed to be a-social or even anti-social. But then I saw him playing with kids… He was happy… And he had very cute smile…

Of course we've talked to each other. Nali was right, he was very friendly, kind and sometimes even shy.

It was weird to me, since his energy was telling a different story. His energy was very dark, not necessary evil, but still dark… When he was doing his training, I could feel many painful emotions coming from him. Yet he was still smiling and had strength to protect what he loved… I've also heard from Nali and Mom how he nearly died while protecting Nali… It was touching...

And then, when the day of attack came, he was worrying about me and all kids. I felt his fury when Outin tried to enslave me and Imati. When he fought with Shu's knights… He didn't give up, even when everything was against him.

In his fight I could finally see what he truly is. Why he was so un-centaurian. The moment he unleashed his four wings with scales, I've reminded my biological mother stories about very strong and proud creatures called "Dragons".  
'So Verphis is a Dragon? Does that mean that he is like my mother? From different world?!'

Yet even when he was winning, Outin took all his evilness out and gave order to kill us and all kids in orphanage. So I was really shocked when Verphis took all arrows on himself, protecting us from getting hurt. Nobody has ever done that to me before him. Yet he did it again. It touch my heart. And even when he was still in pain, he smiled to us and asked:  
"Are you Okay?"

But the horror has just began when Outin's sword impaled Verphis heart.  
"ISE!"  
"VERPHIS!"  
Me and Imati screamed in fear. We were afraid that Veprhis will die. After a month I founded out that I really like him… And care for him…

We've run to Verphis. Imati has lay his head on her lap and took his hand. Verphis returned her grab and said:  
"I'm sorry mom, I wasn't strong enough… *cough, cough* I'm sorry…"  
"Don't talk Ise, save your strength." Imati was in tears and so was I. I felt that his aura has dropped into a very low level. He was dying.

I've dropped to knees, feeling numb. He was the first boy who was nice to me and now he was dying, because he protected me.  
"Verphis… Don't die… Please…" I've sobbed in tears.

Then, the worst happened. Verphis started to slowly closing his eyes.  
"No, no, no, don't close your eyes, you hear me, son, you can't!"  
"Wake up, Verphis! Please, wake up!"  
We were desperate. I tried to use some of my powers to heal him… But it was pointless. His heart has stopped beating. He… He died…

I've broke into tears. I refused to believe it. He couldn't, he didn't, right? Then, I've look at Imati. Her eyes were without any light.  
"Son? Get up… Please… You promised to kids that you will play tags with them… Come on… Nali will be sad if you won't wake up… Ise, sonny, please…!" Her tone was practically dead. But then, suddenly, something had changed in her. Her body was covered in green aura with stars in it. It was like looking into nature itself. And her voice was filled with power, yet it was still motherly to me. "No. I will not let you die here. I promised you that you will live your life in happiness and I will fulfill that promise. So please, Ise, live my son!"

Then, I felt Veprhis heart started beating again, when mother's green energy has covered him and started to heal him. From the ground under him, flowers started to grow, as if nature itself wanted to protect him. Then the flowers started to appear next to me. In the end, those flowers created a wall, that protected both me and Verphis. But I still could see clearly what was going on, on the other side.

I saw Imati looking at me with her mother-like eyes.  
"Ahri, My daughter, please help him." She said as she turned away to face our enemies.

As I looked at Verphis, I saw his face, filled with pain. I tried to help him but m power wasn't enough to do that.  
'I need more power!' I thought. 'But that means, that I… I need to release my true form…'

I was a little hesitant, but after a second I disowned it from me.  
'He saved me, so why I have any seconds thoughts? No… I need to save him!'

Truth to be told, I was afraid of Imati and Verphis reaction to my true form. But even with that fear, I've released my true form. On my head, two black fox ears appeared and large fluffy white fox tails appeared out of my back. There were also three pairs of red fox whiskers-like marks on my cheeks.

As I was healing Verphis, I saw Imati in action. She was levitating in air and she was covered in her green aura. Her eyes were glowing in bright light.  
"You tried to kill all children here." She spoke with goddess-like tone. "You tried to take away and harm my daughter. You have nearly killed my son… BEGONE!"

With those words, multiply roots grow up from ground and started to attack all soldiers. First to hit was Outin – he was killed first, being practically ripped apart. Seeing that, all soldiers started to run away, as fast as they could. But not all of them were lucky to survive this.

When all soldiers run away, Mom has calmed down. Her feet touched the ground and she walked towards us.  
"Ahri." She spoke, this time in normal, carrying tone. "You did well, my daughter…"

Then, without any reason, I closed my eyes and went to sleep…

* * *

In Verphis mind, Reynare was looking at unconscious manifestation of Verphis. She was very annoyed, yet on her face was still visible worry.  
 _/Seriously, Ise, we've barely met after so long and you're dying again. It's really endless Déjà vu…/_  
Reynare was really mad at our protagonist. Then her face became more red. _/If I knew what would have happened to you, I would kill you and took over your body, you-baka!/_  
"Please, do not make this kind of jokes, Reynare."

That voice made Reynare flinch. As she turned around to said that, she saw beautiful goddess, with glowing eyes, blond-brown hair, delicate face and wearing a weird dress that looked as if it was created from stars. Her whole aura was giving a star-like light.  
"After all, all he wanted to do, was to protect me Ahri and kids. So it's more my fault than his."  
 _/I know you…/_ Reynare was scared as hell. _/You are… You are Imati… But you look different…/_

On Imati's face appeared wide smile.  
"You can say that this is my more true form, my little daughter."  
 _/Hey! I'm not your dau-/  
_ "You are part of my son. That makes you my daughter."  
That left Reynare speechless.

For a whole minute, Reynare was looking at Imati as she was healing Verphis soul. When she was done, she looked at Reynare and said:  
"It's done, for now. Please, protect him. He needs you more than he thinks."  
 _/I know… Don't worry, I will./_ Reynare said as she gave to Imati a very confident smile. _/After all, I'm doing it for a long time./_

Imati was pleased with that answer. But before she went back to the real world, she asked about one thing.  
"Reynare… When will you tell Ise about 'him'?"  
 _/When he will be ready. He can't get drunk with his own power, right?/_  
Imati made only a little smile and she faded away from Verphis mind…

* * *

"Do you think that he will accept me, mom?  
"Of course Ahri. All kids adore your true form. You look so sweet."  
"Thanks mom. I really appreciate."

Those words woke up me from my slumber. At first I didn't know what happened – how the hell I got into my old room or why Imati and Ahri were here. When I've finally opened my eyes I saw my mother looking at me with joy and happiness as she was holding my hand tightly near her heart. She was crying, but with tears of happiness.  
"Ise… I'm so glad that you are okay!" She said while she embraced me tightly. "I was so afraid, I'm sorry that I've let you got hurt, I'm sorry!"

I couldn't do anything more than return her hug. Through her hug I could feel motherly love that embraced me whole. It lasted for a minute. When we've ended I've turned my head to face Ahri.

And Then I felt shock.

I saw Ahri, but she looked different. On her face there were three pairs of red marks that looked like fox whiskers. Her eyes had a cat-like pupils and looked like two gold suns, shining with beautiful light. On top of her head I saw two black fox ears with white fur inside. And from her back, nine large white fox tails were swinging slowly.  
'She's… She is a fox youkai?!'  
 _/And on top of that… A Kyuubi no Kitsune?! So she is also from our world?!/_ Reynare was as shocked as me.

When Ahri saw my expression, on her face fear and sadness appeared. From her eyes tears started to drop. I didn't know why, but that sad look on her face made a pain in my chest. In a second I understood why she had such expression.

She was afraid that I would call her a freak. But in my opinion, she was quite opposite.

When I saw her for the first time, I thought that she was very beautiful. But now, I could easily tell that she looked like a goddess.  
 _/Is my little Ise in love? Oh, I feel a little jealous, you know?/_ Reynare's words made me blush a little. Mom only made a smile seeing me like this.

When it comes to me… Well, I felt weird need to pat her head and rub her ears. And I did that… It felt… Good… When it comes to Ahri… At first, she covered herself in blush, but after a second she closed her eyes, smiled and started… Purring.  
 _/She's so cute!/_ Reynare was screaming in delight, but she had a point. Ahri was very cute. And my face was more red from blush.

Mom only smiled seeing this situation.  
"Ho… Do I hear a wedding bells?" When she said that we've run away from each other. Our faces were red from her comment. "Okat, Ahri, I think that Verphis needs some rest. You two can go a a date later. Sleep well, Ise."  
"Mom!" "Mom!"  
Me and Ahri screamed in embarrass.

When mom and Ahri closed the door to my room, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

After a few days I was fully recovered. I did not have any problems with walking or training. Yet it was still weird to me knowing, that I had my heart impaled by sword. I mean, I once already had holes from weapons and attacks, but it still is weird.

Besides my training, I was also meditating. I tried to gain knowledge about my powers and myself. Reynare was very big help for me. She was teaching me her own abilities, like creating spears or other types of weapon. Of course they were all made of dragon fire.  
'Wow… I never thought that I could manipulate fire in so many ways…'  
 _/Well, you have trained well and that's a result. You should try to create something else than swords and spears, like bows or pistols./_ Reynare said with proud in her voice.  
"Thanks. But what about my magic abilities?"  
 _/Well, I was rather an assassin than magician, so I think that the best way for you is to learn magic from temple masters and from experimenting by you own./_  
And so I did that.

Every day I was starting with training. Days were once again peaceful. You know, training, eating, playing with kids, talking to mom and Ahri…

After a few talks with mom about my hair-style, I decided to cut my 'weird hair' (as mom was calling it) in Elyne. When I went back home, I had typical male hairstyle from anime… You know, short but not too short. My mother was very glad.  
"You finally look like a fine growing man! This hairstyle suit you well. You look so handsome! Now every lady can be yours!"

My eyes went down, when I've heard that comment. Even after all that time, I still wasn't ready for any relationship. I felt insecure and afraid of being betrayed again.

But little I knew at time, on Ahri's face , there was visible sadness. I didn't know why.  
"But maybe you won't have to look so hard?" Imati said with sly smile. Ahri only made a smile after hearing that.  
'Is it me or Mom is trying to hook me up with Ahri?'  
 _/No, she only has a mother intuition./_ Reynare answered my thoughts in very mysterious way…

And another days full of peace were slowly passing away with joy and smile. I've noticed that Ahri was more friendly towards me. The day after I woke up, she hugged me saying:  
"Thank you."  
After that, we were talking every day. She was very good companion to talk.  
"You know, you look very nice in your true form." I once told her. She covered herself in blush and said:  
"T-Th-Thank Y-You. Y-You are also h-handsome – I mean nice!"  
With those words, a very awkward silence was between us.

A few weeks later I went for another trip, this time alone. Of course once again I had to have a good bye party, and once again Nali and Mother were crying. This time however, with addition of Ahri. She did also hug me and say:  
"Be safe… Please…"

My plan was quite simple – to learn in every Temple of Centauria. In Elyne I already was, so there was only six left.

Meantime, when I was traveling, I've found my new companion – a centaurian cat named Shadow {*}. She was… Well, kind of like my familiar. We've talk to each other every day. Mostly she was sitting on my arm, lying on my head or sleeping on my chest. But she wasn't lazy, no. She was teaching me many things about Centauria. Mostly about how to survive in wild.

But not only that. She taught me how recognize eatable verbs, animal traits or even how to fight like a Centaurian Cat. Thanks to her I could be better in my path of shadows.  
~Actually, where are we going, Nyan?~ She once asked me.  
"Well… I think that our first stop will be at Onyx temple, where I would be able to learn advanced martial arts and how to control my body… After that… I don't know… Maybe Zin, the temple of weapons or Dan'ma the temple of magic…"  
~Well, It seems like we have a hellish long adventure, nyan!~  
"Yeach, it is." I answered her as I pated her head. She only made a soft purr as a response…

* * *

Verphis. That name brought weird hope and warm into my heart. The first boy, who wasn't using me as a slave. No, he was the first boy in my life who was… Friendly towards me.

He was really good friend to me. I... Really wanted to be next to him. Yet I didn't know why. I even asked Nali and mother about that feeling.  
"You do like Onii-Chan?! It's sweet! You'll have to tell him when he'll come back!" Nali said with her childish energy.  
"Ahri, what do you feel, it might be love." Mother answered with her smile. "Oh, my little daughter is in love! I'm so happy! I can't wait see how it will bloom!"

Her words made me blush like a red rose. But, when I thought about it… Will this feeling be mutual? Will he like me back? Will he have the same feelings towards me?

I felt weird pain in my chest. Some very heavy and dark thoughts started to appear in my head.  
'What if he will not want me? Before he brought me here, I was a slave. Why he would like to have a slave as a girlfriend? He will probably find someone better than me… I… I am dirty… Nothing more than a dirty slave…'

Tears started to drop from my eyes. My chances with him were non-existing. I felt my legs shaking. I was afraid.

But then I felt my mom hugging me. When she did that she said:  
"You have nothing to worry. I know that Verphis likes you more than he realizes. Besides, maybe you will be the one who will completely heal his fragile heart.

Her warm was giving me hope. She really was a great mother.

I had waited for him for a few months. Less than a year, more than six months. In that time, I was thinking about him… Whenever I remember his smiling face… Something inside me was telling me:  
'Claim him! Claim him as your own! Only that way he won't be taken!'

Yes… I wanted him to be with me… I was afraid that when he will come back he will be taken by other girl. I felt bad… I… Do I lov-  
"Onii-Chan is back!"

Nali's happy voice woke me up from my bad thoughts.  
'Verphis is back?! He came back?! Yes! Finally!'  
I've run towards garden to see him after all these months.

In the garden I saw mother , Nali and many other kids there. Imati was crying from happiness and so was I.  
"Verphis Onii-Chan!"

And we saw him. His short brown hair, his handsome posture. He was wearing long grey trench coat. He was looking good in that.

And then I saw something on his head. It was black… Centaurian Cat. It was sleeping within his hair, while swinging lazily its tail. I was little afraid, because I've heard about those cats when I was still a slave. Many warriors were talking about them with fear. Their hunting abilities, skill to change their seize and even ability to fly without wings… Truly terrifying.

And yet, one of those cats was peacefully lying on Verphis' head.

But after a minute, when all happy voices from kids could be heard by Verphis, the cat yawned and jumped to his right shoulder.  
~Meow!~  
"I know, Shadow! But you will like them!" Verphis talked to cat.

When he entered the garden, he was tackled to the ground by all kids. They were all happy to see their older brother.  
"Verphis, what is this?" One kid asked while pointing at cat.  
"This is Centaurian Cat called Shadow."  
~Hello, Nyan.~

I was shocked. Am I insane or did that cat just said something in my mind?  
"She's soooo cuuuuute!" Nali esd hyped like never before. She was hugging Shadow like a stuffed bear.  
~Hey! You're choking me!~  
"Nali, come on, you are suffocating Shadow, let go of her." Verphis said with a little smile. Nali did that, but then she suddenly tackled Verphis to the ground.  
"Onii-Chan, I missed you!"  
"O-O-Okay, missed you too, hehe."

Verphis was indeed happy. From the look on his face I could easily read that.  
'After all, he is in home.'

Then when he finally was able to stand up, he ended in bone-crushing hug of our mother, Imati.  
"Mom… Mom… I love you too… And I truly missed you-AU! Mom, you're crushing my bones-AU!"  
"Oh, my little sonny, how did I miss you. I could crush you with all my love!"  
"You're-*CRACK*- Indeed-*CRACK*- doing it!"  
Then she pulled him out said with scary smile and a little angry tone.  
"Are you denying my love towards you?"  
"No, mom, I do not!"

Verphis at that moment was scared. But only for like one second, after all, he understood that mother was only teasing with him.  
'Mom can be really scary when she is in her mama-bear-mode…' I thought with a delicate smile on my face.  
"So, sonny, where have you been?" Imati asked with a little hint of worry in her voice.

Verphis smiled and answered:  
"Well, I as in Oxyn temple for three months. I was able to learn there some very advanced martial arts for my path of shadows. Then I went to Zin temple, where I've spent four months. I've learned there how to properly fight with weapons like swords, bows, lances and many more."  
"That's good news!" Mom was very happy." And how did you meet Shadow?"  
~Well, I can answer that, Nyan!~

Shadow started t tell her story. I smiled when I've heard how Verphis helped her.  
'He is so nice. He's helping everyone. He may be a little asocial, but he is still good boy. I… I truly like him' I thought with a little blush on my face.

I was in my little world for a while, blushing madly and fantasying about Verphis, when I've heard Imati's voice:  
"You know what, sonny? I think that Ahri would like to speak with you."  
"Yeach, Onii-Chan, you better talk with Ahri Onee-Chan! Hehehe!" Added Nali with her childish voice.  
'Oh boy…' I thought when Veprhis stared at me with look full of questions…

* * *

A few weeks after my return, I noticed that few things were a little different. And mostly I did know why.

It all started on my nineteenth birthday party… Well, not exactly birthday. My "birthdays" were anniversary of the day when Imati has found me. But still, we just called it my birthdays.

But back to the topic. On my nineteenth birthday there was something odd. I mean, at first, everything was pretty normal, kids wished me the best as did Mom. She even gave me a new fireproof set of clothing (that looked awesome). And of course she just needed to hug me. But then it was Ahri's turn.

At first she gave me a very nice hood, that I could attach to any shirt.  
"Geez, Ahri, It looks awesome! Thanks!" I said to her, not truly knowing what those words meant to her. After hearing my words, she blushed madly and hugged me while also using some of her tails. It was very pleasing feeling.

After that I went to city with my friends for more… Mature party. You know, alcohol and kind of stuffs. Of course we were "a little" drunk. When Mom saw me like this… Well, she was not happy at all.  
"That was the last time when you were allowed to drink alcohol. Do you understand?"  
"Y-Yes *HIC* M-M-Mama!" I barely said.

At that time, Reynare was laughing her ass off while seeing me like this. But I was too drunk to even react. But more surprising was next morning. I've found Ahri, sitting next to me in my bed. She had her right hand on my forehead.  
"Oh… H-hey V-Verphis… I… I was checking if… If you feel… Okay." She said with rose like blush on her face.  
"Eee… yyym… Thanks Ahri…"

With each other day, Ahri has started to be… more clingy towards me. At first, she just talked to me more and started to hang out with me more. I truly appreciated that. I very liked our conversations and walks. But it was not end.

When we were sitting near each other, her hand was touching mine and of her tail would tie around my arm. I'm not saying that it wasn't pleasing. It just that I didn't know what to do.

I even asked a few people about that.  
"Oh, it's natural that Ahri like you. After all, you are my handsome boy! Ooh, I can't wait to see when you will be engaged and-" Mom was already making plans for both of us. When she was telling me that, she was holding my cheeks with her hands. One vote for love.

Next person – Shadow.  
~Nyaaahahahah, our little Verphis has found someone who likes him more than a friend! That's sweet, nyan. I'll tell you this, if you like her back – and I can say that you do – then tell her, nyan.~ Shadow said, while lying on my chest. Two votes for love.

Then I've asked Reynare.  
 _/Buhahahahaha, Gosh, you are like a lost puppy!_ _Hahahaha!/_ At first she was laughing madly, but then calmed down and said. _/But I know what is your problem. You are afraid that it will be all over again, like with ORC or me?/_  
"I… I… Yes…"

Reynare hugged me from behind and lie her head on my right shoulder and said.  
 _/But your fear is quite understandable. You don't want to go through the same, over and over, but tell me – in that time when you were with he, was she like any of 'em?/_  
"No… She wasn't looking at me like on a piece of meat or very useful trophy… She was truly friendly and kind… But…"  
 _/You are afraid that she wants your power, don't you?/_ Jackpot, exactly my thoughts.

She made a sigh and wrap her wings around me.  
 _/Ise, Ise, Ise… To answer your question… You know her for a long time... Even longer than any girl from ORC… You two rely on each other and trust in yourself… Trust me… I have a feeling that she will be a great girl for you… Or even wife./_  
"So… Should I give her a chance?" I asked with still doubts in my voice.  
 _/Yep. She carrying for you, she wants to spend her time with you… I think that she is already in love with you./_ I've blushed madly hearing her words. She only giggled when she saw my reaction.

But before I could do anything in that case, I had to go to another temple. This time to Fi'rah Temple, where I'll be able to learn the languages of Ancestors. But I still had enough time to make sure what I felt about Ahri.  
'Yep… Come on Verphis, be a man. This ain't like in your world… This is not lust for power…'  
Then I've remembered her beautiful smile, her delicate hands, her hypnotizing-like eyes… I think that I truly like her…'  
A truth, that I'll know in the future Indeed…

* * *

Verphis.

After all this time I've spent in orphanage, his name was giving me warm in my heart. I wanted to spend every time with him. I truly wanted to be next to him. I…

I wanted him to be mine…

His smile, his eyes, his body… I wanted to be safe in his arms, while he would be wrapped by my arms and tails. Me and Verphis as a happy family.

Yet, I was afraid.

After all, previously, I was nothing more than a slave… Why would he want me? He could have any women with his look. So why would he chose me?

Even after mom said that everything will be alright, I still felt fear, fear of losing him to another women.  
'I want him to look only at me… I can be perfect wife for him! I just need to tell him!'

Day after day, I tried to spend as much time as I could. I really appreciated our talks. When only I could, I was grabbing or hugging his arm with my tails. To my delight, he actually liked it. I couldn't be more happy than seeing him like this.

But to my horror, Veprhis had to go to another temple.  
'Another few months without him! How I suppose to take it? I want him to be next to me!' My mind went into panic mode. 'I… Need to make sure… That he will stay mine… My Verphis…'

So, in the day of his next travel, I made something that changed our lives forever. I waited until all kids and mom made their goodbye. Then, I went closer to him and placed my hands on his cheeks. He was surprised…  
"Ahri, what are you-"  
But I didn't let him finish as I've placed my lips on his.

Our first kiss. Full of my unconditional love towards him. But then, we separated our lips. He was truly surprised, when I said:  
"I love you!"

He hasn't spoke a word. It brought tears to my eyes, this hurtful silence. Then he smiled, let of a few tears from his eyes and said:  
"I love you too, Ahri." After those words, he kissed me back. I wrapped all my tails around him as we shared our moment of love…

* * *

 **So… That was chapter 9… Do you like it? I can only hope that the romance and love story between Ahri and Verphis/Issei is still better story than twilight… To be honest, it was the hardest part of chapter for me to write, like seriously…**

 **Sorry if it's also rushed too much. I want to finally start writing next arcs, but I still need to write some stories from Centauria. I think that next 5 five chapters will be still from arc 2 and then I'll start arc 3.**

 **After more than half of a year, Shadow is back! Who is happy with me? Because I've missed her character and wanted to once again write about her. And don't worry, she is staying.**

 **So you know, who Ahri is, Reynare is back, but then, you have two questions to answer. First – Who or What Imati truly is? Second – What was "it", that Imati has mentioned in her talk with Reynare? I can't wait to see your answers.**

 **Before I forgot… ARCS UPDATE!  
1\. Prologue – completed.  
2\. Memories of Centauria – on-going.  
3\. Fade to black.  
4\. Endless Returns.  
5\. Tragedy of Monsters.  
6\. Dragon May Cry.  
7\. Monsters and their Wars.  
8\. Game Over/The Beginning.**

 **That's it, my dear readers. Like, follow and comment. Sorry for any grammar and other mistakes. If there are any, I'll try to correct them. See you in the next chapter!  
Czechus is out.**

 **PS.  
I have a fanfiction challenge for you (since I'm too busy to write more than one story) – can somebody write a story where Ise is turned (because of magic) into small cat or a small Dragon? Where he would not be able to turn back to human form by himself and talk in human language (if he would turn into cat he would only meowed, and if into small dragon… Well, whatever small dragons are doing…), of course with behavior like a little animal, but still human mind? Story completely without any connections to This one – where Issei was not betrayed at all (In other words – off-cannon to this one). It can be One-shot or long story – I don't care, I would just love to see this kind of DxD story. If you want to write it, just do it, You don't have to PM to me or something. I can't wait to see what you will create! So once again, bye bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets For Your Own Good

**Hello there, my dear readers! It's Czechus here!  
** **I am truly sorry, that I wasn't uploading any chapters within those months, but after I have released the previous chapter while working already on this chapter and up-coming Summer I kind of... Had no time for doing this. I was very busy in the Summer. And even when I - somehow - found some time - I just had no Idea about anything related to this story. But, Summer has passed away, and I have found a new energy and ideas about next plots of this story. And with that - A new chapter of The Betrayed Dragon! But first - your comments.**

 ** _RangerElk76:_** Thank you for friendly advice! And sorry for wrong spelling of the name "Raynare". I've used a none-English version of that name - but it won't happen again. And I hope you'll also like this chapter. (PS - this chapter is edited with Grammarly **:D** )

 _ **Danmaku-OverLord:**_ Good to know that you like the previous chapter. And yes, I would like to hear your idea. Just send me a private message with details :D

 **So, I think, that we can finally move into the story.**

 **Chapter 10:** Secrets For Your Own Good.

* * *

Whenever I think about that day, I feel happy. That day when Ahri kissed me, we declared our love for each other... It was the most beautiful day of my life.

It was a single kiss, yet it held something more. It held warm, pure love and happiness. Not a lust or anything like that... No, only pure love.

And whenever I was reminding this kiss, a great amount of happiness was flowing through my veins. Was I truly so mad in love?  
 _/Truly Ise, what happened to you? I think that I've never seen you so... Happy.../  
_ ~You behave like a little kitty, nyan.~  
'How can I not? I am in love!' I answered them while smiling like a madman.  
 _/Yes, yes you are... Wait, Shadow, like a little kitty?/_  
~Yep, like a little kitty after drinking milk, Nyan.~

Both of them laughed inside my head. But them a little question appeared in my head.  
'Wait... You can hear each other?'  
~Of course, nyan! I'm your familiar, so I can hear everything that is in your head!~  
 _/You dummy, I thought you know about familiars and how it works.../  
_ I only shrugged my shoulders.

My trip to another temple was quite pleasant - practically no bad surprises or enemies to fight... I could have that kind of trips every time.

In the Fi'Rah Temple, I've spent three months. Within this time, I"ve learned some advanced types of ancestors language, I could understand very difficult pictographs and much more. At the end of my education in Fi'Rah, I've gained a title of adept and with it - two big sabertooth tattoos under my eyes.  
'Oh great, Mom is going to love it...' I thought with a bitter smile.  
 _/Oh, come on, you look so wild now, mrau./_ Her comment made me blush madly.  
~Hm... Add some cat ears and tail, and you could easily live among my own kind, nyahahahaha!~  
'Ha, Ha, very funny.

Before I went back home, I've spent two months in another temple - Myh'Tir - The temple of magic. I've learned some basic and advanced forms of fire magic. I could manipulate fire with my own will. And because I knew ancient languages, I did learn some ancient magic formulas.

And then, after six months, I was finally back home. And of course, I had typical welcoming.

Hugs, hugs and even more hugs from kids. And then, my mom, in her mama-bear-mode, took me into a bone-crushing hug.  
"ISE! I was so worried about you! You said you will be back in three months, and yet you came back after a half of a year! That's it! You are moving anywhere! For a year! No, for five years!"  
"But Mom-"  
"No buts! You made me all worried! I was afraid that something bad had happened to you!" As I looked into mother's eyes, I saw tears. "But it's okay, now you are here, in your home, safe..."

That is my mom, always in her mama-bear-mode. Even when she was in her over-protective mood ( _/You mean, like all the time?/_ ), she was the best mom in the world.  
"I see, that you were in the Fi'Rah temple...' Oh god, she has noticed it. "As much as I don't appreciate tattoos, I'm very proud of you, my little adept." She said as she stroked my cheek.

We've stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, she said to me with a motherly smile.  
"You know, there is someone who would love to see you again." Before I could ask about what was she talking about, I felt that something jumped at me and enveloped me with arms, legs, and tails...  
"Ahri...?"  
"Verphis!" She cried to my chest, as she hugged me very, very tightly. "You're here, you're finally here! I'm so glad!"  
"Hey, Ahri, yes I'm back, I-" I had to stop talking because she kissed me. After a second, I kissed her back, Appreciating her gift.

Our lips separated from each other after a minute. Both of us had heavy blush. Happiness filled our hearts, knowing, that we were finally together.

Mom was truly happy, seeing us like this. Her never-ending smile was like a blessing to all of us. With that, I felt as if my heart was whole again.

Days here, in the orphanage, were as peaceful as always. Playing with kids and telling them stories about my adventures. I even showed to them my new abilities. All kids were amazed at my fire skills. Of course, the most hyped was Nali. She was practically asking me about everything for nearly every second. But I didn't mind at all since I truly liked answering her questions. She was my little sister after all.

Shadow was in heaven. In the orphanage, she has transformed herself from wild hunter into house pet cat. Seriously. And Mother only made that transformation faster - since she and all kids were petting her in every possible minute. But Shadow actually liked to play with kids and didn't mind being pet. Whenever someone was petting her, she would always say:  
~Nya, this is life! Nyahahahaha!~  
I could only smile at her behavior.

Meanwhile, I did have many conversations with Raynare. She became someone like an older sister to me. Seriously. Raynare was like an older sister to me. She was actually a very nice person if you ask me. But sometimes, she was taking her role as my older sister a little... Too serious. Like hugging me like a teddy bear, pinching my cheek when 'I was dummy'. But I didn't mind since I actually liked her... You know, I always wanted to have an older sister.

Mother was very happy since I was back. Well, she was sometimes treating me like a little kid... But I couldn't blame her. I loved her and she loved me. She was simply sometimes too overprotective towards me and all other kids here. But all for our good.

And then, Ahri. She started to be more and more clingy towards me. She wanted to be whenever she could next to me. When we were walking together, she always had her hand tail connected to me. Especially, when we were in the city.  
 _/Hooo, I see that your Kitsune girlfriend is making sure that you will stay as hers... Fufufu.../_ Raynare once commented one of these situations.  
'What do you mean?'  
~Ahri is marking you as hers, nyan.~  
Marking me?

Well, okay... I had to admit, when we were on dates, she was always holding my hand. When we were sitting opposite to each other, she has always looked straight into my eyes and wanted me to do the same - looked into her eyes. Her big, yellow, glowing like two beautiful sons, hypnotizing fox eyes. I could get drowned in them... In a pleasant way of course.

I took her a few times on dates to Elyne. I had shown her a few interesting things there. We've even met my friends from the temple - mostly my old group. At those moments Ahri was very nervous and she would always attach herself to my arm even more.

But the worst was when other girls tried to talk and flirt with me. I... I was bad with talking to girls. Besides Ahri... I didn't have any female friends. Especially when they've tried to flirt with me... I... I just simply didn't know what to do.

My social skills were very bad. That is why I mostly tried to avoid big groups of people - like towns. But sometimes it was simply impossible.

But back to the main topic. When girls were near me, Ahri was not happy. Not at all... The worst was happening when some of them were flirting with me. Of course, I never flirted back, since I had a girlfriend that I've truly loved. But when any of those girls were near me, Ahri was growling at them, like a wild animal. She would even tighten her grip on my arm with her tails and hand while sending those girls a death glare.

I didn't know why she was doing it, but from that moment, I decided to take her somewhere else on a next date. And it worked great for both of us.

But that was not the end. One day... Or rather one night, when a powerful storm was raging in the sky, she came to my room. She had horrified look on her face - she was clearly afraid of the storm.  
"What's wrong, Ahri?" I asked while still being half-awake.  
"T-The-The sound of the storm is hurting m-my ears and is scaring me. Mom in those moments is letting me sleep with her... So... Would you let me... Sleep with... You?" She said with a dark blush  
"Yeah... Come in..."

I was too sleepy to even argue with her so I said yes. So she crawled into my bed and lay her head on my chest while listening to the sound of my heartbeat. Before I went back to sleep I could feel her, hugging me with her arms, legs, and tails. She made a soft purr that drove me back to sleep like a lullaby.

Next day, when I woke up early in the morning, I tried to stand up from my bed and start my daily routine. But I couldn't. My whole body was wrapped in Ahri's limbs and tails. I tried to delicately move out, but her grip tightened on me.  
"Ahri, wake up, I need to go..."  
"N-N-No... Stay... Here."

I tried to wake her up but without a success, because she would always tighten her grip on me and covered me and herself with her tails in some form of cocoon... I couldn't help but blush madly at her act. Yet, I couldn't deny it, it was truly pleasurable filling... And I think it was for both of us.

When she woke up, she had a beautiful smile with a little blush. I couldn't help but admit that she truly was a goddess when it comes to beauty.

I felt her delicate hands touching my cheeks. Her smile has grown wider and her eyes were full of life.  
"My... Verphis." She said with a happy tone. And then she kissed me. A blissful moment between us has been stopped by Imati and Nali, standing in my room.  
"Ekhem." As soon as I've heard that sound, I tried to get away from Ahri's lips but she didn't let me. So we've stayed like this, while Mom started to talk. "I see that you two are enjoying yourself? Well, as much as I appreciate your happiness, you have to come and eat breakfast."

After that, we've just we've just keep living in a peaceful bliss. For a few years.

Let's do a little jump in time, shall we? So, in this part of the story, I was twenty-one years old. I was taller, stronger, better and even my hair was longer. My hairstyle was similar to Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII, which Ahri appreciated. Mom also said that I look good.

About Ahri... After three years of being with her, I've found out something odd about her. Don't worry, we didn't break out or something, no, we were still a loving couple, no, it was even more than that - our relationship was on a whole new level.

After three years, we were actually engaged. Yep, we have declared our love for each other. But the thing is... Ahri was very possessive about me. She didn't let any other girls be near me (except for Mom, Shadow and girls from the orphanage). Even when my old group tried to take me out somewhere, she was very hesitant... I could only go when I was 'marked as hers'.

After the 'Storm incident', Ahri has started to sleep with me every night. She said that I'm very warm and comfy and also that I'm making her feel safe.  
"Besides, Is there something wrong for lovers to share a bed?" She once added with a lovely smile.

My room became also her room. I actually didn't have anything against it. We were in love so where's the problem.

And yes... We had sex... Like, many times. The feeling was simply amazing - the greatest synthesis of love and lust. And always, in the end, I had some bite and nail marks. When I asked Ahri about it, the only thing she would say, with a tone full of love was:  
"Mine... You belong to me... You are mine forever... We are bounded to the end of the world... My love."

I had some suspicious when it comes to the personality of my girlfriend... But I needed to make things clear.  
'Hey, Raynare... Is it me or Ahri...'  
 _/Is a fucking Yandere? Yep, that's rich,hahahahaha! You are totally fucked!/_ At, first she was laughing her ass out, but then she became serious. _/So, what are you going to do?/_  
'What should I do? Should I do anything? I love her, with all of my heart! So what if she is a Yandere? She is my love!' My thoughts were clear, without any hint of hesitation.  
 _/...So, you don't mind being on a collar?/_ She asked innocently, a little too much innocently.  
'Her "collars" are very fluffy and comforting!'

She looked at me and once again laughed. But this time, she hugged me and said with joy:  
 _/If I knew you are into a Yandere, I would definitely take you to Grigori as my slave./_ She said as she embraced me with her wings. _/But I do understand you... She gave you anything that you have ever wanted... Peace, safety, warm and unconditional love..._  
'Yeah... When I'm near her, I feel as if the world is not existing without her... Especially when we are sleeping together and She's enveloping both of us in her tails...'

Yes, I do love, when she was enveloping me in her tails. It was one of the best experience I've ever had. I knew that for her it meant that I belong to her (one of her ways to mark me), but I didn't mind at all.

I and Ahri also had many talks about us and our past. Ahri has told me about her parents - how her mother was from a different world (probably from DxD), how her mother and father met, how she and her mother had to become slaves... She told me that she had to watch her father being killed and how she and her mother were turned into sex-slaves. I could only feel sorry for her. She cried for an hour when she told me how her mother was killed. I have promised her that here she will be safe and that she will never have to live in such a nightmare again. When I said that, she started to cry from happiness and she hugged me very tightly.

When it comes to me... I told her my story and my true name. How I always wanted a loving family. How I died and was reincarnated. And how my so-called family betrayed me in a worst possible way. Even I let out some tears - after all these years it was still painful to me.

When I told her about my past, she placed her hands on my cheeks, practically, forcing me to look straight into her eyes and said:  
"I'll make you forget about them, I sear... I'll make sure that they will never hunt you in your dreams... You belong to me." She said with a tone full of love while her tails started to envelop around me. "Just forsake them... You are here, with me... I will give you everything you've always wanted. All you have to do was just let me in." She said as she touched my chest, in the place where my heart was.

I've only smiled, hearing her words. Within those few years, Ahri truly became my whole universe. Without her, the world was simply not existing for me.  
"You are already there, my Goddess..." I answered her while making her fall into my chest. Then we've hugged each other and fell asleep.

But don't think that within those few years I did nothing but enjoy myself my life in peace, no. I've tried to still do my morning routine, but with Ahri sleeping with me - It was simply impossible. So I had to my daily training a little later.

But not only that. One day, the government of "The good side of Centauria", decided to cut most of our refunds. We've had barely enough money to live. At first, mom said that she will go to work, but I said definitely no to her idea.  
"Mom... Kids need you here. Besides, I'm old enough to work. Don't worry, I'll get all the money we need.  
"Oh, Ise..." She answered me with a tired smile. "You are the best son that any mother could wish for... But please, don't do anything dangerous, promise me that you will be safe." She made me do an oath.  
"Of course, mom."

So, as I've promised, the next day I've spent on searching for any kind of well-payed job. But most of them were barely good enough for one person to live.  
'Let's make this clear. When it comes to food, we have a garden with fruits and vegetables and I can go hunting. The only thing we would need is some basic groceries. And now heat, water, and electricity...'  
"...Gils! One million gils for anyone who will kill blood-thirsty Natra!"

I was deeply in my thoughts when I've heard this shocking announcement. 'O-One m-m-million gils? It would give us enough money for more than a month!'  
 _/But didn't you promise to Imati that you won't get into any dangerous job?/_ Raynare asked with a worry. _/You know, she'll be mad if she finds out?/_  
'... She doesn't need to know what kind of job I have, right?'

After clearing my thoughts I went to "announce-guy" for more information.  
"Well, kid, on the west part of Elyne's forest, two kilometers from the city, there is a nest of this beast. Kill it, give me a proof and the money is yours."  
"Where is the catch?" I asked him, having doubts after hearing such a good offer.  
"Well... You'll get the whole one million gills only if you are out employee. And we can employ you only if we know that you are worthy..."

So, in other words, it was big, fucking bait for new workers. But since it was the only good work I could find... I said yes.

So the next day was my big hunting trial. Somehow, I managed to avoid all my family from the orphanage, even the overprotective trio, and go for a hunt.  
 _/You know that this is stupid?/_ Raynare asked me, while I was tracking my target. _/You've promised you won't get into any dangerous situations, and yet you are hunting one of the most deadly predators that Centaruria ever had!/_

I've stopped walking for a moment to smell the air. Meantime I've answered to her.  
'We need money. And that job was literally a gift from heavens!'  
Before I could hear her answer, I've smelled something weird on air. It was a smell, no, the stink of dirty wet fur and blood.

Having a dragon senses was very helpful, especially when you were living in a frickin' jungle world. It's literally a lifesaver. And thanks to my senses, I could avoid being eaten alive by the beast.

Yes, that beast tried to make a surprise attack. And I had to admit that if my response was a little slower, I would be eaten alive. Very bad way to end life, if I may add.

But I was fast enough to avoid a deadly strike. Thanks to that I've gained enough time to look at my opponent. And I have to say, that "it" looked marvelous - dark grey and black fur, red blood-like eyes, dagger-like claws and sharp saber-teeths. It actually looked like a mutated oversized lion with a little addition of Puma.

But being fast was not enough. Natra was a fast monster, so avoiding strikes was nothing more than delaying death - not good enough option for me.

And Natra made his move, fast and deadly attack, with the ability to kill many with just one hit. But to his dislike, I was not like many. I could easily adapt to his speed. Truth to be told, it was slower than my Shadow.

So, I've dodged another his attack. Meantime, I've created a fire sword and stabbed monster's chest. But it did nothing, to the beast, as it got behind me. At first, it attacked me with his claws and then "punched" me with enough force to send me flying towards the nearest tree.

Hitting a tree is very painful to experience. My bleeding back was definitely not helping.  
 _/For goddess sake, what the fuck are you_ doing?/ Raynare as screaming in my head in worry.  
'Obviously... Trying to be... A bounty hunter...'  
 _/Ise, another "punch" from that monster and you will be begging for mother forgiveness from_ heavens!/ Raynare was right, I was too careless.  
 _'Do you have any ideas?'  
/What kind of weakness have all living things?/_ She gave me a very important lesson.  
'Got it!' I thought while a painful smile appeared on my face.

I stood up and faced my opponent with fire in my eyes. Natra made a furious growl and rushed at me with his claws pointed at me. I've let him come as near to me as it was possible. In the last moment, when his claws should stab my stomach, I've slid between his claws. Meanwhile, I've created two assassins-like daggers and stabbed his two eyes.

My daggers were as hot as plasma, so when my blades have entered the brain, it started to melt. The beast was howling in pain for two seconds and it finally died.

I released a sigh of relief. It was a very tough fight.  
 _/You are bleeding Issei./_ Raynare said in a half worried half angry tone.  
'Yeah... It hurts a little.'  
 _/Imati and Ahri will kill you when they'll see you back. And I will too if you will ever do something as stupid as that again!/_ I could hear that in her angry outburst there was also sound of crying.  
'Don't worry. Next time, I'll be more prepared.' Did that I truly believe in that?

After taking the evidence of my well-done job, I came back to Elyne. The first thing I've done was taking care of my payment. The "announce-guy" was shocked when I showed him a picture of dead Natra.  
"Okay kid. From now on, you are our employee. Here is a little gift for you. He said as he gave me fifty thousand gils.

My next target was a local hospital. I needed to cure my bleeding back. After that, I came to mercenary guild building.

Here, everyone was mercenaries. On the left side of the main hole was placed a board with every available job.  
 _/Do you intend to come back home today?/_  
'No. Not until I'll have enough money to pay our bills for at least one month.' I said to Raynare.  
 _/Maybe you should call Shadow to help you with jor job?/_  
'Nah, it is not necessary.' Actually, I didn't want to call Shadow, because I was afraid that she will tell everyone back at the orphanage about what kind of job I was working.

For a few weeks, I did some mercenary work. From simple packs delivery from Elyne to other cities to something hard like protecting a convoy or raid to destroy some bandits camps. I mostly did my job by myself, but sometimes I did jobs in groups.

I have also found something very interesting and quite shocking. I was very surprised when I've discovered that Angar and Lester were also working in this guild. If I ever had to work in a group, it was mostly with them. But of course, sometimes you just had to cooperate with other people.

My family was very worried about me. My mom was calling to me via vids, asking me about if I'm alright and when I'm coming back. She has told me that Shadow and kids were worried and Ahri was afraid for my safety and she wanted me to come back as soon as possible. It really hurt me, when I had to lie to them that everything was okay with me.

On one of my missions, my whole cover-story just blew up. Why? How? Well, I was very busy fighting with bandits, on the canyon near Elyne. And nothing would be so scary about it if not the fact that I was not at my full strength.

After I was accepted into the guild, I've started to take as many jobs as possible. There were even days when I took three tasks per at once, to make sure that I'll get enough money as soon as possible. And that was making me exhausted. But at least, after a few weeks, I've gained enough money for a whole six months.

Of course, Raynare wasn't happy, seeing me like this. She told me or rather yelled at me that I might have a death wish. She was right, but I had to make sure that the orphanage... My home, my family will be safe.

But, back to the main topic. I was doing my job, by taking bandit camp by all alone. There were only a few enemies left, but I was too tired to fight. I practically didn't sleep for three nights, continuously doing all tasks that I took. I was barely standing on my feet. It was a miracle that I managed to defeat almost whole camp just by myself.

But then, suddenly, I felt that in the worst possible moment, my body could no longer cooperate with me.  
'No... Just five more... Minutes... And it will be all over... I... Just... Need...' I thought as my eyes have started to close slowly.  
 _/I'm sorry Ise, but you have hit your limit/_ Raynare said to me in a concerned tone. _/If there will be any need, I'll take over your body and get you out of here, but right now, we can't-do anything. You need to sleep.../_

Then, I have lost my consciousness...

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

I knew. I knew there was something wrong with Verphis. All of us knew that. Every time when we were talking via video messages, all of us in the orphanage could see that something was wrong with him. He was always tired. That's why Imati, Ahri and kids gave me a mission.  
"Shadow, please, find him and check if he is alright. And if you can, bring him back home." Imati was scared about him.

I've tracked him by his smell. After five minutes, I've finally found him. He was in Accha Canyon, ten minutes away from Elyne.  
'But why he is there? As far as I know, right now there is only a... Bandit camp!'

I've run as fast as I could, to make sure he was alright.

And then I saw him - standing alone, near heavily beat opponents, against what was left of camp - three, barely standing bandits and Verphis, falling unconscious.  
~ISEEEEEEEE!~ I've screamed in fear. One of those bandits has seen me but for them, it was too late - in three fast attacks, I've torn their bodies apart. Then I took Verphis on my back and fastly run back home.

When we were back, everyone was in shock when They've seen Verphis, exhausted from many fights he took. Ahri, Imati and Nali had tears in their eyes.

We took Verphis to his room. Then, we laid with him in his bed.  
~You will have a lot to explain, Ise-nyan.~

* * *

 **Issei/Verphis PoV:**

A few thing woke me up from my slumber. First thing was a sound of a beating heart. If I'd concentrated on that sound, I would probably go back to my dream world. But I knew I couldn't.

Another thing - My whole body was wrapped in something. Every limb, even my head was in something very fluffy, soft and warm.

When I've finally opened my eyes I saw why I could not even barely move. Thirst thing - next to my head, to my right side, Shadow was sleeping peacefully, curled into a little black ball.

As I've looked down, I saw Ahri, sleeping on my chest, hugging and enveloping my whole body with her arms, legs, and tails. She was hugging me very tightly.

And then, I looked up and I saw my mom, holding my head close to her glorious chest and petting me.  
"What were you thinking, Ise?" She asked me with a little anger in her tone. "Why were you lying to us, Ise? Didn't you promise to me that you won't get hurt, hm? Tell me, my son.  
"Yes, darling, please tell us."

I could easily tell that they were mad. And to make it worse, I could not get out of their death grip. Even Shadow said something very terrifying to my ear.  
~Try to run and I'll reap out your eyes out of your skull, nyan.~

I've closed my eyes to not look at any of them. I was actually ashamed, but we needed money...  
"Well, we are waiting." Mom was a little irritated.  
"And what do you want me to say?" She was taken back by my question.

There was silence for a moment. For a few seconds, none of us said anything.  
"It was the only way to gain money..." I started to talk in a low tone full of shyness and regret. "I don't have any talents... Fighting is the only thing I can do-" I couldn't end my sentence, because Mom... Slapped my cheek.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT!"

I was in shock. Complete shock.  
"You are my son! You are not talentless! So don't you ever dare to say otherwise." Mom said with tears as if my own words made agony to her heart.  
"Why... Why didn't you say anything? Why did you lie to us? Darling... Don't you trust us?" Added Ahri, while crying as much as Mom.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." I could only murmur.

But instead of another yell, I was hugged by both Ahri and Mom.  
"Heavens has truly sent me a blessing. You are truly the best son any mother could wish for" I started to cry, after hearing those words. Nobody has ever said something like that to me.  
"My Verphis... You are so kind... But you have to let other people help you. Remeber, we are here for you." Added Ahri, lying down her head on my chest.

After that talk, they took care of my wounds. Of course, It was obvious, that they have cried they saw my wounds, especially the one on my back.

I've gained enough money for one year. Mom was glad, but she was happier with a fact that I was finally back home. Mom and Ahri made me a promise... No, an oath, that if I ever took the mercenary job, I had to take Shadow with me and after every job, I had to come back home. And I could not say no. Then, we went back to sleep.

Three months had passed away in... Relative peace. I was still doing some mercenary quests (but always with Shadow) and maximum one per day. On my quests, I have sometimes wondered, if Shadow was more loyal to me or Mom. But her answer gave me a new light to my thoughts.  
~Nya, my main mission is to keep you safe. Besides, you are always listening to Mom, right? So... Nyan, treat me like an older sister.~  
So, another over-protective member of my family?  
 _/Hey! You should be thankful!/  
_ 'I have never said I am not, Raynare.'

But there was one thing I had to do. I couldn't do it after my return from my last trip to the temples since I had to go to work, but this I time I had to do it - I had to go to another temple.

Mom was not happy. Nor Ahri. Nor Shadow, nor Nali nor any kid, okay, to make it quick - nobody.

Nali and other kids were crying because the didn't want me to leave.

Both Shadow and Rayanre (or should I call them my older sisters?) agreed in a statement that I should stay in the home.  
~You should stay here, nyan. Didn't you agreed to stay safe?~  
 _/Baka-Ise, why are you trying to get yourself hurt again?/_

Mom... Was... Well...  
"Why? Why do you want to go, my son? Why? You're breaking our hearts." Mom was crying while she was hugging me. "I am always worried about you Ise... You have already faced so much pain... I wish you could just stay here, where you are safe..."  
"Mom, I know that you are worried, but I need to know, I need to know what is inside me... About my true potential.  
"Just be safe. You have to come back home safely." Added mom silently.

Ahri... Well... Her possessive Yandere instincts kicked in with full power.  
"No... No... No, no, no, no! No, I won't let you, no you can't!" Her voice was full of panic, her eyes were a little scary for me. "You are mine! Why are you trying to leave? You will only get hurt out there!"

While she was screaming, she hugged and enveloped me with her arms, legs, and tails in a very tight hug. Tears were rapidly falling from her eyes onto my face.  
"Mine, mine, mine! Mine Verphis... I'm sorry, my love... I'm just so afraid that I'll lose you... I need you Verphis... Without you, I could no longer continue living. Am I not good enough for you, my love? Her voice was cracking from tears and fear.

I touched her cheeks, while my hands were still in the tight grip of two of her tails.  
"Ahri." I said to her, catching her attention fully. "I will never leave you. Never... I am yours and I'll be forever as your husband. After all, you are my Goddess..." I said as I've smiled to her and kissed her.  
"Oh, Verphis..." She also smiled and then, we've started a very pleasurable night...

* * *

I was flying, high in the sky, with speed matching a jumbo jet. After many years of training, I could fly for three hours with speed matching airplanes.  
'I've promised I'll be back soon...'  
~Alright, nyaaaaan, but can you slow doooooooown a little?!~ Shadow was a little afraid of my velocity.  
'Don't worry, we are almost there.'

And then I saw a very little set of monoliths, a very old one as if it was the very first temple ever created. It wasn't small temple, just touched by time. But the weirdest thing happened when I've landed.

When my feet have touched the ground, out of nowhere, ten people, all in habits covering their faces and bodies, appeared out of nowhere. They've stood in a circle, circling me in the center. Then, they've spoken.  
"We were waiting for you."  
"Issei Verphis Hyoudou."  
"And You came along."  
"It's time for you to wake-up."  
"Unleash your true potential."  
"Endless possibilities."  
"Legacy of the ancient ones."  
"Heritage of true three powers."  
"Become a true Dragon."  
"Release your power."

They've spoken in a weird way, in a chaotic order. And the way they've shown up... As if there were truly waiting for me.  
~Ise-nyan, I'm scared... We should run...~ Shadow was terrified, she was shaking in fear. She even hid behind my clothes.  
'Don't worry Shadow, It'll be over soon.' I said as I've hugged her under my shirt.

Then, one of those "monks" appeared next to me, as if he teleported.  
"It is time to start." He spoke to me in an ominous voice. And then, behind him, a weird stone-like forge emerged from the floor.  
'Raynare, what do you think about it?' I asked her, but she was not responding.

I've started to walk towards a forge, while I've summoned Ascalon. I didn't know why, but I felt the anticipation. When I was near the forge, the great fire has erupted around me and the Temple and it has only increased when I've put Ascalon on the stone.  
'Shadow, you should run, the temperature might be too high for you.'  
~No, I won't. I have promised to you and your family that I'll stay and protect you, nyan.~ Shadow answered me, this time without any trace of fear.

When I saw that Ascalon started to be red from a hot fire, a hammer appeared in my hand. I've raised it to start my work. When a hammer has hit Ascalon, my world became black...

* * *

When I've opened my eyes, I was inside my "inner world". But this time, it was all white. As it was...  
 _/The place where you have met past wielders of Bosted Gear?/_ Said Raynare, appearing behind me, ending my question. _/Yes, this is exactly the same place, Ise./_

When I have turned around, I saw her back facing me. Her voice was sad as if something was hurting her her from the inside.  
"Why are we here? What is happen-"  
 _/You want to access to your full power, don't you?/_ Through her voice, I could hear her cry. _/Then destroy your opponent!/_ She cried and fleed out. _  
_

When she did that, I saw my enemy. It was me... Or rather my younger self, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. With his... Or my smile from the past.  
'Is this my test? Do I have to defeat my old, seventeen-year-old self?' I thought as I saw "me" running towards me. 'A piece of cake, it is.'

I didn't make him run to me, as I've used my own speed. After less than a second, I've appeared in front of him, and kicked him in the stomach with my knee.

My doppelganger has thrown out blood and dropped to knees from pain. I have walked away from him, thinking that I've won, but then, I've heard something I haven't heard for a long time.  
"Boosted Gear!"  
 **[Boost!]**

When I've turned around, I saw "him", fully healed, with Boosted Gear covering his left arm. He stood in a battle-stand, waiting for my attack.  
"Why won't I get a little cocky? After all, it is my personal revenge upon my old self!. I've screamed while charging at my clone.

I attacked him with a barely created sword made of fire, but my opponent was fast enough to block my attack.  
'I have forgotten how this arm is heavily armored.' I thought when I've heard another **[Boost!]** coming from his gauntlet.  
'Two more boosts and he will be able to use a fucking Dragon Shot...'

At first, I did not want to allow this to happen, but then, a very sadistic idea came to my mind.

I kicked his neck, sending him to fly towards... Nothing, but the I've used my speed to appear next to him. Then I've used my left hand to stop his fly in a very painful way. I could hear a loud crack coming from his skull. And then, I tossed him in the air and started to punch him like Grimmjow in Bleach.

After ten seconds his face was nothing more than a bloody meat-back.  
"Surrender now, Hyoudou Issei. Surrender, and maybe I'll show you some mercy." I said to him in a mocking tone. But his answer was simple.  
 **[Boost!]  
[Blade!]**

The Ascalon-like blade went from Boosted Gear, aiming at my heart. But I was faster. Nano-seconds before sword could pierce my chest, I've dodged. Then, suddenly I sent fire balls from hands and feet towards my clone. All of them has hit the target. A painful scream came from my doppelganger. A scream that hurt my ears.  
 **[Boost!]**

It was surprising. I have never known that my past self had so much strength  
 **[Explosion!]  
** "Dragon Shot!"  
I saw a little ball of draconic energy becoming a powerful laser-like beam. Seeing this, I smiled, raised my right hand and created my own Dragon Shot.  
"I'll show you, the true Dragon Shot..." And then, my ball of energy went towards powerful attack.

My version of Dragon Shot literally obliterated attack of my younger self. Then, my attack has exploded, destroying nearly half of a body of my doppelganger.

"Tch... T'was boring..." I wanted to say, but then I've heard another yell.  
"Balance Breaker!"  
 **[Welsh Dragon Scail Mail!]**

Seeing balance breaker was truly nostalgic. But that nostalgia could be painful if I'd let it overwhelm me.  
"Come on, show me what you've got!" I said as I saw my doppelganger unleashing his two dragon wings and charging at me.

I was blocking all of my opponent attacks with ease. My strength was on pair with Sairaorg (without his Balance Breaker form), so I have not got any problem with dodging and blocking punches.  
 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]  
** He boosted his powers three times and his punches became stronger. And that was the moment when I've dropped my cocky attitude and started to attack as well.

I've created two hidden blades and stabbed him in the neck, and then a few times on chest and stomach.

He moved back a little. But in the next second, a green light has appeared around my clone, healing all of his wounds.  
'This feeling... Twilight Healing?! So that Dragon-taming bitch is also here?'  
"No, that bitch will not heal you, you fucker!" I yelled out as I've spread my four dragon wings and flew to him with a great speed. But he waster than me - the difference was less than a second. He stood, fully healed while saying one thing.  
"Promotion Bishop! Welsh Blaster Bishop!"  
 **[Change Falang Blast!]**  
"No, no, you can't, you son of a bitch!"  
 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]  
** "Dragon Blaster!"

Two laser-like attacks came fast out of his wings. I barely had time to create a fire shield. The heat was overwhelming, but I was not going to fall. I created fire spears - six of them - and I've sent them into my opponent. When he was busy dealing with my spears, he has canceled his main attack. And that gave me enough time to release my fire-breath attack.

My attack was like an avalanche of fire coming out of my mouth. My fire was raging towards my clone, when...  
"Promotion, Knight! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"  
 **[Change Star Sonic!]  
** "Armor, release!"

He then released most of his armor and started to fly to me with a very high speed.  
"You think, I don't know what you are trying to do? I was you, you idiot! I know all of your useless tricks!" I shouted to him as I've concentrated my powers on another attack. His tactic was very simple - use the power of velocity and change into rock to attack me with super strength combined with energy from velocity.  
"Promotion, Rook! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"  
 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

His armor became bulkier, he looked like a tank. He tried to use the same old tactic against me, but I would never let that happened.  
"Maximum Pain." I said as I unleashed my energy in form of very condensed and hot air.

It was one of my new abilities. It was painful and deadly.

When my doppelganger was hit with my assault, he was sent towards... The surface? Yes, it was surface, I think. And I didn't wait until he land, no, I did cover my left hand in the fire and go towards him. When I attacked him, I made him through my hit to go towards the surface with my fist penetrating his stomach.

But then, he disappeared. And to my horror, I've heard a very powerful chant behind me.

 **I who is about to awaken,**

 **Am The Red Dragon Emperor, who holds the truth of the king up high,**

 **Holding the infinity hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness,**

 **I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon,**

 **And I will lead you to the path of heaven, glowing in the deep crimson light.**

 **[Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]  
** 'You have to be shitting me!'

In the past, when I was using my "queen's" version of Balance Breaker, my powers could easily match an Ultimate Class Devil - that means that time for jokes has ended. The worst thing was the fact, that while was using this form, I had access to all balance breaker powers and abilities.

Not like I was to do let him use any of them.

I checked out my pockets and took up one of the magical scrolls. But before I could use it, I had to make him come close to me.

In a less than a second, he literally destroyed the distance between us. But I didn't let him do anything more. I've created a fire sword and attacked his left shoulder. When I felt my weapon touching his armor, I've unleashed a powerful attack.  
"Meteor."

Big explosion raged after my attack and doppelganger were send back falling to the ground. But his armor was not even scratched. After all, this armor could easily handle more powerful attacks. But he, falling down, was everything I needed.

I've activated the spell from the scroll.  
"Gravitia."  
He started to fall faster and faster because of increased gravity. And after a moment, I have willingly fallen to him, curled into a ball, gathering energy. Less than a second before both of us could hit the ground, I've unleashed all gathered energy.

Another explosion, like a miniature atomic bomb. But I wasn't wasting any time, especially when I saw a lack of armor in some parts of my doppelganger's body. I've created two hidden blades and started to constantly stab my clone's neck. After a minute of constant rage, his neck looked like a trypophobian's worst nightmare. Then, as my last act of violence, I created a fire tomahawk and sliced my clone's throat.

When I have finally calmed down, my clone has disappeared. There was nothing left of him.  
 _/Good work Ise.../_ I've turned around only to see Raynare. Her eyes were red as if she was crying all the time.  
"Raynare... What's wrong-"  
 _/I'm sorry, Ise... For what have I done./_ I couldn't understand what she was sorry about. Why was she crying? I wanted to ask her and comfort her...

But then, out of nowhere, I felt heavy, overwhelming presence. A presence that I didn't feel for more than a four years.  
 **[P-Partner?]** It has spoken to me.

When I've turned around, tears have started to fall from my eyes. I saw big, red, western dragon with green eyes and fire dancing around his body.

As I saw "him", my voice has cracked from emotions, pain, and memories.  
"D-D-Ddraig?"

* * *

 **Ladies, and Gentelmans - Ddraig is finally back!**

 **I can only have hope, that this chapter was good for you. It was very painfull four months, and I tried to do my best. And do not be afraid - I will not abandon this project. It is very precious to me!**

 **So... Something is wrong with Raynare, Ahri is a Yandere, Veprhis is trying to unleash his powers. Our main hero is very busy. And even more, surprises will come to him in next chapters!**

 **And now some facts. Exactly one year and one day ago, I have released the first chapter of this story. It's was just a simply idea out of boredom, and because I was mad that new chapters of "Betrayed" were not coming. From those things (and a feeling that I need to release some stress by doing something), I have created this. Ideas for this story were evolving in my mind many time. At first this I wanted this story to be simply a continuation of "betrayed" from RomanXGreenDog123, full of angsty moments and etc. But with time it evolved into this shape, which I am very proud of.**

 **I never actually believed that this story will have so much a positive feedbacks. 125 Followers, 105 Favourites, more than 28 000 views. I want to say - Thank you. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. I know that my English is far from perfect (like, very far... But I hop that at least I am better now, than when we were in the first chapter, right? Right? Just tell me, if I have some bad grammar and etc.), but I'll try my best to give you my masterpiece.**

 **So, this is the end, this is the part when I'm saying good-bye! But before that...  
NEXT TIME ON "THE BETRAYED DRAGON"!  
The truth and The Chichigami-sama!  
Yes, in the next chapter you will finally meet an Oppai god... And you'll get some last memories of Issei from Earth (yes - more facts about what happened on Earth will be revealed in the next chapter!).**

 **So, see 'ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth and The Chichigami!

**Hello, there world! The time has come to unleash a new chapter of The Betrayed Dragon! Today you will learn the ultimate truth about one the most mystic beings within DxD universe - and that is Chichigami-sama!**

 **But first, your comments** :)  
 ** _LordElk_** : It is truly good news to me. But I shall still improve it more :D

 _ **WolkaiserDrake**_ : Exactly my thoughts.

 _ **Darth56**_ : Well... I'm very pleased and grateful for that opinion. And do not worry - I'll continue to write this story as long as I can and as good as I can.

 _ **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu:**_ I'm very happy that you've loved that. And you will get more of this story, worry not.

 **So, I think it's time to start chapter Number 11! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 11: The Truth and The Chichigami-Sama!

* * *

"D-D-Ddraig?" I couldn't believe what have I seen. When I've finally moved on from my lost, he once appeared next to me. My partner, The Great Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig.  
 **[Yes partner, that is me… But, why do you look older… What is going on, Issei?]** Ddraig seemed to be confused.

I couldn't hold my emotions. Tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. After four long years, I could see him once again.  
"B-But… How? I've thought I have lost you!"  
 **[I don't know. The last thing I remember is you getting hit by Rizevim's weapon and then… Only darkness…Argh!]** Said Ddraig, but he couldn't end his sentence, because of massive pain that erupted in his head.

I was worried about my dragon. After all those years I can once again contact him and then, out of nowhere, he's having a massive headache.  
"Something's wrong, Ddraig?"  
 **[Sorry, I was simply reconnecting with your memories…]** I made a sigh of relief. But then, he burst out with anger, no, with rage exploding out of him. **[How they dared! How could they dare to betray you like that! How could they dare to toss you out, like some dead animal? I swear to you partner, next time I'll see them, I'll tear them apart!]**

I and Raynare were a little afraid of this oath of bloody rage.  
 **[Sorry partner, but what those whores did to you… And I thought they would be good wifes for you… But what is SHE doing here?]** Ddraig has slowly pointed his anger at Raynare.  
"Wait, before you do anything rash, let me say something." I tried to avoid unnecessary bloodshed in my mind. "She was keeping me safe. Don't worry, she's a friend, we are no longer-"  
 **[I am not talking about the fact, that she has killed you many years ago. I'm well aware of fact that she is the part of Trihexa's power flowing through you. What I'm talking about is the fact that she was keeping me sealed away from you!]**

I felt cracks appearing in my heart. My eyes became hollow. Was she another person to betray me, like all others before?  
"Is… Is that true, Raynare?" My voice was full of pain. I couldn't believe it, was she truly back-stabbing me after all these years?  
 _/Issei… I'm so sorry, but I had to…/_

She started to slowly walk to me, but with every step, she did towards me I did step back. She was not liking my action, so she used her speed to appear in front of me. She forcibly hugged me and enveloped me in her wings.  
 _/Issei, I know, you are feeling betrayed by me, I can understand that but please, let me explain./_ She started to pet me, calming me down in the process. _/I'll tell you everything, but please, you have to trust me./_

If it was four years ago, I would be in a panic. But after all, that happened… I knew – or at least believed – that she had a good reason to not tell me.  
"So… Will you explain it to me?" I asked, a lot calmer than seconds ago. I've heard her happy sigh and she started to tell me a story.  
 _/In the day of your last fight on Earth, you were shot by Rizevim's weapon two times. Do you remember that?  
_ "Yes…"

Since it was my memory, and we were inside my soul, I could relive every memory 'outside myself'. Imagine you can send your soul into past and you can watch past events as a ghost – something like that.

So we – Raynare, Ddraig and me - were watching our last days on Earth. Raynare was still hugging me, knowing how much those memories were painful to me.

So, in the memory, there was me in balance breaker, charging at Rizevim. Abd then, that silver-head-fucker unleashed a shot from his weapon. When the first beam of energy touched me my armor was completely obliterated.  
 _/The first shot has destroyed your physical form of your Boosted Gear. And also send my unconscious soul into you./  
_ "Wait, only physical form? Does that mean that I was still connected to the Sacred Gear System in heaven?"  
 _/Yes. And if that was all that has happened to you, you could have easily rebuild your Sacred Gear with Azazel's and Michael's help./_

At that was shocking. 'But that means that that devil knew he had to shot me twice. So it would seem that… Heaven has or had a nasty traitor.'  
"So, what about the second one?" I remember that I was shot two times, and before the second hit of an energy beam, my aura took a shape of a dragon.  
 _/The second shot has destroyed your connection to she Sacred Gear System./_ She said as we were watching my – or our – memories.  
"But shouldn't that mean me, losing all connections to Ddraig?"  
 **[Not exactly partner…]**

This time Ddraig has taken the role of 'teaching narrator'.  
 **[Sacred Gear has combined our souls together. So even without a physical form or connection to the God's system, our souls are still linked.]** Ddraig said calmly as he laid his head on the ground.  
 _/And since the "incidence", all of your powers are combined together and merged into one. There is no longer my or Ddraig or Ophis power. There is only yours./_

Oh yeah, 'The incident'. My first I did after my landing on Centauria. Thanks to that, I was still alive. Ironically, I committed a suicide… And then rebuilt my soul. How did I manage to do that was still beyond me. Maybe one day I'll know the truth.

But back to the current matter.  
 _/I didn't tell you about Ddraig out of two reasons. First was because I wanted you to learn something. The second one… Is that… I wanted to protect you…/  
_ "Protect me? From what?"  
 _/If you would know about Ddraig, you would be blinded by your Dragon Rage. And besides… Don't you think you are so much better now?/_

Her words… She was right… If I knew that Ddraig is still within me, there is a big chance of me thinking only about revenge.

But because all my powers were locked away from me, I had to learn how to survive. Because I wasn't overwhelmingly strong, I had to learn how to adapt, how to fight with only instinct. How to win with opponents leagues stronger than me.

I've decided to finally hug back Raynare. I could not be mad at her. After all, thanks to her, I was not only stronger but also – simply better.  
"Raynare – thank you. For everything. And know that I'm not mad at you. How could I, after all, what we had been through, ne, Onee-Chan?" A fallen angel looked at me with surprised eyes, then she laughed happily.  
 _/You know how to make woman happy, ne, Ise-kun?/_ She said while she smiled in a way that would make many men fall in love with her.

We've ended our hug, both in happy moods. Then we've turned to Ddraig.  
"So, you want to know what happened to me?"  
 **[Yes, that would be great.]**

* * *

 **[So let me get this straight.]** Ddraig said, trying to collect his thoughts. **[We are in totally different world, far away from Earth.]  
** "Yep."  
 **[And you are now a warrior in a… What was it? Path of Shadows?]  
** "Yes." I was nodding, agreeing with his answers.

But my dragon partner was okay with some parts of my story.  
 **[You are a Dragon, for Ophis sake! How can you walk and fight like an assassin? For a Dragon to fight from shadows is… Shameful!]**  
 _/Ise was just being a good boy and he was learning from me how to survive./_ Raynare was clearly on my side, standing against Welsh Dragon without fear.  
 **[Do not talk, fallen one! You are here only because of Thrihexa's influence!]  
** _/Why you-!/  
_ "Okay, that is enough!"

But of them stopped arguing, hearing my irritated rage. A look of surprise was visible on their faces since I was mostly calm and tried to avoid unnecessary fights. But enough is enough.  
 _/Sorry…/  
_ **[Yeah…]**

After thirty seconds, Ddraig has spoken once again.  
 **[So, continuing, you have a familiar called "Shadow"? Talk about coincidence…]  
** "Well, yes, she is a Centaurian Cat. She's very friendly… I think?" I wasn't truly sure of that. After all, Centaurian Cats were very dangerous predators here in this world.  
 **[And you are living in an orphanage?]  
** "Eh… Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Ddraig has looked at me with a slight amusement. But deep in my heart, I knew why he asked about that. Both of us knew.  
 **[Well… You always had a soft spot for kids. I'm fine with it, as long as it won't be like… An Oppai-Dragon… Again…]** Ddraig looked like he wanted to vomit simply because of recall of that 'title' from Earth. Me either.  
 **[And your mother… Imati, was her name? How much she is into Mama-Bear-mode to you and rest of the kids?]**  
"And how much does Tiamat hates you?"

Ddraig automatically went pale, when I've mentioned Tiamat. And I think it all made things worse when he tried to imagine all the hate that Tiamat had for him had transformed into motherly love.  
 **[Jeasus fucking criest, partner, that must be terrifying. Even I'm scared right now.]**  
"Hey! Don't talk badly about my mom. Besides, I've heard that most dragon moms are equally over-protective for their hatchlings!"

Welsh Dragon looked at me, with understanding in his eyes. After all, it was well-known fact in nature, that even dragons were very protective for their young one, just like many animals in nature. Not like most 'civilized races'.  
 _/Well, I'm happy that you have found a true mother, who is actually taking care of you… Not like that breeding cattle you've dared to call 'parents'./_ Raynare said with a disgust in her voice, when she recalled what my 'parents' has done to me. _/And let's not forget about the most important thing!/_  
 **[And that is?]**

I knew exactly what Raynare mean. I could only have hope that Ddraig will take it well.  
"Well… I do have a fiance." I've started with barely half-confident voice. "She's… A Kyuubi-No-Kitsune."  
 **[Well, partner, after all those years, I'm glad that you have found someone to love-]  
** _/Oh, wait for the best part!/_ Raynare interrupted us, wanting to spoil the little secret.  
 **[What now? You have a weird harem full of fetishes or something?]** Dragon's voice was full of sarcasm and amusement.  
"No. I do not have a harem."

I wanted to slowly explain the whole thing to Ddraig, but Raynare was way faster…  
 _/His Fiance… His Kyuubi-No-Kitsune Fiance is a YANDERE!/_

At first, Ddraig was blinking as if he hadn't heard that right. But after few seconds he went pale and then – roared in anger.  
 **[A Yandere?! YANDERE?! What the fuck Issei? Mama-bear, okay - I can understand that, but a Yandere fiance?! Partner, you are a DRAGON, not some kid with a Stockholm Syndrome!]  
** "Hey! Do not talk like about her!" Now it was my time to be angry. "Partner or not, no one talks badly about my goddess!" I said as hellish fire appeared around me.

Now both Raynare and Ddraig were afraid of me. After all, even I can have my little Dragon-rage outburst.  
 **[Sorry, it's just… Some of my previous partners had a bad experience with yanderes… Besides… You know how we dragons react when someone tries to control us…]** Ddraig had a point. I could understand him. After all, all dragons wanted to be free and yanderes… Well, they might have something against it.  
"Worry not Ddraig, I bet you'll like all of them. But right now, let's go back to the main topic. Do you know how I can add Ascalon to my powers?"

When I asked, Ddraig's eyes flashed in amusement, as if he was trying to say: 'It's all up to you!'  
"I've missed you too, Ddraig…" I said with sarcasm as I've closed my eyes and returned to the real world…

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I felt nervous and afraid. Verphis hands were covered in fire, fire capable of melting metals and yet, he was not moving. His eyes were open, but they were dull, without any light, as if only was a body was here.

I tried to wake him up, using every method possible, even by scratching his arm with my cat paws, but all my efforts were meaningless.  
~Ise-Nyan, please, wake-up!~ I've screamed as I saw that fire has started to eat his cloaths and burn his arms.

And then, as if someone heard my prayer, Verphis woke up with fire and determination in his eyes. He touched his sword and then, the fire appeared all around us – literally as if hell came to us. But to my own relief, this fire never harmed me – it was only giving me a pleasant warm.

~Ise-Nyan…?~ I asked in worry. His hands were touching a burning sword, but he didn't even flinch. ~~Ise-Nyan, talk to me, is everything alright?~

I was even more worried when he didn't answer. I wanted him to say anything, but then, suddenly, he took out his sword, fire dancing around the sword edge and rest of the fire coming to him, as if the flames were under his command. Then he swung his blade as if he was trying to attack something and unleashed a god-like attack towards the heavens.

The fire was flying to the sky like a tsunami. After few seconds the attack has been obliterated by some unknown force, high in the heavens, creating a marvelous northern light.  
"It is done, Shadow." He spoke to me, showing to me his rebuilt sword.

Issei has once shown me this sword – Ascalon, as he was calling him – a few times before. Golden dragon-like claws, and violet and gold center with a golden crest. But this time it looked completely different.

Instead of the golden crest in the center, there was a miniature of a red dragon.

The claws on the sword were no longer golden – now they were bloody-red.

The surrounding around the crest (well, now a dragon) was no longer violet-blue with a golden frame. Now it was jet-black with a red frame.

Yet the biggest change was not in colors. Before this event, Ascalon was radiating with a weird energy. Issei explained to me that it was "Holy Energy". But now it was purely draconic – resembling Issei's aura.

His energy level was also very high. Before, it was barely a spark, now more like a very big campfire… At least for me. I think that his enemies will be more intimidated.

Some of his clothes were burned away. And because of that, I could see something new in his arms – two black tattoos. On his left arm, the tattoo looked like a head of a dragon. On his right, there was a tattoo showing a flying dragon.  
"Woow! The Ascalon looks fucking amazing!" Yelled Ise in a happy tone. "And those tattoos?"  
 _/Well, well, Ise, now you have unlocked the first seal of your power, congratulations!/  
_ **[Yes partner, right now your power is at an Ultimate-Class devil level. You could compare that to Cardinal Crimson Promotion.]**

When two voices from his mind, spoken in a real world, those tattoos were glowing in two colors. When Raynare spoke – his right tattoo has glowed in a violet light. When the male voice – left tattoo in green.  
"Wait, Raynare, first seal? Does that mean, that I can unleash even more power?" Issei has been truly surprised – I didn't even have to read emotions from his face to know that.  
 _/To answer your question – yes. It is the same case like with your Boosted Gear – the more powerful you are, the more power you can release thus – the more seals you can open./_

Eyes of a humanoid-dragon were sparkling with excitement like never before. It was very amusing to watch his child-like behavior.  
~Ise-Nyan, I never knew that you can be so… Childish!~ I've teased him a little while rubbing his left cheek with my head.  
"What can I say, Shadow, there will be always a kid inside me!" Verphis laughed in a childish manner. "Oh, and by the way, Shadow – meet Ddraig. Ddraig – met Shadow."  
 **[So you are Issei's familiar? I'm glad that he took as familiar some fearsome beast. It is good to know that he is no longer thinking only with his pheromones.]  
** "Ha. Funny." Issei answered sarcastically.

Verphis and Ddraig were talking about many things for few minutes. But then, Raynare gave Ise a very helpful hint.  
 _/Ise, if you do not wish to fight with your sword, but you still want to fight on this power level, just imagine placing Ascalon in a sheath./  
_ Issei nodded and started to concentrate. After a moment, the Ascalon has disappeared. In the same moment, on Issei's back, another tattoo has appeared – this time in a shape of Ascalon itself.

Verphis was never happier – if it was even possible. Even without touching his mind, it was very clear to me. After a minute, he calmed down and said:  
"Okay, everything is awesome, but flaring my power all the time might be a little problematic…"  
~You can already manipulate your energy, so it's all up to you, Ise-Nyan.~ I gave him my answer while I've jumped on his head.

He had listened to me and within a moment sealed his powers inside him. He was once again was on a level acceptable for most normal people.  
"So now what? Are we going back home?" Asked happy Verphis when he released his four dragon wings.  
~NYAAAAAAAAN!~

* * *

That was quick. It was the fastest trip I've ever had. Exactly one day. And thanks to that, all my family was happy, to the point where nearly none of them were crying – nearly.

I've shown to everyone to them my new powers – but do not worry, my fire would never hurt any member of my family, they have only felt a pleasing warm.  
"So, I'm guessing that your trip was successful?" Mom has asked me, while I was playing tags with kids. I've noticed also Nali and my Fiance, standing right behind her.  
"Yes, mom, very successful. Which reminds me – everyone, meet Raynare and Ddraig."

I have pulled up my sleeves, to show my new tattoos ('Oh god, how mom will react?'). I could already see my mom's half closed eyes – since she was not approving tattoos.  
 _/Hello, there everyone! I am Raynare. And as far as we have seen each other once, right, Imati?/_ From my right arm, a violet light and Raynare's voice went out.

Everone, besides mom, was surprised and shocked. Even me to some point, since I didn't know that Imati has talked once to my fallen angel companion.  
"Yes Raynare, I remember you. And do not be afraid my son, I've talked to her when I was healing you." Before I could ask, mom has already dispelled my second thoughts while using her mother-like tone and stroking my right cheek. "And who Ddraig might be?"  
 **[That would be me, miss Imati.]** This time, it was Ddraig time to introduce himself. I was utterly surprised that Dragon's voice was full of… Respect towards my mom. Many dragons were well behaved when it comes to others, but to earn their respect was another thing. Yet here, Ddraig – one of the most powerful beings in my world – was paying his respect to my mom. **[I am very pleased to meet my host's mother. And I'm truly thankful to you for keeping him safe and also for taking him under your care.]**

Mom was astonished at first from Ddraig's words. Then she smiled and hugged me, with all motherly love she had for me and said:  
Thank you very much, Ddraig. I'm so proud of my son. He's very helpful and he's such a good boy. I love him so much!" And then, her hug became almost a bone-crushing-hug.

Later I had a talk with my Fiance. She'd managed to get me out of the crowd of kids. Seeing this, mom has only winked at us, smiled and said to children:  
"Come on, my kids, let's give our lovebirds some time alone." Most kids were not happy with it, but mom – after using some motherly magic – somehow convinced them to let me in and Ahri out.  
~Nya, I think I'll go with Imati, Nyan. Have fun!~ Added Shadow, as she jumped off of my arm.

As we were alone, Ahri grabbed my left arm and took me to my (ekhem – our) room, and then looked at me with Yandere smile on her face. Next – she pushed me to our bed and hugged me. Her hands were touching both of my cheeks, her legs were around my waist while her nine fluffy tails have enveloped my arms, legs, one around my neck – working as hers and my pillow, and rest of them working as a blanket.

She looked straight into my eyes, taking pleasure of every second of staring at me.  
"You have kept your promise. You came back to me so fast. You are such a good boy." Her voice, filled with love was hypnotizing me. "My Verphis, mine, mine… But darling… Why haven't you told me about 'her'?"

I was afraid to tell her about Raynare – that is why. She knew about my first death, hell, Ahri knew about everything.  
"I-I… I didn't know how to tell you…"  
 _/That, and he was a little afraid of your reaction. Nice to finally meet you. Like I said before, I am Raynare./_ Fallen angel inside me introduced herself once more. But Ahri wasn't surprised.  
"Mine… Verphis belongs to me. If you hurt him again… I will find a way… To make you fill pain." Ahri voice was full of malice, but all of the evil emotions have disappeared when she looked at me once again."I'll protect you… My Verphis." Her tone became from emotionless to lovely – nearly seducing. Her eyes were alike – from hollow into full of passion. And at the end of her sentence – she kissed me.  
 _/…Worry not, I swear I won't harm your Issei…/_ Spoke Raynare with horrified voice, while Ahri simply nodded at her response.

While she has continued work kin kissing my lips, Ddraig took his turn to say something.  
 **[Ekhem! Excuse me, partner, but since there is only me, you and your fiancé, I'd like to talk to both of you.]** Ddraig tried – keyword tried – to talk to us, but he failed. Ahri didn't stop kissing me. And that was a low blow for his pride. After all, Dragons are not the ones to be ignored, right? **[ISSEI! And you! We have to talk!]** This time his tone was demanding attention.

I could clearly see displeasure in Ahri's eyes when she had to stop her 'kissing assault'.  
"What's going on, Ddraig?" I asked, looking into my left glowing arm. Meanwhile, Ahri has lied on my chest, also looking at my arm.  
 **[Well, Issei, Ahri, I'll talk mostly talk now mostly to you Ahri – Are you introduced to the fact that Dragons are drawing the attention of opposite sex?]** Ahri nodded and barely moment later her grip on me has tightened and while her eyes had a possessive look.  
"Are you implying something, Ddraig?" Ahri's voice had a pure Yandere tone.

Both me and Ddraig gulped loudly, with the only difference that I was in more… Safe position.  
 **[Well, it means that… What I'm trying to say is, well, many Dragons are having harems. It'an actually common thing for the supernatural world from Earth… And that means, one day Ise might have-]**  
"NO!"

Ddraig couldn't end his statement, because of Ahri's outburst of anger. Her hug has started to be more like a death trap. She gave me a Yandere gaze and said:  
"My Ise won't have a harem. My Ise doesn't need a harem! I'm all he'd ever need! All those other whores will only hurt you, Ise, just like before! You are safe with me, my Verphis, I will gladly give you everything, all you have to do is just stay with me! So please… Stay! I love you! With all my heart!" At first, her voice was almost animal-like, full of possession, but at the end, it transformed itself into a cry of a lonely girl, full of desperation, afraid of losing me.

The most heartbreaking were her tears. They were simply too painful for me to watch. Her face was showing only pain and fear. I couldn't handle it – it was too painful for me to watch her like this.

I took her cheeks into my hands. She was surprised, and from her beautiful eyes, tears were still flowing. She looked straight onto me with a glint of hope.  
"Ahri… I know that I've already said you this million of times, but let me said it again… I love you Ahri. Now and forever. I don't want any other girl than you. I don't need any harem or anyone besides you. I don't want to love anyone like I love you. You are the holder of my heart, my queen – no – my Goddess." I said all that I had in my heart and kissed her. And she kissed me back, both normal and French way.

Ddraig only smiled, seeing us like this. His spoke once again, but this time his voice was full of parental pride.  
 **[So you have finally found "your true heart" in her. That's good. You'll be a good couple. You are perfect for him, Ahri, after all that happened to him, you are everything I'd ever wish for him. Keep him safe. You two have my blessing.]**

Ahri only smiled in delight as she started her "play" once again.  
"See, my love? We are meant to be together. And will be. Now and forever…"

I think that you can guess what happened next…

* * *

Meanwhile, within Issei's soul –or rather mindscape, two beings – Raynare and Ddraig – were having a conversation about their host and his new life.  
 _/Well, well, well, I have never thought that you'd allow Ise to be with a Yandere girl./_ Spoke Raynare first, in a little mocking tone.  
 **[Say what you want, fallen one, but she'll give him everything he deserves.]**

Raynare wasn't surprised by this answer. After all, she was watching Issei for years. She was also glad for the fact that this world was better for her host/ex-boyfriend.  
 _/And what about other people here?/_

Ddraig closed his eyes for a moment. His thoughts were clear, but he wanted to catch a moment for a little smile appearing on his… face?  
 **[Despite Issei's having twenty-one years on his neck, Ise is still a fragile child inside. Imati will do a great job of being his mother. Kids and Shadow, hell, even his new friends will also be very helpful. His life will finally be peaceful.]**

Raynare was thinking about what dragon just said. From what she knew, heard and understand, Ise was… Lonely…  
 _/Tell me, Ddraig…/_ Raynare took dragon's full attention. _/Sometimes I do wonder… What if Issei never wanted to have a harem? What if he was simply afraid of being alone?/_  
 **[That could be true… I was watching his memories… When he was just a kid, he only had Irina as his friend… After that, he was alone. He started to act as a pervert, because of that old man telling those stupid stories about breast and those "friends" he had. And after time… Through his perversion he could mask his pain and loneliness.]**

That was sad for Raynare. For someone so friendly and good to be alone… It was as if life itself was spitting on his face, everytime, when he had to menaged to achive something.  
 _/At least this time he has found peace… And let it be for him forever./_

* * *

Living with a Yandere Fiance is not as bad as you may think. Especially if you love her back. The key is in understanding. Yes, understanding. A magical thing capable of ending of all conflicts. But to understand, you need to know the truth. And the truth may lead you to your own destruction.

Why some dark thoughts? Well, let's just say that after another half of a year there was one incident, that made me depressed.

It all started very innocently. I took another mercenary job – the only thing that made it different from all others job was the task: There are some anomalies in the Sagri Valley. Escort the group of scientists.  
"Looks… Fine." I murmured mostly to myself.  
"Hm, exactly. Mind if I join you?." Said Angar, who appeared right behind me.

He has surprised me a little, but not to the point where I'd jump out of fear, like in all those comedies, instead, I've turned around to see his face – he looked older than when we've met for the first time – obviously – and now he had some tattoos instead of hair.  
"Sure, why not. Sounds like something easy." It was my reply to him. So we took the job and went on an adventure.

If only any of you could see our surprise when we saw who we will have to escort – it was the rest of our old gang – Lester, Kalom, and Berion. All of them had changed since I last saw them.

Lester had his hair grow longer, stylized in a weird way – mostly because of hair in a mutton chop place. He had also a typical acolyte-like cloth, with green and brown colors. He was also holding a black mace.

Kalon looked more mature mostly because of his noble-like look. His clothes were green and dark greyish blue. On his chest, there was placed an Elyne insignia – a sign that he was a representant of the government of Elyne. His hair was an exact copy of Aizen hairstyle (yes, that guy from Bleach), with the only difference that Aizen's hair did not have a weird, unnatural green glow. He had a double-edged sword with him.

And lastly Berion – his blond-brown hair was laying in a ponytail. He was also wearing typical cloaths of a monk from Elyne Temple. He had no weapon at all.

We had a very happy "Hello". After all, we didn't see each other for a while. We all shared some stories our lives, some laughs, and sadness… Berion and Kalom were shocked when I told them that I had a Fiance, but not only I was in that situation – since Kalom was also engaged.

After our friendly talk, we've decided to go to our destination point – The Sagri Valley.  
"So, what's wrong with Sagri's?" I asked while I was petting Shadow (if you are asking, when the hell she appeared then I'll answer – She was always with me on missions – she was just mostly sleeping.).  
"Space-time anomalies. We don't know exactly is happening there, but we are receiving some weird data."

Space-time anomalies… I didn't know why, but I felt something bad coming. I just felt it in my gut.  
"Something's wrong, Verphis?" Asked Lester in half joking, half worried tone. His eyes were circling around, watching the environment around him.  
"I don't know, Lester… I have a bad feeling about this mission."

He only laughed and delicately punched my right arm.  
"Worry not, it will probably be another boring mission!" He was very assured of his words, but I couldn't share his positive mood.  
 _/You're right Ise, something is wrong. I can feel something familiar, yet I can't say what it is…/_  
 **[Just be careful out there partner.]**  
Even my two inner spirits felt in a similar way and that was definitely not a good sign.

Then, to make it worse, Shadow woke-up from her sleep and I could easily tell that she was nervous.  
~Ise-nyan, something is coming, please be careful-nyan.~  
But before I could ask her why, Angar shooted to us in panic.  
"LOOK OUT!"

I've looked to my right and I saw the incoming attack in form of a fire, thrown out of some beast. But I wasn't wasting time as I've raised my hand and concentrated my power to disable the flames coming at me. Surprisingly, it worked out – all the flames have died out when the attack touched my hand.

But it was not the end. Two seconds later I could finally see my opponent.

It was big, oversized dog, with three heads and fire burning in each of its head.  
'But… But… That is impossible!' I thought in a panic because I knew what kind of monster that was.  
 _/A Cerberus…It's a fucking Cerberus!/_  
'Space-time anomalies… To our world…'  
 **[Partner! Get a hold of yourself!]** Ddraig woke me up from my shock. Thanks to him, my mind had turned a battle mode on.

As I looked into my friend's faces, I could easily see shock, but not from fear but rather from not understanding what we were facing.  
"What in the hell is this?!" Angar has broken the dead silence between us. My friends looked into one another, looking for some answers. And only I had possessed the knowledge how to defeat that monster.  
"Everyone! Reap all of its three heads, NOW!"

One second later, all of us were in a battle stances. Within next moment, me, Angar and Lester took out our weapons (in my case – I've created a sword made of fire), while Berion created magical circles, to allow us to jump high enough to aim for the beast's head. Three deadly strikes later, Cerberus was nothing more than a dead meat-bag. First head was smashed in an unnatural way (Lester's work), the second one was cut off (Angar's work), and the last one was cut in half.

But none of us had to time to celebrate because all of us felt another strange signature. The one that I didn't felt for years. A devil one. A water-like one.  
 **[Issei, If I'm not mistaken, this energy… It feels like-]**  
'SITRI!'  
When I've turned around, I saw a gorgon-like monster made out purely of water.  
"I've got this." Before I could react, I've heard Kalom words while he has summoned his own flames.

A gorgon-like creature attacked and swallowed him whole. But to my own relief, after a few seconds, the water-creature started to bulge like every boiling water and vaporized into hot steam. Meanwhile, Kalom was standing in a middle of the fog as if nothing happened.

But that was not the end of our battle. Another three presences have entered the battlefield – this time, draconic ones.  
 **[This aura's… It's like three Midgardsormrs? But, not as powerful as the original one…]**  
Name Midgardsormr was ringing in my head. I could only tell that I knew this name from somewhere, but right now I had better things to do.

Those three. Also, serpent-like dragons were on a high-class devil power level. And I had to work fast since our mission required something completely different than fighting.  
 _/Why won't you try to use some of your new power?/_ Asked Raynare in sister-ish tone.  
'That actually might be a great idea!'

My wings appeared behind me and I've started to fly towards Dragons. When I was fifty meters behind them I saw that they are partially wounded – some of their scales were burned.  
 _/Don't you think that we have seen already those Dragons?/_ Even Raynare thought that something was odd.

But I decided to not give a damn about that.  
"Come to me, Ascalon!" On my command, my new Ascalon appeared in my right hand. With summoned sword and unlocked power, the fire has started to dance around me and my blade. My powers were overwhelming and the heat was still increasing. I was afraid that it might hurt someone.  
'Oy, Shadow, you're good?'  
~Nyaaaa, what a comfy *sigh* warm…purrrrr.~ Shadow said in half awaked tone, then she went back to sleep while purring. It was a relief to me that my powers were not harmful to my friends.

I've closed the distance between me and three dragons. They have already noticed me, but it didn't help them – I've gathered enough energy for my special attack.

I swung my blade and unleashed my energy with one single scream:  
"METEOR!"  
An enormous wave of powerful and destructive fire went towards my enemies. They did not have any chance to survive. Three dragon clones were vaporized from the existence. Dragons or not – the power and heat from my "meteor" were too much for them.

After destroying my enemies, there was a powerful wind, created as an impact of my attack. I was shocked – I simply couldn't comprehend how powerful I was.  
 _/Why are you so surprised. This is all result of your training./_  
 **[That and remember – every dragon – even the low class one – is powerful. Just don't get your brain melted by this sudden boost in power.]  
** _/Oh, don't worry Welsh Dragon! This Onee-Chan will make sure of that! After all, we don't want Ise to become a mindless bulk, right?/_ Both Ddraig and Raynare added their comments. And you can guess in what kind of voice Raynare was speaking.

When I returned to my friends, all of them had a lot of questions to me.  
"What in the hell was that? Since when you are so goddamn strong?" First was Lester, whose mouth was speaking words with a lightspeed. "With what Imati was feeding you?!"  
"Hahahaha! Who would knew that shy Verphis has so much energy?!"  
"Well, that was surprising…" Even Berion and Angar were surprised, but to my own relief, none of them had any negative comments about it. Only Kalom seemed to be… Completely not care about it… But it was normal for him.

But then again, something was wrong. I felt as if time and space itself were… wrong – I couldn't explain that. Even Shadow was now on the fully alert state.  
~Ise-Nyan, be careful… Everything is… So wrong here…~ She was shivering from fear. And so was I.

And then, the worst has happened.

The space-time anomaly began to fluctuate world around us. I had problems to understand what was happening around me. The grounds and plants seemed to glow with a weird light, while air was replaced by a magnificent aurora, with stars shining inside.

I could also hear my comrades shooting and yelling something at each other, but their voices were distorted, like if they were sayings words in a double-like echo. Even my moves seemed to be… How to explain that properly… As if I was underwater.  
"Quick! …Device… Collect the data!" I've heard one my friends scream, but it was all too blurted to me.  
 **[Ise! You need to concentrate! Focus on what you can see and feel!]  
** _/Ise… You might want to see it…/_

At first, I didn't know what was she talking about, but then I've heard something that terrified me.  
"Balance Breaker!"  
Hearing this… I couldn't help but concentrate on what I was witnessing. I didn't want to believe it. It was mine… Or rather My and my ex-friends battle with Loki… I've never wanted to see things like this again, yet fate was once again mocking me.

It was once again this battle. I saw me and Vali charging at Loki. I saw Kuroka capturing Fenrir. And then two enormous wolfs – Fenrir's kids – appearing on the battlefield and fighting with Tannin.  
"No, no, no, please, PLEASE, I don't want to see it again! I don't want to see this anymore!" I was yelling with full power of my lungs, but no one was listening to me.

I've closed my eyes, but I could still hear – and because of that – remember all that had happened. Tannin burning Midgarsornrs clones, Xenovia and Kiba attacking Fenrir's kids. I could hear everything. It was as if I was in my personal hell.  
"AKENO!" Someone's scream woke me up from my delusional state. It was… Rias, screaming at Akeno who was going to be bite by Fenrir.

I have witnessed my past self, trying to take the blow for Akeno. That made me so angry, so furious. My fist tightened to the point were blood was leaking from them.  
"Don't save… Her…" I started quietly but within seconds my voice became a dragon roar. "DO NOT SAVE THAT BITCH! THAT WHORE DESERVE FATE WORSE THAN DEATH! YOU HEAR ME?! LET THIS WHORE DIE!"  
 **[Partner… Stop…]** Ddraig tried to take my attention. **[You can not do anything right now… Let it happened.]**

Knowing how powerless I was, I just stood there and watched things happening… Or at least this is what I wanted to do.  
 _/Issei…/_ I've heard Raynare's voice in my head. _/You know… It can not be a coincidence… I think it is time for you to talk to your past self… As a Cichigami-sana's messenger…/_

It was beyond me… It couldn't be, right? I could not be a god-like spirit from another world, could I?  
'No… No… This is just a stupid joke! A joke! Right? Righ?! Ddraig, tell me that I'm right!  
 **[Sorry partner, I'm as confused as you…]**  
 _/Think about it Ise! We are here, in another world, right in the center of a space-time annually... There is no room for a mistake… Chichigami was always you!/_

Desperation. It was all that I had in my heart. A desperate task to prove her wrong. Even if all of it made sense. I just had to prove her wrong, just for my own sanity.  
 _/I understand you, Ise… You don't want to participate in affairs of DxD world… But it had to be done…/_ Her words made sense. As much as I hated it, as much as I wanted to change the past, the consequences would be too dramatic if I'd not listen to her. A Deus-Ex Machina. A big ball of wibbly wobbly time-y wimey stuff. A fucking causal loop… Geez, I hate the time already.

If past cannot be changed, then I might as well get along with it, right? Well, then let it be.  
 **[So, partner, what is your decision?]** Ddraig asked in worried, yet also accepting tone. **[Remember, whatever happens, we are here with you.]**

My eyes caught a scene were Akeno was talking to her wounded father, And I, once again, saw myself, and I knew what he – I – was going to do.  
"Raynare, can you take care of my body? I'll try to concentrate my own energy to send it to my past self."  
 _/What are you trying to do?/_  
"Trying to save my idiotic past self." I said with a half grin.

I started to meditate, but before I started to do my task, I said one thing to my draconic partner.  
"Ddraig, cover your ears unless you want to have nightmares again!" He only 'humphed' in annoyance, knowing what I was trying to do.  
 _/Ready whenever you are!/_ Then, I've send my consciousness into DxD world…

* * *

I could feel. Not the same feeling as if I was in my own body, but I could feel, my past self, with growing feeling of determination and at the same time – desperation. Even without created link with my past-self, it was pretty obvious to me.

Waiting. For exactly one moment in history. I couldn't just go there to my – his – mind just like that. I had to wait until my past self will activate this stupid ability called "Pailingual". God, how embarrassing it was. The worst part for me – I had to use exactly the same ability at the same moment as him, to contact him.  
"Akeno's Oppai, please do tell me, Does Akeno truly hates Baraqiel-Sama?" I've heard 'him', using this shameless ability. And that was the same time when I had to use mine…  
"Pailingual…" I wasn't simply using this 'skill'. I also had to adjust myself to my past-self technique.

Our combined Pailinguals has resonated. I could easily read his mind – he was utterly confused.  
'Well, fuck that, the show must go one…'  
"We are not Himejima Akeno's breasts – We are the sacred spirit of Breasts."  
"…Who the hell are you?!" He asked in a state of complete shock, while he was pointing his finger at that fallen-whore bosom.  
"Calm down. I'm using girls boobs as a medium to talk to you."

Geez, talking shit like this was really embarrassing. And the fact that I knew what I had to tell my past self, was not helping at all.  
"What's more, who are you?"  
"I am the Sacred Spirit, serving the Chichigami-Sama – The god that rules all breasts. I was summoned by your great desire of breasts." I couldn't choose what was funnier to watch – his utterly confused face or the reaction of his 'comrades' after hearing his revelation. All of them has tried to heal my past-self and past-Ddraig while Baraqiel went mad at 'me'.

As much as it was funny to watch this stupid show, I still had work to do.  
"Listen closely, Oppai-Dragon." I said to me in the past, catching 'his' attention fully. "Listen to the true feelings of this priestess and call for the power of Chichigami-Sama!" And he did as I said. "Chichigami-Sama is truly charitable and protective for those who desire for breasts."

I was basically saying all the nonsense I've remembered from the time when I was in 'his' place. And to make it worse, my past-self has actually responded! Okay, get a grip, get a grip!  
"Good, listen to this girl's feelings!"

Then, with the power of both combined Pailinguals, I was forced to see Akeno's memories once again. I saw her past – her mother, father, and her childhood. I saw how her mother was killed and how she has thrown away her father from her life.  
'Akeno…' My thoughts went to the person I once called Akeno. 'In the end, you deserve it. You are throwing away everyone who has ever loved you. Once you've called yourself a Hybrid, an abomination – And you were goddamn right! You are nothing more but a whore-ish monster who loves to bring pain to others! And yet, you dared to cry over your own life while you enjoying the suffering of others! You deserve only the pain! You wanted to feel love, but you'll never have it! And that is because you don't understand the very concept of love! You do only understand lust through bestial pleasure!

I have screamed in silence, only within my soul, where no one beside me and my spirit could listen. A silent scream to nobody. Just to simply get it out of my mind.

Akeno's memories have finally ended. It was the time to start my proper task. To make sure that I from the past will stay alive. So, after clearing my mind I've spoken to "me" once again.  
"Oppai-Dragon! Can you hear me, Oppai-Dragon?" Once again, I had caught my attention. "You have saved feelings of this girl and her breasts. Now, I shall give you the divine protection of Chichigami-Sama to you!"

Through space and time, I've sent my energy, synchronizing with the Boosted Gear from the past, making my past-self exploding with mine, Raynare, and Ddraig aura, surpassing the power of past me and… Vali's.  
"Listen closely, Oppai-Dragon. The power given by Chichigami-Sama, you can use it only once…" With those words, I went into silence. I have canceled my connection to my past-self.

When I came back to my body, my limbs were numb. I had literally no energy to do anything. I have fallen to my knees, while tears were coming to my eyes. My only hope, that I've finally had run away from my past life, that I'll never have to see "them" again…  
'After all this time… Why it keeps happening to me?'  
"Verphis!" Someone woke me up for a moment from my depression – It was the voice of my friends. But I didn't answer. I just didn't want to.

And then, I've noticed something before me. It was a little boy, no older than ten years old. He was lying unconscious on the grass. But to make it even weirder – his aura was telling me something very terrifying.

He was a devil…

* * *

Loki was sitting, locked inside his prison-cell, cursing everyone that made him lost.  
"Curse you, Odin! For you, to do something as shameful as helping and working with other factions! And you, Sekiryuutei, Curse you! I'll make sure you'll fall and I'll be the one to watch you fall into despair! I promise – no, it is my oath as Loki, an Asgardian God!"

While he was busy preparing his evil plans, he has noticed weird disruptions in a prison wall. As he inspected it closer, he has noticed that it was a space-time anomaly.

Loki has grinned widely, seeing this rare phenomenon appearing right in front of his very own eyes.  
"Maybe I won't have to wait so long?" He asked himself while he has concentrated his divine powers.

Soon, after Loki's influence, the anomaly has started to grow in size, to the point where it was all inside Loki's prison-cell. Then it started to glow.

If there was any witness to watch, then all he would see would be Loki, disappearing inside a weird glow.  
"Soon…" Was the last thing Loki said before leaving the DxD world behind…

* * *

The monks in the oldest centaurian temple were standing in the circle. They stood like that for God-knows how long. But they were debating.  
"Issei Verphis Hyoudou."  
"He has yet to wake-up."  
"The destination of all dragons."  
"He will not be able to run away from it."  
"His Dragon nature will soon become his downfall."  
"A weapon will always be nothing more than a weapon."  
"The last Dark'Hasi has come to us."  
"The ancient ones will return to her grace."  
"The prophecy will finally find fulfillment."

* * *

 **Yes. That was a Causal loop. And that was chapter 11.**

 **123 favorites, 141 followers, 25 comments... I just love you guys! You are great!**

 **So, do you like it? The idea of a little time travel? Where Ise from the future, is the Chichigami-Sama? What do you think about it? I can only hope that it was a good idea – I was thinking about it for an entire year! And I thought that It might be a good idea, so I've decided (a year ago) to put it into this story.**

 **So, Issei/Verphis once again saw DxD world, Ddraig has finally come back, Issei has a new kick-ass Draconic Ascalon, there is a new character in this story (more about this mysterious boy in the next chapter!), Loki has escaped from his prison (but… where?), but besides that, Verphis life is rather good.**

 **And before you ask – Issei's Power level is on par with an average Ultimate-Class Devil. So forget (at least for this moment) about having a power compared to Grayfia Lucifuge or Serafall or Tannin. They have power on a Satan-class level – and that is league ahead. But right now, with Issei power level and skills… Well, for this moment, I'll leave this to you guys. How strong rigth now is Issei compared to the rest of DxD team?**

 **And now time for some thoughts. In this story (besides some references to other universes) I have put my own theory about Issei's dream about Harem. I think that Ise was mostly alone in his life. When he was a child, he only had his parents, grandmother, and Irina in his life. After that, we have literally no info about anyone – my conclusion? Issei was afraid of being alone. From one of those DxD Dx stories, we know that Issei's perversion came from an old guy, telling weird and perverted stories about boobs to kids – and I think that little Ise might have thought that it was the perfect occasion to gain new friends.**

 **In high school he had only two "friends" – I can hardly call them friends since whenever they were caught, they were living him behind to get beat instead of them. But since Ise had no friends, he was sticking with them. By his perversion, he could mask his loneliness (remember about Raynare's curse from Volume 10? Exactly.) I'm not saying that Ise was not perverted at all, no. But I think that Ise was lost in the never-ending masquerade of a false smile. But, that is only my theory.**

 **If there are some grammatical issues, do not be afraid - please tell me. I need to learn, so I need to know where I'm making mistakes. And I'm currently using Grammarly - fucking awesome is this aplication!**

 **So, please, like, follow and comment this story – it means a lot to me! And till the next chapter!**

 **In the next The Betrayed Dragon! The Standing Man!**

 **And now, All I can say is: Bye Bye!  
PS. If you want some ideas to write a story, then go on and check my profile – I'm sure that you'll find something interesting out there! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 The Standing Man

**Hello there, my dear readers! Czechus is here with a new chapter of "The Betrayed Dragon"! After more than two months I have finally ended my work! Even my little sickness could stop me from ending this chapter, so here we are!**

 **But before the chapter, it is time to answer your reviews.**

 ** _Darth56_** – I'm glad, thank you

 ** _WolkaiserDrake_** – I'm happy that you have liked it

 ** _Susano'o524_** – I don't mind at all. I'm glad when someone is giving me an idea – Thanks to that I can re-think every plot I have for my story. Your idea is very good, but I'd need to think when to actually put it. Originally, I planned to make Ise vs Loki round 2 in the 4th arc, but I guess, we can make it Ise vs Loki part 3, right? But I already have an idea how to make it work. As for Ahri… Well, she'll be a combination of both, I suppose… After all, she is a Yandere character :)

"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
~Shadow~  
 _/Raynare/_  
 **[Ddraig]**

 **So, now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Standing Man

A devil. Boy, lying in front of me was a devil. From DxD world. I refused to believe it, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter how much I did not want to believe it, it was all pointless. Because in front of me was a devil.

This boy was no older than ten. He had purplish-black hair, covering his head in a Romeo-style (I'm talking about Romeo from Fairy Tale). But I couldn't move towards him to look closer. Hell, I couldn't move at all. I was sitting on my knees, shaking from fear with eyes wide open.

Both of my inner spirits (and Shadow) tried to talk to me, but I was not responding. I just simply had no strength to do anything.  
"Verphis?" Someone was calling me, but I didn't answer. "For fuck sake, VERPHIS?!"

A feeling of pain has woken me up from my panic state. It was Angar's work. I could read it from his face. He had a friendly worry mixed with anger.  
"Veprhis, what happened?" Angar asked me, but I still wasn't responding – I only looked at him with blank eyes. "Okay, now you're starting to annoy me…"

Then, he punched me in the face  
"You woke-up?" He gave me a question with a commander-like tone. His hit actually made me bleed a little. "Our mission is not over yet, so stand up 'Renegade'!"

Renegade. I couldn't help but smile a little, after hearing this ridiculous title. It was the people were calling us back in the guild. Renegades. Why? Because – as people from our guild once said – we were too good to be noobies, we had to renegade from the army. Of course, none of us were regular soldiers – we just simply wanted to be unbeatable.

That was all I needed – a friendly punch (although, it was a painful one). The life came back to my life and with it – a new energy to do something. So I stood up and told my friends:  
"Sorry… It was… I have witnessed something I've never wanted to witness again. Demons from my past, nothing more…" A look of understanding has appeared on my Angar's face. He simply put a hand on my shoulder and waited in silence.

A few seconds later, all doubts had left me. I decided to take a closer look at our devilish guest. As I walked towards him, all of my panics has gone out of my body – after all, one devil child couldn't be a danger, right?

When I came closer, I did a squat next to him and turned him closer to me. When I saw his face, panic has immediately returned to my body, along with pain, but it all suddenly transformed into something completely different.

Sadness. A pure sadness. Why? Because I recognized the face of a devil in front of me. It was the same boy, who couldn't come to see my show, back when I was an Oppai-Dragon. The same boy who wanted to attend the Auros Academy, to learn magic – even if he had no demonic powers at all.

This boy was Lirenkus.

It was very unfair to me. This boy tried everything he could to learn magic, to repay all the love that his parents gave to him. And yet, the fate was laughed at him once more, by sending him here. 'But how did he even get here?'  
 _/I am afraid, that is not something we can answer Issei. But you might have a different problem now./  
_ **[This boy is waking up.]**

As both Raynare and Ddraig said, Lirenkus slowly opened his eyes and set his gaze on me. From the look on his face – and to my complete shock – he has recognized me.  
"Oppai-Dragon?!"  
"For you, it's Verphis, you brat" I gave him answer while I patted his head. But judging from his reaction, I could tell that he was not understanding me.  
'Odd. Shouldn't all devils have this weird ability to translate every language?'  
 _/Maybe since he is out of his world, he does not this ability anymore?/_

I was fine with her answer since it made a perfect sense. After all, he was out of the magical systems, created in his world.  
'I wonder… What would happen to all Sacred Gears users and magicians here?  
 **[Maybe they would be powerless? It is only my hypothesis, but here, most of the people from DxD world would be as powerful as normal humans?]**

Ddraig's statement was hilarious to me. If what he said was true, then at least seventy-five percent of 'warriors' from DxD team would be useless here. No, even more, if we include people using earth's magical formulas.

But thoughts about DxD world aside, I need to talk to Lirenkus right now.  
'Well, I didn't speak in my native language for a while… I wonder If I still remember anything…'

So, I've decided to try my best native Japanese – which was not an easy task after five years.  
"Hi… Lirenkus… Eeee… -Yes, I am Issei… But nowadays I'm called Verphis…-desu." Gosh, my Japanese was an insult to all people from Japan…  
"Oppai-Dragon!" He said while he hugged me. He was crying, so I patted his head to calm him down. "What happened? Where am I? I want to go home! I want to mommy!"

Those words brought tears to my eyes. After all, how could I tell him that… That he might never see his parents again? Where I could find a strength to tell him, he will never be able to go back to his – our – homeworld?  
"Lirenkus… I'm sorry…" The boy looked at me with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, but… There is no way to return… Lirenkus… What I am trying to say is… You are stuck here forever…"

When the boy heard those words, he started crying. And the only thing I could do was to hug him. I tried to give him some comfort, but besides giving him a hug, there was no such a thing I could do to cheer him up.  
'Such a poor boy… Why he has to go through so much shit in his life?'  
~Nya, It's sad…~ Even Shadow let out a sad meowl. Then, she turned to Lirenkus and said with the most cheering voice: ~Hey little one, I am Shadow, it's nice to meet you!~  
"Hm?"

Oh, here it comes. The same surprised face as mine, when Shadow has spoken to me for the first time.  
"Did she just… Said something telepathically to me?" Lirenkus was a little nervous. But thankfully Shadow only smiled, fully understanding the situation.  
~Do not be afraid, little one, I will not harm you.~  
"Lirenkus, meet my familiar."

At first, Lirenkus was very nervous around Shadow. But after ten seconds he decided to move his hand towards her as if he wanted to pet her. My cat allowed him – obviously.

Thank Goddess he calmed down to the point, where he was his old self. He was petting my cat while smiling like any child in his age. Since he was not crying anymore, I decided to take him to the only safe place I knew – the orphanage.  
"Shadow, could you transform into your bigger form?" She looked at me with half closed eyes, knowing, what I was trying to propose.  
~Okay Verphis, but know one thing – I am not a living transport!~  
`I'd never think of you like that!'

But she did what I asked. She transformed herself into bigger form, totally surprising our little guest. Then, she took little boy on her back and said:  
~This is your lucky day boy because aunty Shadow is going to give you a piggy-back ride!~ When she took him, Lirenkus was in seven-heaven.  
'Aunty Shadow? Come on, you are not that old!' I send my thought to her, but her only response was a very dangerous low growl.

After a few minutes, we came to the place, where the rest of the group had been. When we came closer, we could hear a very hard debate among my friends.  
"We have to compare this data with others."  
"It can be something more…"  
"You think about the possibility to travel through time and space?"  
"Maybe I'll answer to that?" All of them turned around at once when they've heard my voice. It was rather amusing to see their reactions when they have noticed Lirenkus next to me.

Neverending questions appeared in the moment we've joined the group. Some of them were to me and some were to my new companion. But with every next second, I've paid to them less and less attention. My mind was wandering somewhere else, trying to collect all thoughts and doubts.

We've all decided to go back home since our mission has ended. Both me and Lirenkus were quiet. Lirenkus didn't talk mostly because he didn't understand our language. But I had different reasons to remain silent.

In the Elyne, all of us decided to split up. But before I could go back to my own home, I saw Lirenkus, looking in awe at the city before him.  
"Oppai-Dragon… What is this place? It looks so… Marvelous!" His voice was full of childish excitement.  
"This, young one, is one of Eldest city in this world – Elyne. It was built a very long time ago, and it is mostly standing on trees. It is also a place where stands one of the legendary temples of Centauria."  
~Ise-nyan was student in all of the Centaurian Temples and he passed them with flying colors!~  
"Sugoi…"

After that, I took him to well-known place for me – my home, the orphanage. But with every next step ahead, my head was slowly filling itself with darker and darker thoughts.  
'I am the beginning of all of it…'  
 _/What do you mean, Issei?/_ Raynare seemed to not understand what I meant.  
'Rizevim started his plan because Euclid told him about the existence of another world because of the sudden appearance of Chichigami, who is ME!'

Raynare was in shock, and she couldn't say anything.  
'… The reason why Khaos Brigade didn't fall… I am… The cause… Of my own downfall…-'  
 **[Partner, snap out of it!]** My depressing thoughts were interrupted by Ddraig's rage. **[So what if you are the cause? Is it changing anything?!]  
** _/Do you have any regrets, Ise? Would you like to change anything in your life?/_

Both of them were right, but it didn't stop dark thoughts to appear.

I haven't even noticed when we 've appeared in the orphanage's garden. It was like always – full of lively colors. Children were playing here, every single one of them in a happy mood. I was the only thing destroying this perfect image with my sadness.

Some kids have tried to talk to me and invite me to play, but all of them stopped when they saw my expression. At some point even I stopped walking.  
~Ise-nyan?~  
"Shadow, take Lirenkus to Mom…" Was all I said, before releasing my wings and leap up towards heaven. I've heard Shadow and even Mom calling my name, but I wasn't paying attention to their calls. I was focused on going somewhere where I could be alone…

* * *

Waterfalls are usually very beautiful places where many people can find peace. But not in my case.

The sound of falling water was the only sound spreading through the entire place – that is why it was the perfect place for me to release my anger.

Behind the wall of water, there was a cave, very little if you'd compare it to many other caves. But there was enough place for a little group of people. Yet, there was only me, with the sound of the waterfall, disturbed only by the sound of scream and impact. The source of that disruption? My fists smashing against the rocky wall.

When I came here, the first thing I did was screaming in mindless rage, while trying to hit invisible opponents with my fists covered in fire. Hot flames were flying all over the cave in complete chaos. Then, my rage has concentrated on rocky wall. It was painful, but the psychical pain was nothing compared to the level of pain coming from my soul.

So I was punching the rocks, screaming to no-one, while my hands were bleeding badly and my skin around the places of impact was completely destroyed. But it didn't make me stop. There was something, that made me go through all that pain. It was a neverending cycle of pain transforming into rage and rage transforming into pain. A cycle that I could not escape.

With each and every strike, more and more tears were falling from my eyes.  
"STOP CRYING! STOP CRYING! STOP FUCKING CRYING!" Every next scream of mine was more and more hysterical. Then, when my hysteria didn't slow down, I started to hit the wall with my head. It didn't matter to me that it was painful as hell – I just had to get it all out of me.  
"Verphis!" I've heard Ahri's worried cry, but I was to busy unleashing my rage.

When I wasn't answering, she just simply tied me up with her tails, not allowing me to move anywhere, completely restraining me. Through my rage, I tried to get away from her, but she didn't let me out. She forcibly hugged me and sealed me away from the outside room, inside the cocoon made out of her tails. Meanwhile, she forced my head to fall into her chest. I could hear her heart-beat – one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard, calming me down immediately. She even started to hum a lullaby.

The sound of her heart and voice was more than enough to end my rage. But I was still crying. And to my own disgust, I could not stop. Through my depressed state, I could barely notice when she teleported both of us back home.  
"Do not cry my love, Ahri is here for you. You don't have to worry." Ahri said with love and care while she started to pet my head.  
"Ahri, Ise…" A new person came to the place where both of us currently were. And I recognized that voice – It was Mom.

After hearing mom's voice, some of Ahri's tails changed their positions, allowing mom to hug both of us.  
"Sonny… What happened? Sweety, what's wrong?" Mom was also worried, but I couldn't give them a straight answer – my sobs were preventing me from forming any words. "Ise, what's wrong…? Why are your hands bleeding?"

I felt when both of them has started to heal me. In a matter of seconds, my hands and head were healed. But my body was still shaking.  
"M-Mom… A-Ahri… I… I… I saw t-them…" My voice was a mix of words and sobs. Even in their embrace, I had a problem with settle myself down.

From their reaction, I could easily tell they understood. Their hug has tightened but in a very loving and carrying way.  
"Tell us, tell us everything, my love." So I did tell them. Everything. Every single thing I have seen in that damn valley. My past, my fight with evil god Loki. How I literally saved my past self and those 'people'.

And the worst part – how my intervention in time might be a cause to everything that happened back in the DxD world.

But to my own surprise, Mom just took both me and Ahri in a motherly hug, allowing to lay mine and Ahri's head on her chest. Meanwhile, Ahri took my face with her hands, forcing me to look straight into her eyes.  
"Ise, my love." Said my fiance, with a delicate smile appearing on her face. "You don't need to worry about those lecherous succubuses. I and Mama will always be here for you. And remember – no-one will ever take you away from me and Mama. Never.  
"Ahri is right. I will not allow harming any of my children. So as long as you are here with us, you will forever be safe."

After hearing those words, I couldn't help but feel like a helpless child, who finally found his home.

And that was my last thought before I drifted away into dream world…

* * *

In the next day, I woke up happy and full of strength. Of course – like every day – I had to wait until late morning because Ahri (and in this case – also a mom) wouldn't let me go. But I didn't mind.  
'But still… I will have to talk to Lirenkus today. This will be a tough day.  
"It may be a little hard for this little boy when you tell him the truth." Spoke mom, surprising me a little while she petted my hair. "But I hope you will help him adapt here."  
"And we -*Yawn*- will be there for you." Added my fiance with a sleepy tone. After that, she snuggled into my chest once more.

Two hours later, after a very tasty breakfast, I started to looking for Lirenkus. I've found him in the garden, playing tags with Shadow. It was heartwarming scene.  
~I think we have a guest-nyan.~ My familiar said when she noticed me. When Lirenkus heard that, he turned around and looked at me. When his eyes met mine, I could swear I saw sparkles.  
"Oppai-Dragon" His childish call was full of joy and happiness. He was smiling while he ran towards me.

Even if I didn't appreciate the way he called me, I couldn't help but smile when I saw his happy face.

I kneeled, to be at the same height as his and patted his head.  
"Have a time for a little talk?" He only made a nob in agreement. So I took him with Shadow to the place, where the garden was slowly becoming a sandy beach. It was the very beautiful place – for many this whole island would look like an Eden. At least for me, it was paradise.

Our trio sat on the warm sand, looking at the sea. Shadow took her chance to and sat on my knees – so I did the only reasonable thing I could do. And that was to pet her whole body. Her only response was a very soft purr.  
"I guess you have a lot of questions…" I started, getting boy's attention.  
"So… Where are we?"

I expected this kind of question. It was natural for him. Yet, it was difficult task to give him answer – since whatever I would tell him, he would be very sad anyway.  
"This place – no – this world is called Centauria. Centauria, as a planet, is placed inside a tri-solar star system called Alpha Centauri. The main star you can see in the sky is Proxima Centauri, Alpha A and B are from our perspective very little. That also means we are more than four light-years away from Earth."

As far as I could tell, he was understanding everything, so I decided to continue my lecture.  
"Proxima Centauri is actually the smallest star in this system, but since Centauria is closer to the Proxima, from our perspective it can look differently. When it comes to this planet… This world is divided into two factions – or rather two super-countries, but please, don't bother to go to this second country, it is a very sick place… The planet itself has one large continent, covered mostly by jungle. There are some oceans, but they are more like a large Mediterranean sea…" I was explaining to him basic information about this world in the most simple way I could – after all, I was talking to a ten-year-old kid. I was glad that he was understanding everything so far rather well. Surprisingly, he had many questions to me about Centauria – but then again, I recalled the fact he wanted to attend Auros Academy. That and I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

But after an hour, the topic of our conversation has changed.  
"So, Ise-san." Lirenkus – finally – after an hour has started to call me differently than Oppai-Dragon. "How did you end up here? You said that you are here for years. Did you not try to return to our world? Maybe there is a way for us to return to DxD world? I beat that Switch Princess and Hell Cat are worried about you!"

I've clenched my fists and teeth from uprising anger, after hearing those words. Yet I couldn't blame Lirenkus – this boy simply wanted to return to his home, to his parents. And – of course – he didn't know the truth.  
 _/Ise…/_  
'I'm fine Raynare, don't worry…' I could feel distress coming from both of my inner spirits.

I took a very heavy inhale and started my story.  
"It all happened after the battle for Auros Academy. I can't remember exactly when, but Rizevim has attacked us once again. It was a very chaotic battle." I could see everything I was telling to Lirenkus like a flashback. It was the last thing I wanted I have ever wanted to recall. "I remember rushing at Rizevim with my Balance Breaker. Then, that bastard unleashed his new weapon. He shot me twice. Before I've lost my consciousness I can recall that my armor has been broken and the fact I could no longer feel a connection to Ddraig."

Lirenkus was listening to me in silence. When it comes to me, It was getting harder and harder to continue my story.  
"I woke up a few days later, hanging on a chair, full of pain. When I've opened my eyes, I saw people from both Rias and Sona peerage, Vali's team, Azazel, Sierzech Serafall and even my parents… Circling around me like predators, with all those hateful eyes towards me!

I needed a second or even few to calm my nerves. I noticed that my hands were shaking.  
 _/Ise, breathe! Inhale and exhale. You are better than this. We've been through this already…/_ Raynare was trying to calm me down, giving me some mental strength.

I've cleared my throat and continued.  
"All of them betrayed me, Lirenkus! ALL OF THEM!" Lirenkus eyes were wide open and disbelief. "I remember the very moment when they have told me that I'm worthless, that I am a piece of shit! That they have used me for their selfish purposes. And since I no longer possessed Ddraig I was no longer needed. The people I once called friends and family, the people I once loved… All of them, they've just thrown me away like a trash, like some kind of dirty dead animal!" I didn't even notice when my voice become louder. It scared Lirenkus. Even Shadow was on full alert. "I'm sorry Lirenkus, The thing is… It just still painful… I sacrificed everything for them. Just to make them happy! And what was waiting for me in the end? Betrayal? At that moment I have finally realized that all they all wanted me because of Ddraig. Nobody has ever given a shit about Hyoudou Issei. What has ever mattered to them was the Sekiryutei…"

Sadness was visible in both Shadow and Lirenkus eyes. When it came to me, there was an emotional chaos raging through my mind. Sadness, emptiness, rage, sorrow. It all came down to me like a storm…

Then, I took off my shirt to show him the last thing I had from Dxd world.  
"At the end, after even my parents cast me out of family with disgust, Akeno and Kiba grabbed my arms, to make sure I won't escape. Then, Rias Gremory has torn apart my evil pieces out of my chest. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. I think I lost my consciousness… Yes, I think I did…" The little boy was horrified when he saw what was under my shirt – a very nasty burn scar. "After that, I woke up… I don't know when and where. All I know is… That… There was snow all around me… And cold… Everywhere, there was only cold air and snow. My memories are hazy from back then. The only thing I know is the fact they send me there without even healing my wound. Yes, Lirenkus, they didn't care if I'll survive. I was expendable so I was discarded… And since there was a possibility of getting a gangrene or loosing to much blood, I just had to burn out my bleeding chest to survive…"

I put on my shirt again, while I saw Lirenkus getting a mental breakdown. And I was the one to be blamed for that – with my statement, I literally destroyed the world he knew. He was utterly shocked and had tears in his eyes.  
"B-B-but… But… Auros Academy… I don't understand… Why would they open a school… For people like me? If they are so cruel?" His voice was altered… As is he couldn't comprehend what was going on in his world. And I didn't blame him for that.  
"The old devil clans are stagnated and that is why the control over underworld is slipping through their fingers. " I tried to explain my theory to Lirenkus, as simply as it was possible, but it harder than I thought. "It is also a well-known fact that within a devil faction there are at least – let's just say – three sub-factions, constantly fighting for power over the citizens of the underworld. These are Old devil elders, The Great king faction, and New Satans faction. Right now – as we speak – the lover and middle-class citizens are very angry about how they are treated. That anger may one-day transform into revolution – and that is what all of the trios is afraid of."

As someone who was very deep into this bull-shit-play, I knew exactly what was going on. I was just an ignorant to see it back then. But now it was something I didn't give a shit about and I was free to speak whatever the hell I want, without consequences.  
"Lirenkus, it is all political plaything. By gaining the favor of the citizens, they can gain influence over all of us. And the thing goes even better. As you can remember, the new hair to the Great king faction is Sairaorg Bael – the first Bael to who did not inherit the power of destruction. Since the new satans have acknowledged him as the rightful heir, he is totally loyal to them – which completely divided the house of Bael. So, long story short – by giving you some opportunities and some political rights, they can gain an unlimited power over citizens and also potentially gain some new strong servants… All second and third class citizens will be happy and New Satans will have a total control over them for centuries…"

Lirenkus was on the edge of crying. Who wouldn't be in his place? With no way to go back home – to see once again his parents, and to have a knowledge that all his world is nothing more than a slave-factory…

It was too much for a little boy – he couldn't hold his emotions any longer and started to cry. The only thing I could do was to wrap my arm around him and hold him in a brother-like hug. Even Shadow has joined us. She sat on his left arm and started to rub his left cheek.  
"You know what? I know something that can cheer you up! Who knows, maybe even more things?" I had an idea how to once again bring happiness and joy to him. I simply started to tell him about all my adventures here on Centauria. About all wonders and mysteries of this world. And of course, about marvelous heaven, I called home.

And that was a great choice – sadness and tears were soon replaced with childish joy and excitement. In other words – my mission was successful.  
"Lirenkus… I know that we might never replace your family – none of us wants to do that. All we ask for is a chance. We just want to make you happy." I added, hoping he will understand. All I had as an answer was a hug from this little boy. I only laughed happily. "Well, maybe we should go back? I bet all of them are worried about us."

So we went back, through a beautiful garden, full of living colors. This little talk has given me a weird sense of peace. Even if some of my thoughts were in the DxD world, I was rather calm…

When we were outside the orphanage, I've spotted Ahri and Mom at the entrance. Soon I've also noticed that Lirenkus was taken into play by some kids. I was truly happy to see him already adapting so well.  
 _/You know, you will be a great father one day./_ Said Raynare in a happy tone, surprising me completely.  
~I agree. You have it in your blood-nyan.~ Even Shadow has approved this idea. But I… Wasn't sure about this… About me, being a father.  
 **[Partner, I know what's troubling you, and I can tell you one thing – You won't be the same 'man' as your sperm donor, believe me. So enjoy your life and don't think about DxD anymore. It's not your world anymore.]**

Ddraig was right. My place was here, in this orphanage with mom, my fiance, and all those kids. And that was something worth to live for. So I went to my fiance, hugged her and laid my head on her breasts. She immediately responded by wrapping some of her tails around me while petting my head.  
"You know, I love you Ahri." I told her without any hesitation, while I've enjoyed the warmth and scent of her body and sound of her heart.  
"I know darling. I love you too, very much." Her pure love went to me through her voice. "Now, and forever."  
"Is there a place for Mommy?" Mother has looked at us with a cute expression. A few seconds later she hugged both of us with all her motherly love.  
'You know what?' I thought mostly to myself. 'I feel so… Complete.'

* * *

A few months later, a month a half before my and Ahri's wedding, one moment has appeared, one that set my life on a very dark path. A path I'd hate to walk every day of my life.

It was a sunny day, without even a cloud in the sky. But the atmosphere was completely opposite – mostly because of two things existing in paradox to each other at the same time. A malicious silence and chaotic screams of panic.

When I was in the city, I saw people taking all their things – be it money, clothes, food – literally anything they could take. And after that – they would just run away from the city, as fast as they could.  
'What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of evacuation? What the hell is going on?'  
"Verphis?!"

I turned around when I've heard someone's calling my name. It was Lester. But he was not okay – I could clearly tell that when I saw panic on his face.  
"Lester, can you explain to me what is going on?"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW? The legion of Yrum is currently approaching the city! Their planning to start another war!" At first, I could believe his words War? Invasion? It was too much for me.  
"Where is the rest of our group?"

Lester was still very nervous – it was rather obvious to me, he looked as he wanted to run away from this city as soon as possible. Yet he gave me my answer.  
"Kalom went with the government and nobles, two days ago. They have probably known about the incoming attack! Berion is securing the temple and helps in evacuation of all adepts. I and Angar are helping evacuate all civilians away from Elyne."  
"Wait! And what about us, the orphanage?!" This time, I was the one with a panic attack. Why weren't we warned about this incoming attack?

I could read everything from Lester's face. There was only one emotion residing in his eyes – and it was a pure shock.  
"What? You were not warned? Captain Ornius said he will send a messenger with an order to evacuate! Shit… Look, Verphis… Maybe something happened, I don't know… Maybe you still have a chance to escape?"  
"Lester, one thing! When the evacuation has started?" I had to stop the never-ending river of words coming out of his mouth. I still had one question to him.  
"I think… Yesterday?"

Anger, fear, worry – this is what I felt back then. I've clenched my fists and released my wings. With one powerful swing and rageful roar, I've started to fly back to my home, speeding up myself with fire coming out of my hands and feet. I probably looked like a living space-rocket.

Within a few seconds, I was back at the orphanage. When I rapidly fell into the garden, everyone was looking at me with wide opened eyes.  
"Sonny, what's wrong?" Mom was first to speak. Her face was expressing only worry. "Is something wrong, Ise?"  
"Everyone! We have to run! There will be an Invasion!" My scream was heard by everyone. In a moment, in all orphanage residents faces a look of terror has appeared. Kids were terrified at most. "Mom, please! We don't have much time! The Legion of Yrum can be here right away!"

In one moment, many emotions went through my mom. It was like a transformation from shock to the determination. It was clear to me that she knew what to do.

And she has organized everything within one hour. Kids were gathered in the garden, her magic had helped with all needed stuff like clothes, food, and water. Me, Ahri and Shadow were helping mom or watch over kids. After all, was done, we were ready to go to the safe zone.

But our horror has just begun, when we were near Elyne. We were not walking fast since it was impossible for our group. We've met some refugees from the city who couldn't evacuate from Elyne in a right time. They were all in shock when they saw us.

And then we've heard the horrifying sound of horns.  
"They are already here!"  
"We are doomed!"  
"I don't want to die!"  
All of those people were screaming violently, terrifying all kids in the process. Mom and Ahri were trying to calm children down, but it was impossible with this remaining chaos.  
 **[Partner, why won't you use your dragon authority? Let those people be afraid of you!]** Ddraig idea was not bad, so I gave it a shot.

So I took into my lungs a deep inhale and yelled loudly.  
"Be QUIET!" My dragon-like voice took everyone's attention. It was somehow amusing to watch people pale faces. "Everyone will remain quiet! You will listen and do everything that my mom will tell you! Now, does anyone know where is the nearest safe zone? Or the evacuation point?"  
"W-W-Well… I-I think i-it is in the Aleora forest, near the valley of caves." One of them – an elder man with gray beard and poor clothes spoke with fear.  
'The Aleora forest?' For our group, it will be at least six hours from here!'  
 _/Ise… If things will go like this… They will not make it…/_

What Raynare said was true, and I knew I couldn't let that happened.  
"Ahri, call Lester. Tell him to send some troops to you. If it's impossible – tell him I will pay at least one million gils to everyone who will come here and help. Shadow, transform into your bigger form and protect everyone here!" I've made a clear order while I released my dragon wings. "When you get to the safe place just send me a message."  
"Wait, Ise, YOU CAN'T!"  
"Darling COME BACK!"  
Both mom and Ahri were crying to me, but it was too late for them to stop me – I was too far away in the sky…

When I've finally touched the ground, I was standing in an ancient canyon, were in ancient times, thousands of years ago, was once a river. Under normal circumstances, I'd say it's marvelous place – but there was something destroying this whole image. Exactly one thousand soldiers, walking straight into my home, with only one desire – to destroy it all.  
 _/Ise, please, reconsider this! This is suicide! You can't take a whole legion just by yourself!/_ Raynare was literally crying in my mindscape, to make me re-think my decision. But there was nothing that could change my mind.  
'I have to do it, Raynare… I need to give my family and all those people enough time to evacuate!'  
 _/But Issei… This is too much for you! You didn't even unlock your full power!/_  
 **[Ise.]** Before Raynare could say anything more, Ddraig stopped her by taking my attention. **[I will not stop you. I also don't think you'll to stop them all. But partner, know this! Those people have dared to threaten what you hold dear! As a Dragon, you can not let that happen! Show them what does it mean to anger a Dragon! Let them feel fear they didn't feel for generations! The fear of enraged DRAGON!]**

Ddraig speech gave me so much determination that it literally made my blood boil. This determination made me do a powerful dragon roar. The sound of my roar was so powerful, that all animals have run away from me, fearing for their lives. It has also made my enemies beneath me to stop their march.

Then, after making myself an advantage, I made a leap of faith, falling over hundred of meters towards the ground. As I was falling, I could feel wind caressing my face and hair. Within those few seconds, everything was so clear to me, as if all regrets and fears were fading away from me. My mind was speeding to the unimaginable speeds.

Before I could hit the ground, dying in that process, I released my wings to stop the velocity. It worked out perfectly, but I had to land in a typical 'super-hero kneeling position' – as once Deadpool called it.  
"Oy, what was that?"  
"Some kind of a beast? Maybe we can gain a nice trophy later, ghehehe?!"  
"And who the fuck is that guy?"  
It would seem that they have finally noticed me.

From someone's else point of view, it could be an epic picture – a lonely warrior, standing against an army. But I knew, there will be no epicness in this battle. Only bloodbath.

Before the battle has even begun, I checked out – or rather sensed – the power level of that Legion. Ten individuals with high-class devil power level, one hundred compared to middle-class devils level and the rest (eight-hundred ninety people) with low-class devil level. But that was not all. I had to assume they were having some technological advances, some magical artifacts boosting their powers and abilities and years of training.

Not that it could help them against me.  
"Look what we have here?! An idiot looking for his own death!" One of the enemies said to me while taking out his sword.  
"No. I am only looking for YOUR death." My answer made him angry, but before he could make any hit or strike, he was decapitated. By, me of course.

Some of the soldiers in a matter of seconds became deadly quiet. But not for long. Next three warriors also took out their melee weapons and charged at me. I only smiled under my hood, seeing how easy it was to predict their moves. Within a moment, I attacked the soldier on the left with a fire-sword, cutting his throat while dodging from the middle and right. Then I struck the middle one's jaw with my elbow while releasing a Dragon Shot to kill the third opponent. After that, I just broke the neck of the second one.

It made all of my enemies who could see me stunned.  
"Is that it? Is that the legendary power of a Legion, who brings the fear into hearts of so many people? Because to me, it is nothing more but a joke!" I yelled in a mocking tone, knowing the consequences of my words.

This time, a larger group has attacked me. There was maybe ten to fifteen of them. I only created two fire-swords and waited for those berserkers to attack me first.

Many of you may ask, why didn't I just unleash my full power on them, or just charge at them? Why bother with a stupid game of partisan?

The answer is rather simple. If I had released all of my power, then all of the Legion would feel my power-level, and they would soon attack me with all their power and strategic plans. And while with a simple charge I could gain the element of surprise, it would soon end. My job was to not let them go near Elyne – in other words, I was only buying enough time for my family and all other people there. By 'playing' with them, The Legion as a whole was not taking me seriously, so I could destroy them slowly but with precision.

You see, Sona Sitri? I'm not just a mindless idiot who charges like a berserk at every enemy. In a matter of seconds, I came up with such a genius plan. And anyone would admit that Raynare was right – taking on yourself the whole army is a suicide.

My opponents in next 'wave' weren't anything serious to me. They were blinded with over-confidence, pride, rage, and no-respect to their enemy – in this case, to me. And it was working perfectly for me.

I was easily cutting through Legion's soldiers as if they were nothing. From time to time, I've sent a fireball or a Dragon Shot towards one of them – it was mostly enough to kill them without any problems. Some of these warriors were lacking in proper training – it only made my job easier.

But everyone can run out of luck in the battle – even me. One of my opponents has attacked me from behind. I barely had time to react. Yet, 'barely' was enough for me to turn around and raise a fire shield. To my own displeasure, his attack still did its job, and send me out, flying towards 'more populated' part of the Legion's camp.  
"Surrender worm, and your death will be quick."

When I stood up and recovered from a heavy blow, I saw at least sixty people, pointing their guns at me. Behind their backs, I could see a group of four people. Their power levels were above of simple troops.  
"You are surrounded." Okay, point for him – he was telling the truth. "You have nowhere to run!"  
"And who says I was ever trying to run away?" He- the guy giving orders, did not like my answer. Obviously.  
"Kill him."

Before any of them could pull the trigger, I've heard Raynare's voice in my mind.  
 _/This is what we call a 'stalemate'. So, what are you going to do?/_  
'Ever seen a Final Fantasy VII Last Order?'  
She only laughed when she heard my answer. But she was rather pleased with my response.  
 _/What a show-off! So be it, my little dragon, give them the best show!/_  
"Come on guys, give me your best shot." This time I said that loudly. With intended pun.

Less than a second later, a multiplied number of bullets went towards me, after a loud sound of fired guns. But for me, it all felt different. From my perspective, the world became both faster and slower at the same time – mixed in a complete paradox. Yet it all made perfect sense for me.

So I did my little show of acrobatic abilities, by dodging every single bullet. None of them has ever even touched me. Of course, I couldn't say the same about my enemies around me – many of them were killed in friendly fire.  
"My turn." I said, smirking at them.

I've raised my hands and let out a two powerful Dragon Shots, aiming at the rocky walls of the canyon. Why? Well, let's just say, I wanted to give the rest of the Legion a 'rocky rain'. And it worked out perfectly – the screams of pain were my proof.

But it also meant the end of my 'hit and run' tactic, since now I draw the attention of the rest soldiers from Legion. The real battle has only begun.

Three hours later, I was still standing in the place where I've landed, defending the only way to the city. Beneath me were lying corpses of the dead enemy soldiers. Some of them had sliced throats, cut off limbs or were just decapitated. There were even examples of bodies with unnaturally crushed skulls or with skin burned to the ashes.

From all those bodies (or at least from those not-burned completely), blood was still leaking, creating a massive puddle, right under my feet. How many bodies were there? More than one-hundred, maybe even two-hundred. I don't know. I was too tired and busy to count. I was tired when I was only through the half of planned battle. I still had to hold on for another three hours.  
'Maybe I won't have to fight for that long?' In my head another plan has appeared – this time, a very reckless one.  
"For three hours I am standing here, waiting for a warrior who would be able to fight me properly! Is this Legion only full of meatbags relying only on their exaggerated reputation? Give me a challenge!"  
"Be careful what you wish for, you dirty peasant!" My challenge was soon accepted. Before me, there was a large group of warriors, wearing proper armors. Within them, ten people were an exception. They were wearing very expensive robes.

Those people had power level t compared to high-class devils. The rest of them – probably twenty to thirty soldiers – had a middle-class power level. Those 'middle' ones have surrounded in a circle, with their swords pointed at me, and their shields sticking to the ground, covering their bodies. A hellish circle if you ask me… No, that was a bad pun.

From the circle, one man came out – one of the 'ten' –with a visible disgust on his face.  
"Another worm, who thinks he can dare to challenge us! Do you think who we are? We are the legen-" Before he could end his speech, I simply decapitated him.  
"I asked about a warrior, not a blabber." When I said that with a bored tone, I kicked decapitated head towards the circle. The reaction – a pure rage.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL HUMILIATE YOU AND THROW YOUR CORPSE FOR BEASTS TO EAT!"

Another one came out. This one was young. He reminded me a Diodora – they were very alike, except this one didn't have this fake smile on his face.  
"I'll teach you some manners-"  
"I asked you to fight, no to spit out bullshit out of your mouth."

So we've fought in a duel. My fire swords against his lance. He was a rather good fighter, but he had too much over-confidence in his skill. So I've simply grabbed his lance and kicked his neck. He didn't react.  
"Is that it? Hahaha-Aaarghaa!" At the very moment, he started to laugh, I added more power and fire into my kick. The result? He was sent flying towards the wall of shields, with a nasty burn mark on his skin.

In the very moment he regained his concentration, he tried to attack me once again, this time with some sort of lightning attack, but it was too weak for me. I didn't even have to protect myself against it – it just went through me, without causing any damage to my body.

When I've looked into my young opponent's eyes, I could see horror and fear. From my perspective, it looked like as if he was afraid of my very existence. I didn't know why, but it was giving me strength. While I tried to walk closer to him, he once again tried to strike me with his lance, but I felt that it was not all. I sensed something behind my back – it was another strike! Thankfully my reaction speed was faster than they've ever imagined – I have blocked the incoming attack without even turning around. And this made them fear me even more.

Taking their fear as an advantage was the best thing I could do. I kneeled and created two Dragon Shots, sending them straight into both of my enemies stomachs. The 'lancier' was killed immediately. The seconds one – while heavily wounded – was able to run behind his soldiers. When he was in the safe zone he gave his soldiers one command.  
"BURN HIM ALIVE!"

Then, all warriors within the circle hit the ground with their shields. A moment later, I felt as if I was electrocuted by twenty flashes of lightning. After that, there was only an explosion.  
"That will teach him… Tfu!"  
"Is that all you have?"

My voice was a harbinger of doom. None of them had expected that I'll survive the attack. Yet there I was – standing within slowly falling dirt, with mauled clothes – half of my attire was simply destroyed.  
 _/Ne, Issei, I think it is time for the seconds part of our show!/_  
 **[Hahahaha! This will be marvelous! Show them, partner! The return of Dragons to Centauria!]**

I could only smile at the enthusiasm of both of my inner spirits. But it was impossible to deny their claim. So I did what they have asked me for – I unleashed my power and summoned Ascalon.

My power has raised to the level of the Ultimate-class devil. For my enemies, it had to be a dreadful experience.  
"W-Wh-What… A-Are you?!" The same guy who dared to try to attack me from behind my back, asked in horror, shaking terribly.  
"Maybe I'll show to you?" I raised my hand to the sky and summoned a powerful pillar of flames. But then, suddenly the fire died out, revealing Ascalon on its full glory. My hand gripped him tightly. "So what? Ready for round two?!"

Not even a seconds was given to them when I ended my sentence. In the very same moment when I've spoken those words, I suddenly appeared in front of him. But no just like that, oh no – First I just decapitated five soldiers in my way. I simply cut through their shields and armors like if it was nothing. And I did that with one single swing of my sword. From his point of view, I had to be an avatar of death.

Obviously, he tried to scream. Tried – because before a single tone could run out of his throat, I grabbed his face with my left hand. Then, I forcibly pushed his head to the ground. The force of my push was so great, that it made it flat. To my own disgust, all of the blood from his – now flatted – head bespattered my face. But I didn't have time to even wipe out his blood of me.

Even if feeling shock and dread has started to slowly replace the atmosphere inside the battleground, the soldiers of Legion were still attacking me. After all, they were trained warriors.

Swings of Ascalon, fireballs, Dragon Shots, waves of fire – I was striking everyone who dared to come close to me for God knows how long. Every attack of mine meant at least one dead enemy warrior – bit I wasn't counting how many people I have killed that day. I don't think anyone would be able to do that.

My killing parade was stopped for a moment when someone has managed to stop my Ascalon's swing. It was another enemy with high-class power. But I didn't matter to me anymore – I simply put down another hand on my swords and said quietly:  
"Meteor."  
And then, a great explosion appeared. As if literally a meteor fall down from the sky and hit in the same place where I was fighting.

This attack killed more than one, more than ten and more than thirty people around me. And I wasn't even trying – I couldn't even recall when all of it transformed into such a bloodbath. But on the other hand – what have I expected? That I can simply scare them off just by killing one or two of them?

Nevertheless, I've returned – by a quick run through dead enemies – to the point when my battle has started. Funny fact – that place was actually the tightest place in the whole canyon. It was the best place to set up a defensive point. If I can recall correctly, the three-hundred Spartans used the same tactic against Persians.

But, back to the current topic. I decided to seal Ascalon on my back and fight without a sword. I summoned my aura outside, like many main characters in Shōnens. The result? The hellish flames have started to dance around me. My aura itself took a shape of a western dragon (probably Ddraig's shape), raging with power and might. My eyes were burning with fury and my four dragons wings were standing proudly.

Fear. Dread. Begging for life. Those were the feeling I could feel. But they were not mine. It was as if I could feel every single emotion of single opponent on the battlefield.

What was even scarier to me, was that fact that their fear was giving me strength. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life. It was something new. New, but totally frightening to me. I never felt anything like that and I knew I never should. After all, who with the normal senses would feel something like that? Even that fucker Vali only enjoyed the battle itself, not the pain or fear of his enemies.

Still, the battle was ongoing, and I had to win. So, I inhaled as much air as I could, while concentrating on the fire inside my stomach. And then, without any warning, I unleashed my fire breath combined with a dreadful dragon roar. In the very moment, when the first flames came out of my mouth, hell has descended upon the canyon…

* * *

We've run as fast as we could. We have even used a very dangerous cut-off road. Dangerous, because that road could send us straight into enemy camp.

When I – Lester – received a holovid from Ahri, I was terrified and angry. But I understood why Verphis decided to do that. So after telling Ahri that I'll send help (which was very hard since Ahri was in her panic state), I've decided to find anyone who could help.

So, as a rescue team, me, my brother Angar and ten other people from our guild, we went back towards Elyne. It was a very small team, but it was all we needed right now.

Since we were a little and fast team, we were moving fast through the road to the Elyne. After an hour we've met the group from the Orphanage. They were halfway to the evacuation point. And with that, we've calculated that they were moving for three hours.  
"Lester, please! Help my son, I'm begging you!" Verphis mom was truly begging me with tears in her eyes. Ahri did the same. So I told them to not worry.  
'But still… Did you ménage to survive three hours out there?'

A half hour later, we have finally come to the canyon. The cut-off road went straight into the canyon, completely bypassing the Elyne city.

But we weren't prepared for the view we came upon.

Dozens or even hundreds of dead bodies, lying down on the ground. Some of them were burned some of them were without limbs. What was even more terrifying was the fact that when we're passing by those bodies we saw… Alive Legion's warriors, running desperately for their lives, screaming in pain and fear, as if death itself came to them.  
"MONSTER! MONSTER!"  
"PLEASE, SPARE ME!"  
"HELP ME! PLEASE!"  
"RUUUN!"  
"What in the fuck just happened here?" Asked one of us, equally terrified. But none of us could give him an answer.

Those warriors were simply bypassing us as if we didn't exist. That's how they were afraid of the thing behind them.  
'Just what in the world is there?'

And then we saw him – Verphis – standing near many bodies of fallen warriors. His body was covered in blood. His eyes were wide open – in his eyes, there was shock and fear as if he couldn't believe in what he has done (it was clear to us that he was behind the whole massacre here – and that made it even more dreadful for me). He was also shaking terribly and he tears were rapidly falling from his eyes.

Yet, he was standing proudly, guarding the only way to the city for almost four hours.  
"Is it over? Can I finally stop? Is it finally over? Has this nightmare end?" He asked mostly himself. His voice was hoarse as if he was constantly crying for some time.

So I did the only thing I could for him. I've put my hand on his arm and said:  
"Yes, my brother. The battle is over. You have won. You can stand down."

In that moment, he passed out…

* * *

"Finally, at last, you are waking up… Now, there is no run away from your destiny… I can only hope this course will not break you… Issei Verphis Hyoudou…" Said a mysterious person, standing in the center of the void, before fading away…

* * *

 **145 favorites, 159 followers, and over 39 000 views… I don't know what to say… All I can say is big THANK YOU for you liking this story so much… God, I feel so good.**

 **So, as you can see, we have a new guest on Centauria! Lirenkus – the little fan of Oppai-Dragon is here. If you don't know who he is then I'd recommend read Light Novels… Or at least DxD-wiki.**

 **So, it was my first attend to actually make a battle description. I know it's not perfect, but I'll try harder next time. So now, you can tell me – what do you think about Issei/Verphis powers and abilities? Do you like this new Issei?**

 **Naturally** **, I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistakes I'm making. I know my English is not perfect, but I'm trying to do my best to improve it. Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong and what I can improve.**

 **So, what will happen to our main hero next? What was the weird feeling he felt during the battle? Who was the mysterious person in the void? Will Lirenkus and Issei ever return to DxD world? What will happen on Centauria? All those questions will be answered in time. Don't worry.**

 **Before I will say goodbye, I want to remind you that if you need the inspiration to write a story, then go on and check out my profile – There are plenty of ideas there for you to pick up.**

 **So, that is it.**

 **Goodbye, everyone, I hope you like this chapter and can't wait for another one.**

 **Czechus out.**

 **Next time on "The Betrayed Dragon": Secrets of Capital City!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Peaceful Aftermath

**Welcome back, my dear readers, in another chapter of "The Betrayed Dragon"! With this chapter I will provide some changes to this fanfic – but I'll tell about it later (in the AN below the chapter)**

 **I want to say that I'm very sorry for not updating for such a long period of time. I was so busy with so many things like making sure I'll graduate my school (technical college… In Poland, you either go to a High School, technical college or a vocational school and after that, you go to a university or go to work, in case if you're wondering), then I had to worry about my high-school certificate (or matura exam, if you're from Poland… Every highschooler and student from technical college have to pass this exam… Or rather series of exams) and then there was a PYRKON… So, long story short: I WAS BUSY AS HELL!**

 **Now, it is time for answering to some of your comments:**

 ** _Guest_** **–** Yes, I'm back. Glad that you liked the chapter. As to where I was… Like I've already said I was very busy. I kinda still am – you know, exams and etc. But I'm trying my best.

 ** _Darth56_** **–** Glad to hear ( _eeee… read_ ) that.

 ** _Gravity Force_** **– [MINOR SPOILER!] Yes**. He will return to DxD world **([MAJOR SPOILER**!] if I won't change anything in the plot) at least twice.

 ** _WolkaiserDrake_** **–** Thanks :-D

 ** _Massone22_** – I aim to please.

 ** _Kaisito_** ** _Hyoudou_** – First of all – I want to salute you for reading my fanfic via Google Translate. I know how hard it can be, and how dreadful experience it is. When it comes to the main part of your review… Well, all I can is that truly glad that you like my story. And about the prologue… I don't know if I can say anything since it would be a very very very big spoiler for this story. I am afraid that all I can say is this: Don't worry. I have all under my control. :-D

 **And now, time for the Chapter 13:**

 **Chapter 13: Peaceful Aftermath.**

* * *

Within the shadows and dark, there was a lonely figure, waiting on a roof, waiting for orders. It was a midnight, so the dark night was hiding him even more.  
"Bumblebee on the position." Said the figure, to the wireless microphone attached to his ear, clearly waiting for any response.

After ten seconds, he got his answer. He moved to the end of the roof and waited again. After another twenty seconds, he spotted five persons and one carriage. It was his target.

When the time had come, he jumped off, landing exactly on the last person in this group, killing him instantly. Then, before any other guard from this group could react, he has vanished once again in the darkness.

Another two seconds later, the guards had finally realized what has happened. All of them immediately went into a state of full alert. But for hidden assassin it was nothing. He had already dealt with situations like this numerous times. All he had to do was to stay in the shadows and take down his opponents one by one.

All that each of the guards could see was a very dark blur before another guard would fall, dead. The mysterious assassin was playing with them, slowly adding fear to their hearts. And with each and every deadly strike, guards have started to feel more and more fear.

Before anyone could notice, there was only one guardian left, standing completely alone.  
"Hey, what the fuck is going on out there?! I am not paying you for being lazy!" Another individual yelled from the carriage. Imagine his surprise, when at the moment he came out, all he saw was a lonely guardian, who was shaking terribly, clearly out of fear.

And who was the person who hired all those – now dead – guardians? It was someone from the noble clans from the capital city. Everything in him – be it look or attitude towards other people – was basically screaming 'I am from the higher spheres!'  
"What the fuck are you doing, you shithead?! Where are the others?!" He yelled again towards his last guardian.

But to his own surprise, the only answer he got, was a terrified cry. Then, after a second, the guardian had turned around very slowly. When he was finally 'face to face' with his employer, there was only one emotion on guardian's face. Dread.

From the guardian's perspective, it all looked totally different. When he turned around, behind his boss he saw two hands with two hidden blades made out of the fire and head, hidden behind a hood. Before he could scream, the hooded assassin stabbed the nobleman's neck in two places. One second later, the noble's dead body had hit the ground, lifeless.

The guardian couldn't do anything. He couldn't even scream. That is how terrified he was. And the hooded man? He only pressed his finger to his lips, as if he wanted to say 'stay quiet'. After that, he once again disappeared.

Okay, maybe not completely disappeared, just moved really fast to the roof of the nearby building. There, he activated his communicator to send a report from his mission.  
"Report."  
"Target eliminated."  
"Good job Verphis, go back to HQ."  
Now, you may wonder, why or how did Verphis ended up here, being an assassin? Well, let's get back in time to the moment when the last chapter has ended.

* * *

It was after my battle. I – Issei Hyoudou, or rather Verphis – was in my mindscape, waiting safely in Raynare's arms. She was silent, just like me. For a few moments, none of us has spoken a word. I was simply staying in her embrace.

Ddraig was watching us carefully, from the distance, waiting for a right moment to say anything.  
 **[Are you afraid of yourself, Issei?]** His question lacked a typical dragon-like authority. His voice was full of concern for me.  
"…Yes…" I could barely give him a simple and emotionless response.  
 **[Many would kill for the power like this, yet you… Are afraid of it.]**  
"Because I don't feel like a human when I'm using it… I feel like a monster."

From the look on Ddraig's face, I could tell he fully understood me. After all, Ddraig was my oldest friend. He knew me better than anyone. He was always there, whenever I needed him.

I was glad he also understood that even after my body went through numerous changes, I still felt like a human for all these years. Being a human was –and is and probably will – be an important part of my life. And Ddraig never mocked me for feeling this way. Never.  
 **[This ability or power you have used during the battle… How would you describe it?]** He asked calmly, not wanting to drove me more into insanity.

I had to think about his question. It was a hard task to simply explain. I already have felt sick for killing all those soldiers during our last battle – I knew they were my enemies, I knew they were going to do the worst possible things to my family and all other people from Elyne. But it still didn't negate the feeling inside me, that what I did was completely bad.

But that ability I have used. It held something more. It felt like a primordial darkness, trying to devour everything. The more I was using it, the better I have felt. And that terrifying me.  
"I don't know…" My voice was quiet. "It is beyond me. When I was using it, I felt my enemies… Their fear, pain, and anger… All of their dark emotions were giving me strength and power… As if I was feeding on them…" When I ended my sentence I started crying.

Ddraig nodded in understanding while Raynare hugged me tighter, knowing it might help me.  
 **[Ise]** Ddraig spoke again. **[I know you are afraid. Hell, even I am since I have never seen anything like this before. But know this – you are still Issei. The fact you are afraid of your new power inside you is the very proof of that.]** Ddraig's words were fealing my heart with hope.  
 _/As long as you remain to be the same Issei, a good and kind person, you won't fall into darkness…/_

Then I woke up.

* * *

When I've opened my eyes, I was 'attacked' by the intense light, probably coming out of that thing you on Earth would call a Sun. Here, it's mostly Proxima Centauri. Mostly, because – as I have probably mentioned before – there are days when on sky there are two or even three suns. Of course, nobody should even try to look straight at one sun – unless you want to get blind, I'm not judging.

So imagine this – you are totally blind, in the darkness, not being to see anything. Then, suddenly, you are once again able to see everything, every color, and every shape. So, ironically, the first thing I saw through my eyes was… A very bright, dazzling sun, blinding me completely.  
'Great, from darkness to light… In both, I can't see…'  
"Oy, Verphis! You are finally awake!"

It took me a moment to realize who was talking to me. It was Lester, looking at me with a funny face. When I looked around I saw ten people from our guild. Then I have noticed that someone was carrying me on his/her back.  
"It's about time you woke up! I'm tired as hell!" It was definitely Angar's voice.

I jumped off his back immediately and tried to stand on my legs. It took me a second to regain my balance.  
"You were out for two hours. We are nearly at the evacuation point."  
That news took me off guard. As far as I could tell, between Elyne and the nearest safe zone was at least six hours walk.  
'Oh, right, six hours for a big group… Not for a fast strike-team, stupid me…'

When my mind was finally clear, one need appeared in my mind, a need for an answer.

It was a burning desire, to know the truth – was my family abandoned by the Elyne forces? Were we supposed to be a bait for the Legion? Every single possibility was making me only angry.  
 _/Issei, you won't do anything well if you'll blind by rage!/  
_ **[Partner, at least save your anger for those who are responsible! Going berserk is never a good option, you should know that already!]** Both Raynare and Ddraig were right, I should never let the anger control me. But it wasn't an easy task.

Before our group came to the safe zone, I was wondering what should I tell mom and Ahri. What could I say to them?  
'Hey, I have just slaughtered at least for hundred people and used against rest of them a new ability of mine which allows me to feed on their fear and pain!' Not the best one.  
 _/Well, it actually is worse. Imati can somehow detect any lie of yours, Ahri will sense that you're not okay with her Yandere senses and Shadow can simply use her familiar bond to extract your memories./  
_ **[In other words, you are fucked. Geez, Ise, you are really surrounded by very powerful and fearsome women…** **But, do you really think it is a good idea to even try to lie to them?]**

Should I? We all lie to our close ones for numbers of reasons. One of them is the fact that we are simply afraid of their reaction.  
'How would any of them react if I am that much afraid of myself?'  
 _/Mom knows you. Even better than you know yourself. All you have ever done was protecting them from a fate worse than death. Besides…/_ Raynare stopped for a moment to send me a mental hug. _/If you are afraid of what have you done and if that slaughter makes you sick… It is the perfect proof for me that you are still the same good person you used to be… And not a blood-thirsty monster. Remember that./_

It was now official – Raynare brought back my determination. Dark abilities or not, I had to protect my family from any dangers possible.  
"Can you at least tell me, who was responsible for abandoning our orphanage?" I asked with a slightly demanding tone.  
After few moments of silence, it was Angar who decided to answer me.  
"We shouldn't tell you this, but it was Captain Viz Rak… It is all we are allowed to tell you… Sorry..."

For Angar it could be little – just a name. But for me, it was more than enough.  
'It's time to get some answers.' I thought darkly as we continued our walk towards safe zone…

* * *

We've all waited for hours in anticipations and worry for Verphis' return. It was killing us inside, not knowing what has happened to him. Was he safe? Has he survived? For every mother, it is hell to not know what is going on with her children.

But there were still some sparks of hope. I could still feel his soul, somewhere out there. I couldn't exactly tell if he was alright, but at least he was alive.

Our levels of hope were increasing due to Nali and Lirenkus actions – in they believe that their brother is intact.  
"Issei will return victorious, believe me! He fought against monsters, evil dragons, and many other bad guys! This is nothing new for him! He won't fall, never!" Lirenkus was very sure for Ise. His positive energy was spreading to other kids and soon very scarred kids were chanting for Ise's victory with a smile on their faces. Even Shadow soon joined them.

Only Ahri seemed to be un-effected by that charm. She was crying silently to one of her tails. I hugged her delicately, wanting to give her some comfort. She hugged me back, but she was still shaking in fear.

No words were needed to be shared between us – I did understand her perfectly. We both were sickly worried about Ise.  
"Onii-chan! Onii-chan is back! Look! Look!"

Nali's voice brought us back to the real world. We've practically jumped from sitting to standing positions.

And we saw him – walking in the center of the group. His cloaths – to my own dread – were torn apart, and some of them were painted in blood.  
'Sonny… What happened to you?' I asked myself when I saw him. His hood was covering his eyes, but I could easily feel… Anger – no – rage, coming out of him. It was something definitely not appealing to him.

Ahri wanted to jump at him at the very same moment she saw him. But I didn't let her do that. Her reaction was a heart-breaking experience for me. She looked at me as if I kicked her puppy – her tears were only making it worse for me.  
"Ahri, look at him." I said as I hugged her tightly. "Something is wrong with him."

Thankfully, Ahri has listened to me. She calmed down a little, but I knew that I moment I'd let her go, she would jump straight at my son and nothing would stop her.

So we've watched him, as he walked into our camp. At first, we had hope that he'll go back to us. Oh, how I'd hug him to death (not literally of course). It didn't matter to me that it would look weird for others, it would not even matter we were not wanted here. I just wanted to hold him tight.

Yes… The moment we came to this camp with the rest of the refugees from Elyne, the higher-ups weren't happy. And some noble families looked at us as if we were intruders… I even heard some of them saying words like "trashes" or "slobs" towards my children. I had very hard time in controlling my anger because of those comments.

Thankfully, citizens from Elyne and the city guards were more friendly towards us. They were helping us in every possible way. I was glad that at least some people were still good for us. I even heard that soldiers had refused to take us out of the safe zone.

And then, all the people near the entry saw the oncoming group with my son ahead of it, with all that blood on him. Many people were afraid of him at that moment.

As he entered the camp, he came straight into the place where the HQ had its own campsite. It was also the place where noble families were grouped. And only a member of a noble family or a soldier could enter that part of the camp.  
"You there! Where do you think you're goi-aagh!" Before guards could stop him, he had pushed them away, making them fall to the ground. It was not something I have ever witnessed from him ever.

When he entered the "noble zone" he stopped for a moment, taking attention of many soldiers and aristocrats around him. Then he did another shocking thing to me.  
"WHERE IS CAPTAIN VIZ RAK?!" He roared to everyone. His voice was dreadful, full of rage. All the people around him had flinched in fear and became silent. Even kids.

After a minute, from the main HQ-tent, a man wearing a grey armor covering his chest, shoulders, and knees. I wasn't an expert when it comes to armors, so that was all I could tell.

From the look and that man's face, I could tell he was… bored. As if my son's appearance was making him stale.  
"What's this, another berserk thinking he can demand something from… Me…?" In the very moment he saw my son, his attitude has changed completely – from bored to shocked. Probably because of the blood on my son's body

The whole scene was dreadful. My son was looking at the young officer like a predator gazing at prey.  
"Are you Captain Viz Rak?" He asked in a dangerously low tone. A tone that demanded an answer.  
"Yes, I am Viz Rak, Captain of the guardians-"  
"Why did you leave the orphanage and all those people from Elyne to a certain death?" My son didn't even let Captain finish. He simply asked another question, as if he wasn't interested in anything more than what he wanted to know.

Then, Ise had slowly started to walk towards the young captain, as if he had gotten too impatient to simply wait for an answer.  
"Oh Ancestor, another one… Look, I have priorities and better things to do than saving peasants and some worthless orphans. While Legion would be busy dealing with those who were left behind, we would secure the noble families and then create a counter-attack.

His words made me cry. 'Some worthless orphans?' Is that what my children are to him? To them? How they could dare to insult my children?!' Anger has started to grow inside me after I've heard those words. As a mother, I couldn't just let pass such an insult.

But before anyone could do anything more, a voice had interrupted our situation.  
"STOP! Stop this prisoner!" It was one of the guard's voice, who was clearly trying to catch a runaway. But to make it all worse, the ex-prisoner had a typical clothing of Legion's soldiers.

A legion's soldier was never a good sign. Even as a war-prisoners, they were tricky monster always having some ways to run away and return to the Legion.

But this time, it was completely different. The prisoner – apparently not carrying about where he was running, he accidentally bumped into my son. At first, he didn't even realize what he has done, but after a few seconds, he had finally noticed Ise, who was looking at him all this time.

When their eyes met, something totally unexpected happened. The prisoner – after a quick recovery from the collision – looked with nothing more than fear at my son. After a second, he pointed his finger at my son and tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. His face was pale as if he just saw the most terrifying thing in the world.

Ise had tried to slowly walk to him, but with every step he took, the prisoner would back away, faster and faster.  
"… M… M-m… Monster…" I catch up a few words from the prisoner since he was only whispering. But then he screamed as loud as he could while pointing at Ise. "MONSTER!"

It was nothing that anyone could expect. No one has ever seen a Legion's warrior screaming in fear nor calling anyone a monster.  
"MONSTER! HELP ME! PLEASE! I'll do anything, You can throw me into jail for life, JUST TAKE ME AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!"

'Monster?' I asked myself when I've heard how this prisoner has called my son. It was nothing pleasant to hear, and to make it worse – children, Shadow and Ahri also heard that.  
"He-He-he obliterated us… Half of our legion! At least five hundred warriors, half of our commanders… Wiped out by his hands!" With tears, the prisoner continued his story. Many gossips could be heard all around us, commenting on this revelation. "The rest of us has barely escaped… And he just stood there…"

I could not believe it. My son was not a monster. I knew what he was forced to do, I was not a naïve woman. But my son was not a monster. Protector? Yes, but never a monster.  
"If what he said is true…" This time it was the captain and once again he was talking to my son. "Then why didn't you destroy the legion before?! We could use your power to defeat them and clean Elyne from all dirty whores and peasants! And now, because of you, I have to work with these bastards and whores, not to mention giving food to these filthy orphans!"

His words were nothing more than a poison-spitting from his mouth. Nothing more than anger and hate. My blood was boiling from rage. 'No one dares to call my children filthy!'

But before I could do anything, my son has literally blurred towards the captain and grabbed his throat, lifting him up to the point where his head was on the level of captain's chest.

The young captain has started to suffocate. My son was chocking him, and no-one could do anything.  
"Can you repeat that?" Issei's voice was inhuman, I could only compare it to a growl of a monster. "Can you repeat what have you just said about my family and all those people from Elyne?"

Young captain was terrified. In his eyes, there was only fear for his own life. It was obvious he couldn't understand what was happening. Meanwhile, on Issei's second hand, a hellish flame appeared.  
"You dared to call my family peasants?! You dare to insult my mother, my fiance, and those kids?!" While Ise was once again growling, his appearance has started to change rapidly. His hair has slowly started to change his color from brown to jet-black. There was also another thing – his left eye was slowly changing its color to violet.

It was as if he slowly started to transform into a male version of Raynare. And it was not over.  
"Give me one reason to not burn you into nothing more than ashes. Give me ONE FUCKING REASON!" Ise's voice was mixed with Raynare's. I have never seen anything like that in my life. But then again, I have never seen my son being so angry.  
"And who are you to making threats to us, you dirty son of a b-" One woman from noble clans tried to insult him, but before she could end her sentence, she was cut off by a very scary power coming from Issei.  
"Don't say a word, whore."

At this moment, the same woman dropped to her knees, with wide-opened eyes. She put her hands on her head and then – without any reason, she started to scream. Her face was revealing only one emotion – pure fear.

For many, her actions would seem to be completely irrational and illogical. But I knew better. In the very moment, this woman has started screaming, I felt this weird spark of power coming from my son. A spark I knew too good.  
'No… No… No, no, no, please! Oh, heavens, I'm begging… Please let me be wrong! Not my son! He can't be one of them! He can't! I won't let him become a Dark'hasi!'

Meanwhile, the young captain tried to reason with my son.  
"It- it was ord-ARRRGH! Order from GDHHGH the capital city!" Even after the fact that captain just told everything he knew. Verphis was still chocking him. This time I had to intervene.  
"RELEASE HIM NOW, ISSEI!"

At the moment I raised my voice, the flame on his hand disappeared and his partial transformation reversed immediately. He looked at me. At first, his eyes were blazing with fire and fury, but after less than a second, they have returned to normal. But only for a brief moment. Soon his eyes were filled with… Fear. And as his mother, I could without problem tell he was afraid of two things: His dark powers and… Me?

Not quite. He was afraid of me, seeing him. In a very moment when our eyes have met, he dropped the captain and ran away as far and fast as he could.

I tried to reach him, but he was to fast. So I've decided to enter astral form and follow him. Before my body has faded away, I gave a mental order to Shadow to watch out for kids. I also saw Angar coming to the young Captain, saying to him in very loud and dangerous tone.  
"This 'whore' as you dared to call this worthy woman is the only reason why you are still breathing. Remember that." Then, he yelled to everyone. "ALL OF YOU!"

Then, I went after my son…

* * *

I had run. I've run away like a coward. Like always. Because that was all I could do in my life – run away like a coward.

Mostly, I did that in a metaphorical way. I was always running away from everyone. I have never wanted to show any of my emotions. Be it fear, anger or sorrow, I was always putting a façade. When I was still Issei Hyoudou, I mostly played the role of pervert. Here on Centauria, I never had to pretend. I could be myself.

Mother knew me too well. And she saw my rage. And those new powers of mine. I knew she would crush any mental walls if I'd ever wanted to shield myself from her. That is why I've chosen to run away. Just for the sake of run, to at least clear my mind and re-think what I've done.

Yet her terrified eyes were hunting me. I couldn't throw away that fresh memory of a painful expression when she saw me. I had hurt her. I have caused her pain. It was all my fault. Again and again, it was all my fault.

Suddenly, my body just lost all the energy – I was tired like I've never been before. It was as if my body refused to run further. But why so sudden? What was the cause of that? I was a dragon, so I should be able to run for hours without breaking a sweat, so why now my body just refused to obey me?  
"Ise…" A delicate voice I could hear behind me. And I knew to whom that voice belonged. Mom has found me. "Ise, please, talk to me…"

Fear has possessed my body at the very moment I realized that mom was behind me. I tried to move, but every muscle was just not responding to my will. I was afraid. Terrified of how she will react.  
'Will she abandon me like everyone before her? Would she call me a monster, an abomination?'  
"Ise, look at me."

Her tone held nothing I'd expect. No fear, no disgust. Only her motherly love. And even if her voice was not a commanding one, I could feel an instant urge to obey her. I couldn't describe what it was. It was something even beyond a bond between a dragon and a dragon tamer. It was impossible to describe for me. Or maybe it was just my imagination? Maybe I was so afraid of being abandoned once again that at that point I was ready to do everything for her? I didn't know back then.

But I did what she asked me to do. I've turned away, to face her, full of regret and fear in my heart. I was so afraid of her, that I haven't noticed one very important thing – through the whole time I was running, I was constantly crying.  
"My son… Come to me…" Once again I've obeyed her. I slowly walked towards her, step by step. But to my own surprise, she didn't wait until I came closer to her. She ran up to me and hugged me.

Whenever I was in her embrace, my emotions would always come out. This time was no different. I've started to cry even harder, hidden inside her chest. I once again, because of her presence, became a helpless child.  
"M-Mon?" My voice was hoarse, and my constant crying was definitely not helping. "Can you… Can you tell me… What am I? What am I becoming?"

Before she could give me a reply, I asked again.  
"This weird power, this dreadful feeling I felt both in the battlefield and camp… Am I a monster?"  
"NO!" With her rapid answer, she tightened her hug. I could tell just from her tone that she was on the edge of crying. "You are Issei Verphis Hyoudou, my son, my little sun, my little diamond in the sky! You are not a monster, you hear me?! You are not a monster nor an abomination. So don't you ever dare to say or think otherwise!"

Then, she suddenly unwrapped her arms from me only to take both my cheeks, forcing me to look straight into her eyes.  
"I'd never abandon you! So please, don't fear me! I am your mother, so don't be afraid of me. But please, promise that you'll never use that 'power' again. Trust me, this power will only bring you pain and sorrow. I can't let you fall into darkness. Promise me that, Ise!"

How could I say no? My mother was worried about me, so how could I say anything other than yes? Even I was afraid of that power, so I promised her, that I won't use it again.

After a few minutes, we have returned to camp. Our group was waiting for us. Kids had practically tackled me to the ground. All of them were happy. And when I tried to stand up, Shadow would jump at my chest and said:  
~You'd better lie here like a good boy you are, Verphis. Or you want me to transform into my bigger form to make sure you won't stand up?~  
I couldn't help but laugh happily. Good gods, nothing has changed. I was so happy. And it didn't matter that some people were watching us. All that mattered was a fact that my family was safe and happy again.

Before people from Elyne decided to go back to the city (and with them us), Ahri took me away for a talk. She wrapped one of her tails, and –forcibly – made me follow her. After five minutes, we were outside the camp, in the middle of the forest, where no-one could see or hear us.

When she finally stopped, she pushed me to the ground, making me (painfully) fall on my back. Her eyes were dull, without any life or light. She was looking at me without any emotions.  
'What the hell? What's going on?'  
 **[Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… Good luck partner.]  
** _/It's kinda' your fault if you ask me…/_  
I couldn't understand what my both inner spirits were talking about.

Meanwhile, Ahri just sat on my waist, while her tails were wrapping and binding my arms, legs, and even neck. She also grabbed my shoulders with her hands. I couldn't move at all – that's how her grip was strong.  
"Tell me, my love." Ahri has spoken to me with voice devoided from any emotions, which was pretty scary. "Tell me… Do I have to tie you up just to make sure you won't do anything stupid and dangerous?"

While she was speaking, she lowered her head and looked straight into my eyes. She still had her yandere face on, which was still rather terrifying.  
"Do you know how much pain you have caused to me and the rest of us?! Do you know how much were we afraid for you?! Why can't you realize that we are worried about you? My heart stops whenever I think about you going away from me, let alone for a battle like this!"

While she was yelling at me, she also started crying. Her tears were flowing like a rain to my face. I felt bad. I haven't even realized how badly worried and scared I've made her and the rest of our family. I felt like a dick-head.

While I was destroying my own self-esteem, Ahri stopped crying and smiled in a rather weird way. You can say it was a typical, Yandere-like smile. And then she said:  
"But don't worry darling, I will make sure you're safe. I'll make sure you won't do anything stupid or dangerous. You'll be a good boy, Verphis. Safe and happy in my arms. And then we will live happily, forever and ever, my love."

Her tone, at first devoided from any emotions, with every next word was becoming more and more… How to describe it… Lovely and carrying yet insane at the same time. And what was more shocking to me, was what I felt back then. I expected to be afraid or even horrified. Instead, my heart, my soul was calm. Everything - from both inside and outside – was telling me to give in to her. That I'd be safe and everything will be alright.

So I did the only thing I thought was good. My instincts were practically screaming to do only one thing – to hug her and give myself up to her.

When I did that, she was in pure delight. She took my head and hid it in her breasts while she sniffed my scent from my hair. Her happiness was radiating from her like a blazing sun.  
"Verphis, my love." Her voice was filled with endless happiness. Happiness, to which she was slowly addicting me to. "I'm so glad you understand. You are such a good boy. I can't even tell how delighted I am that you have accepted me and my love. You make so happy and I promise I'll make you happy too. Now all you have to do is just stay by my side."

Many dragons would probably be angry at me. That I'm letting Ahri control me. But I have always seen it in a completely different way. She gave me the entire world just for me since she was literally my whole world.  
"Ahri…" I started slowly, without much of a confidence at first. She only made a happy 'humf' as a note that she was listening. My words were at first quiet, but with every next word, I became more and more confident. "I know I said we should wait… But now… I'm surer than I have ever been before in my life. I know I have already proposed to you and we are already engaged, but let me repeat that."

Before I ended my sentence, I looked straight into Ahri's eyes and without any doubts said one of the most important things in my life.  
"Ahri, I love you. You are the love of my life. The Goddess of my heart. I know we agreed we should wait with marriage… But I don't want to wait anymore. Ahri… As soon as we come back to Elyne, I want to marry you."

As soon as I ended, I saw tears in my beloved's eyes. But those were the tears of pure happiness. She smiled and gave me only a simple answer.  
"Yes. I can't wait to finally become your wife, Ise!" And then we kissed, while a gentle wind was waving all around us.

And it was something I'd definitely call a perfect moment.

* * *

We have returned to Elyne as one solid group. Of course, for me, it was nothing like a normal walk, oh no. Through the entire walk back home, Nali was hanging on my back and she refused to jump off. On top of my head, Shadow was sleeping (nothing new). And Ahri was holding my hand with her hand and one of her tails.

Meanwhile, Lirenkus was asking me many questions. Answering to him was actually – to my own surprise – very enjoyable. His never-ending energy and hunger for knowledge were adorable. And so, I told him more about Centauria, about ancestors, magic, and other things.

There was also one very interesting thing I have noticed during the time when Lirenkus has joined our 'little' family. Here, on Centauria, nobody from the orphanage was discriminating him because of lack of powers, so he had no troubles at making many friends. Heck, many kids here didn't have any powers.

But the best bond he made with Nali, our little white-headed ball of energy. It was obvious to me that this two were as close as siblings to each other. Who knows, maybe one day, in the future, they'll be something more?

At the end of the day, we were finally back home, in our orphanage. We were very surprised when the rest of civilians – even the noble families – decided to escort us back home. And when we've entered the orphanage's backyard, all noble families decided to make amends for their ill-mannered behavior and – as a repay – they've all agreed to once again sponsor our orphanage.

Mom was beyond happy. She shed a good amount of tears. Who would have thought that all this invasion fiasco would end in such a good way?

And now, let's jump to the more important event, shall we?

* * *

I was nervous. As hell. Who wouldn't be nervous before his own wedding?

Yes, wedding, you've heard ( _eee… read_ ) that right. Not even a month has passed since 'the invasion fiasco', and I did as I promised. I started preparations for mine and Ahri's wedding. It was surprisingly easy. Everyone was just helping me with everything.  
~Why are you so surprised? You are their hero after all-nyan.~

Shadow's words were heart-warming. But it didn't change the fact I felt little… Embarrassed.

But back to the main topic. After doing all the 'preparation' work, the day has come. The day of Ahri's and mine wedding. And there was me, sitting in Lester's room ( _ **side note:**_ _ **Apparently, Elyne's traditions have also a belief that groom should not see his bride in the wedding before the main ceremony. Weird, how some traditions are the same even for the cultures separated by light years. Side note n.2: in other parts of Centauria the traditions might be different**_ _)_ while fighting my inner turmoil.

I was stressed out. That weird panic-like state was paralyzing me. And I've tried everything to calm down, but nothing was working. It was so irrational.  
 **[Geez, partner, calm down. Your near panic attack is causing a havoc down here, you know?]**  
 _/Oh, come on, you big lizard, it's Issei's the most important day! And you Ise, don't worry – head's up and remember – everything is going to be alright!/_

Both Raynare and Ddraig were giving me courage in their own original ways, to face the most important event in my life. You can laugh as much as you like – fearless dragon in the battle and scared kid before his own wedding – but there was nothing I could do about it. After all, I think that every male in the universe was at least a little nervous before the wedding.

While I was overthinking myself, someone has entered the room. It was Lester, with his well-known smile.  
"So, are you ready?" I swear I've heard a teasing tone instead of normal.  
"Actually… No. I want to run to the toilet and vomit all day." Yep. I actually wanted to do that. And to make it worse, both my inner spirits were laughing hard when they've heard that. "But I guess it's only temporary."  
"Hahahaha! Don't worry, little Ver, it will. Soon, ya'll be laughing and living with your wife! But for now – stand up. Let's see if you are wearing everything correctly."

Oh yeah, cloaths. Very ceremonial and traditional cloaths, typical for all Elyners. High-leather green boots. A green and black vesture, reaching from my shoulders to my knees. The vesture was exposing completely my shoulders and the front part below my waist, while on the backside there was a V-shaped gap. The vesture itself also had a green dragon signature on my back. And don't – I had trousers. Black trousers.

After five minutes, we decided to leave Lester's house and we went straight to the Elyne's temple. It was also part of the tradition from this part of Centauria. The groom has to wait for his beloved in the temple's ground while his bride would come, riding on an animal with her attendants. The concept of maids of honor (and their male counterparts) is none-existing here, instead, some of their roles are taken by parents. In our case, by our mother – Imati.

When we were in the temple's courtyard, I've noticed a little black-haired boy, wearing an equivalent version of green Centaurian 'official dress' (for little boys of course) – Lirenkus. His eyes were (as always) sparkling with inner energy. He was happy for the fact he could see The Ancient Temple.

When he noticed me, he had literally exploded in a laugher.  
"Buhahaha!" Verphis-Oni, you look like a crap with your stressed out face!"  
"Yeah? Well, we'll see how you are going to look on your wedding with Nali…" I responded with a low growl while forgiving Lirenkus for using a swear word (mom would not forgive). Lirenkus only blushed madly and tried to deny, but he was failing miserably.  
"I-I-I don't know what are you talking about!"  
"Oh come on, I see what is slowly happening between the two of you. Mark my words, in ten years from my this day we will meet here at your wedding."

Lester started laughing when he saw our interaction. For me and Lirenkus, it was nothing new, however. In the orphanage, we all had a family bond. And I just happen to take a role of an older brother.  
"You know what, you really know how to deal with kids, aren't you?" That made me smile. It was hilarious because everyone was telling me this that I'm good with children. I wonder why though.

After another five minutes, our teasing competition has ended. Our talk became more… Normal.  
"So, this is the Temple, huh?" Lirenkus asked while his eyes were wandering around the temple.  
"Yes, the first step in your path to master your powers. Ah, I remember the day I first came here. Eh, good times…" Yes, good times, when I've met all my friends and thanks to that – my beloved Ahri.

While I was busy with daydreaming and telling more stories to Lirenkus, I didn't notice another person approaching us – my old mentor, Gor Na Kosh.  
"Well, well, well, look who came back? Isn't that little Verphis? Look at you, how have you grown up, now getting married." My former mentor face had the same look as any grandparent when one would look at grown-up grandchildren.

For awhile we were recalling good old times when I still was an adept here. The talk itself was even more enjoyable since Lirenkus was with us. The amount of energy (and question) this boy had was simply enormous.

An hour had passed away and the ceremony has slowly begun. The guests had come (Oh, you know, my friends and mentors from both temples and guild and some other families that my mother considered as friends). It was rather normal for every Elyne-like marriage.

When we've all gathered it was time for phase two of the ceremony. I –as the groom – had to wait for my beloved one. It was all according to tradition. After the ceremony, there was a party waiting for us in the orphanage's garden.

So I was waiting, getting more and more nervous. But all of It just disappeared into oblivion, when I saw her.

As soon as my eyes wandered to her, I thought I saw the most beautiful wonder in the entire universe. My beloved, dressed up like a queen, wearing a kimono-like wedding dress in red and white colors. On top of her head, she had a wreath made of flowers, while her tails were also embellished with flowers. In other words, her beauty was heart-taking.

Ahri came to the temple accordingly to the Elyne's tradition – she was slowly riding on Shadow (her bigger for obviously), with mother, guiding her on her right. Behind both of them, there were many girls (mostly from our orphanage) dropping flowers near themselves.

And that is how the ceremony had begun. It all went smoothly, from Gor-Na-Kosh 'sermon' to our mother's blessing and to our soul-vows, bending our souls together, forever.

At the end of the ceremony, we kissed each other, now officially as husband and wife. Ahri even covered us in her tails while I took both of her cheeks in my hands. For me, it was as if all my dreams came true. I had a beautiful wife and loving and carrying family. I have finally found peace.

When we've kissed, a big applause was heard, coming from everywhere. Even my inner spirits were congratulating me. And I swear I've heard Ddraig wiping off some tears!

After the ceremony, we –as an entire group – went back to the orphanage where – as I said earlier – there was waiting for us another – less official – party for us, right in the garden.

Dances, more dances, fun stuff, eating, drinking and more dances, that's what we've all been doing till the very next day. Of course, kids had to go to sleep at midnight (normally they'd go much earlier).

Hours after midnight, I decided to take Ahri to the beach. There was something I had to do.

The sky was full of bright stars, shining upon us like a diamonds. I and Ahri were watching them for a half on an hour before I took out something from my pocket. It was a crumpled picture of me, my 'parents' and everyone from Hyoudou's residence. I accidentally found it one day, not knowing even how this picture could survive all these years in my old Kuoh-academy uniform.

The picture itself was obviously not in the best shape. In some places, it was nearly blank. Five years, yet it felt like an eternity for me – as if all that betrayal thing had happened in my previous life.  
"Are you ready honey?" Ahri asked me delicately, while she grabbed slowly my hand. My only response was a nod.

In the place where I was holding the picture, a small flame appeared, slowly eating away the picture. I felt the wind blowing slowly from behind my back. I decided to let go of the picture. I watched as the wind took it away from me, while flames were slowly burning the picture to the ashes.  
"Goodbye, Hyoudou Issei. You may rest in peace."

I looked into my wife's eyes and smiled. Without any spoken word, we decided to go back to the party. And the only thing watching us were the stars…

* * *

The lonely hooded man was standing alone, with his eyes closed. His face – even if covered by shadows – was a happy and sentimental smile. From his eyes, a few tears have fallen.  
"Good times." Was the only thing Verphis said before he disappeared in the darkness…

* * *

 **Now, this is the end of chapter 13. Did you like it? I hope so :-D.**

 **Now, time for some info about changes.**

 **First of all, I decided to change the arcs setting. I've already made a few modifications in the main storyline, and that is why those little changes are necessary. That is why this is the end of Arc 2: Memories of Centauria. I wanted to end it here because I thought:** _Hey! Memories should end in a good and pleasant way!_ **But don't worry, the main story will be continued in the next Arc called Downfall.**

 **So, here is updated version of Arc setting:  
1\. Prologue – completed.  
2\. Memories of Centauria – completed (after one and a half of a year!)  
3\. Downfall – starts with next chapter!  
4\. Fade to black (Well, guess what.).  
Secret War (if you have read HighSchool DxD ExE then you might know what I'm going to do here… Just without Issei's kids… Read one of previous AU for more info).  
6\. Game of Shadows (Now this is where things will go full bananas).  
7\. Dragon May Cry.  
8\. The tragedy of Monsters.  
9\. Game Over/The Beginning**

 **So as you can see, this is a pretty big project. I will try to do my best and create more chapters faster, but I not making any promises. I'm doing what I can. Of course, I have to warn you, that I may change in time the plots and the story I've created – because of reasons (like new ideas and etc.)**

 **As usual, if you have found any grammar or any other mistakes, then just tell me. I'm still learning this language, so any help will be appreciated.**

 **So, questions for you: What kind of power Issei unlocked?! What is a Dark'hasi?! Why Issei wanted to obey his mother that much?! And who Imati really is?! You will find out in the next chapters!**

 **I think that's it.**

 **See you guys later, in the next chapter of The Betrayed Dragon!**

 **Czechus Out.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Old Demons Never Die

**After so many months… How long since the last chapter? Almost eight months? Yes, that would be right…**

 **Anyway, welcome back my dear reader, in the 14** **th** **chapter of "The betrayed Dragon"! As usual, before the chapter, I would like to answer your comments…**

 _ **Sennybee98**_ – Man, I'm telling you-you know nothing! I've prepared something very special for Issei in oncoming chapters and arcs! As to Issei's past… In this (3rd arc) you'll see his past in form of memories and retrospections (just like before). The full version will be placed in a 4th arc called "fade to black" (more info on the previous chapter's AN). And this is all I can say. As for completing this story… Yes, I'd also love to finish this story one day… As many of you may know, this is a very big project… Probably for a few years… And there is always hope… For Issei's happy ending…  
 _ **  
ashnet007**_ – Wow, man, you don't know how big impact those words have created in my heart. Saying that this story can beat up the LN… Dude, you just made my day… or even year! Thank you very much!

 _ **darth56**_ – as always, thank you very much for your kind comment.

 _ **Guest**_ – Thanks. As for long until the next chapter… How about a second?

 **Ladies and Gentleman! After two years, I have finally got a negative review! So let's answer to this one!**

 _ **mizukodai**_ – Okay. I understand that this story might not be appealing to everyone – that is what I'd normally say, if not the fact, that your review has another part. Please, do tell, after reading barely two firsts chapters, you can already tell what will be the main point of this story? Damn, you're good. And who are you to tell me to shut up? Don't like it, then don't read it. Or go ahead and create your own story. And now – shu! Shu! I have many fans to please :P

 **Well, that was fun. There will be AN below the chapter with some of my thoughts about why it took me so long to release this chapter and etc. So if you want to know the truth, then read it. And now, something you was all waiting for!**

 **Remember – with this chapter, we are opening a new, third arc of this story called "Downfall"! I hope that you are as excited as I am!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to someone who gave me the idea for this chapter. That person – one of you, a reader – has been waiting for year for me to write this chapter. So,** _ **Susano'o524**_ **– I hope that this chapter will satiffy you… for now.**

 **So, let's begin.**

 **The Betrayed Dragon**

 **Chapter 14: Old Demons Never Die**

* * *

It was humiliating, how could I – Loki – a Norse god of mischevious, the one who is destined to start the Ragnarok, find myself in such a situation. In Asgard, I'd instantly become an object of a laugh.  
'To think that all started so good!'

Yes, the start of my adventure here was rather successful. Everything went well – from manipulation of space-time to arriving on a whole new world. I have to admit – it was a hellish task, but it was worth it – at least that was what I thought. But soon I've learned that… What was the proverb that mortals are using?  
'Do not bless the day before the sunset?' Yes, something like that.

Of course, after I came here, I have soon realized that this is not my world. It was none of the known worlds. I felt no connection to Yggdrasil – as if the tree of worlds simply did not exist. It was thrilling to know that I might be the first Asgardian in this completely new world.

As soon as I've come to that conclusion, I made multiple plans and plots for my revenge. On Odin – for not allowing me to fulfill my destiny, to start the Ragnarok. On the alliance of three biblical factions – for helping Odin. On those arrogant brats from Kuoh. And lastly – on two heavenly Dragon Emperors for destroying my plans.

Obviously, if I wanted to make the Ragnarok, I needed an army. Thankfully, I was in a totally different world.  
'I will take over this entire world as the God and then I will return to Asgard as a conqueror!'

I thought that conquering this world would be an easy task. After all, who could possibly stand against me, an Aesir god? I was one of the strongest gods in the Norse pantheon!  
'And soon I will become the strongest!' I thought darkly as I laugh like a proper evil god.  
"Soon Odin, you will face my power. And I shall take the throne of Asgard for myself!"

My monologue could be described as a dramatic and full of revenge. Yes, my revenge will be so satisfying. And who knows, maybe when I take Asgard and other eight worlds, I will wage my war against other factions? Yes, that is a plan worthy of a new main god of Norse!

But first things first – I had to find a city or any form of civilization. So I used my Jotunn powers and transformed myself into a black raven.

As soon as I was above that damn tropic forest – yes, for an odd reason this world is very warm, I'll definitely change that – I was blinded by the sun, no, by three suns. I've nearly fallen back into threes, but because – again – I have shapeshifting abilities, I modified my eyes and soon flew above the clouds.

After thirty minutes I noticed a very large city. But this city was nothing like I have ever seen.

This city had two levels or rather districts if you prefer. The first one – upper one – was placed at the top of the mountain. From above the clouds, it looked like a one big palace covering the entire mountain. What was even more interesting, was a fact that many buildings in the upper district were covered in precious metals like silver or gold.  
'A palace worthy of a god!' I smiled mentally.

The second sector was at least four times larger than the upper one. The lower sector was not covered in any precious metals, but it had a very interesting architectonic style. It looked as if someone would mix a medieval castle with one of the modern day cities from Midgard.

I had to admit – it was a very beautiful city – maybe not as beautiful as cities in Asgard, but with some minor modifications it would be a good place for my first palace.

And then I landed near the palace placed on the top of the city. The view around me was breath-taking. Me – Loki – standing above the clouds.  
'And soon, above all gods!'  
"Hold intruder! State your business or die!"

As my transformation ended, I looked around to see who could foolish enough to dare to call me an "intruder", let alone giving me any orders.  
"How dare you giving me any orders to me, Loki, an Aesir god?!"  
"A god you say? You have some guts to say such words here, in my home."

It was another voice – a noble one – I could feel it. A voice that demanded respect and obedience. I turned around to see who was the owner of such a voice. It belonged to a man in early thirties. He was wearing very weird and expensive looking clothes, that was practically screaming "I am noble and rich!" His taste in fashion was worse than most gods.  
'I wonder if his ego is a big as the amount of money he had to throw away just to get this attire!'

And oh sweet Odin, it was obvious that this man liked gold, silver and other expensive clothing materials, but his attire was simply impossible to describe. What was more interesting – and disturbing at the same time – was his wicked smile. A smile that meant one thing – trouble.  
"You said you are a god. Shall we test your statement in a practice?" His voice was so full of deception that I wanted to throw out. "Guards, kill him." He ordered and then turned around.

Anger, rage, call for vengeance. That was all I felt after I was blasphemed in such a way. Before any of the guards could take out their weapons or cast any magic spell – yes, to my annoyance they all had same magical abilities – I instantly called for my Aesir powers.

And that was exactly the moment of the biggest shock in my entire life. Why? Because I couldn't use any of my godly powers. Not even a little spark.  
'But how is this even possible? Why can't I summon any of my Asgardian powers? Is it another one of your plots, Odin?'

My mind was working faster than ever before, as I've tried to analyze every single possibility.  
'If Odin had just blocked my divine powers from the beginning, I'd felt that. Hell, I wouldn't be able to enter this world!' I thought nervously while I was evading incoming attacks. 'Even if I don't have access to my Aesir power, I am still a Jotunn!'

So I once again transformed, but this time into a giant covered in ice. The shock on my enemies faces was simply priceless. They have started to beg for mercy.  
'Is that all that it takes to make those people surrender? A stupid transformation? Pathetic!'

After a disappointing show of my Jotunn abilities, I've returned to my 'human' form. I looked upon a man with the most expensive attire – the same guy that less than a minute earlier has ordered to kill me. Fear was the only thing appearing on his face. Yet, for some odd reason, I felt something on the back of my head, as if something was telling me "Do not trust him, even now!" But since I was a god – well, a Jotunn in this situation – I have completely rejected this thought.

My eyes were locked into his as if they were trying to say: "Try to even dare not to look at me while I'm speaking and I'll roast you alive!" And it worked. The so-called noble one was waiting for orders like a loyal dog.  
"My powers are fractured. And you will help me find a way to bring them back to me."  
"Y-y-yes, oh-oh God! P-Please, t-t-this w-way. I may have something that can h-help y-y-you."

So I have followed him, not noticing his evil smile and spark in his eyes nor did I knew about what kind of fucked up world I just came into…

* * *

A year. A year has passed since our wedding. The best year of my entire life. Without fighting any enemies, or having to reveal a weird conspiracy. No, It was simply a very peaceful year with my marvelous wife Ahri.

Of course, as always, I have to explain a few things. First of all, we didn't live any longer in the orphanage. We had our own little house. On the same island as our orphanage – you know, just in case ( _/Stop lying – just admit that Imati wouldn't let you go to live somewhere she can't see both of you…/_ )… Okay, I will admit, mother gave us a "little" house on her island.

But back to the main topic. Without any war or a conflict, I could just live my simple life – Something I have always wanted. Of course, I didn't neglect any of my pieces of training or practices and I was still doing my morning ( _/You mean very late morning?/_ ) routine. I was becoming better and better with my powers. I've actually reached the point where I could use my powers as naturally as I can use my hands or legs.

Never in my life, I thought I would be able to use my power on such a level of expertise. My control was always practically non-existing, yet now, after so many years I was better than even many god-like beings… At least when it comes to control.

Having power on Ultimate class devil level was also something good to add. In this area, there were not many creatures that could survive a fight with me. Not like I'd even need to use my power against them since I was skilled enough to with them on a "human-level".

After our wedding, time was slowly flowing forward. Days became weeks and weeks became months. A peaceful life with my wife was a paradise. Waking up next to her, sleeping with her, just being able to be near her – I'd never thought in the past that it was all that I've ever wanted.

And today was exactly the same. I woke up, feeling a pleasant weight on my chest and some fluffy tails circled around my limbs. It was a normal routine for both of us  
"How's your sleep, my love? Have you been dreaming about me or us?" Ahri spoke to me with a half-awakened tone. She was still happily lying on my chest, with a cute smile printed on her face.  
"As always Ahri." I answered while I started to pet her head. She started purring as a response to my action. Her purrs were always music to my ears, no matter how many times I have already heard them.

And then, our completely normal day had begun. Breakfast, training, shower, going to the orphanage… Everything seemed to be normal. Yet something was telling me to be careful, just in case. As if there was one thing meant to happen today. And I did not like this feeling.

But even with feeling like this, I continued my day, trying to take as much as I could from simply being with my family.

But it would seem that I was not the only one sensing something out there.  
 **[Issei… You are right… Something is off. As if there was someone out there. Someone I know and at least once fought against. Yet, I can't tell who he or she is…]**

That was definitely not good news. Anyone from DxD world could be a potential problem or even a threat here. And as far as I could tell, there were many people trying to get here.

 _/What will you do if there will be another guest from our previous world? You have already proved that communication and travel between our worlds are possible. From what we know, you, Lirenkus and Ahri's mother might not be the only ones from DxD…/  
_ 'That is what I fear… I cannot even imagine the outcome of such an event. Let's hope that this is nothing more than a very dark scenario…'  
"Is everything okay sweetie?"

It was the mom who brought me back to reality. Her eyes had a curiosity with a little hint of worry.  
"No… It's simply… No, it is nothing."  
"Are sure honey? You had that worried face…" This time it was Ahri's voice. And she was visibly worried.

To calm them down I simply told them that I had a mental conversation with my inner spirits. It seemed to work out (who am I lying to. They have probably known something was not okay since they could read me like an open book) and we simply continued our day as if nothing has happened.

It was already after dinner. Me, Ahri and Shadow were sitting on the grass and watching kids. Shadow was lying on her belly while watching kids like a true guardian. I couldn't help but chuckle while thinking how adorable she looked. Adorableness hit the overload when I started to pet her and she responded with a purr.  
"Dammit Shadow, why you have to be so adorable?"  
~Because thanks to this cute disguise no one would think that I am such a dangerous beast. And that is a terrible mistake-nyan.~ Her cat-like smile was both terrifying and cute. What a deadly mix.

Suddenly, after a few hours, my instincts were screaming to me that something is wrong. The danger was coming closer and closer with every minute. And even my inner spirits shared the same feeling.

And then, in the afternoon, I sensed something flying towards us. Without any intention to land. Just to make a direct hit.  
'An attack!' That was my first thought, so I I've instinctively created a fire force field. Less than a second later I felt the impact. If not for my shield, most of us would probably be dead right now.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. This attack was very powerful – it actually held more power than any of the previous opponents I fought here.

I looked around to see if anyone around was in any way injured. But to my relief, no one even had a scratch. Ahri and Shadow were completely alright, just like Lirenkus, Nali and rest of the kids.  
"I am looking for someone called Verphis…" Then, a mystery voice has called, searching for me. As I tried to locate the source of this voice, I've noticed a lonely person standing, or rather floating in the air, without any help of a magic circle or wings. He was simply defying laws of physics.

As I've looked closer, I noticed that something feels awfully familiar with this person. It was as if I had already face this guy in the past. And that was definitely something to worry.  
"I know you are here, Verphis. Come out and face me like a man! Or are you perhaps afraid to face me, a god?!"

This arrogance, this posture, and voice… Could it be?  
 **[Ise, I have a bad feeling about this…]** Both Ddraig and Raynare were feeling uneasy about this situation. But could I even blame them?  
"Then go out of shadows and introduce yourself!" I tried to sound as serious as I could, in hope that my new opponent will listen to me. And to my own surprise, he did.

And when he did… Oh gods, when he did I felt as if someone just put lightning into my body. This white uniform, weird hair and once again – that arrogance.  
 _/Issei, if HE is here…/  
_ **[Yes, there is no room for mistake… It is Loki, a Norse god of mischief!]**

And they were right. It was Loki, one of my greatest enemies. His power was far above of what I could reach right now. After all, he was a major god in Norse mythology. He was far beyond anyone from three biblical factions. And now, here he was, wanting me for an unknown reason.

He was a god, but since he came here, into this world, there is a possibility that some of his powers might not exist here, because of lack of the connection to the DxD's magical systems, and then maybe he'd be less powerful…  
 **[Do not underestimate him, partner. Even without his aesir powers, his is still very powerful Jotunn. Be cautious Ise.]  
** _/If I were you, I'd run away as fast as I could./  
_ 'You know I can't. I have to protect these children.' I answered to Raynare, yet not without any fear in my thoughts.  
 _/I know, and that is why I am afraid about you …/_

Knowing that staying in the shadows might enrage our Norse guest, I decided to step out.  
'Should I play open cards or maybe should I play a dumb one?'  
 **[It's your call Ise, but if you want to stay incognito, then I'd advise you to not reveal yourself.]  
** _/We still don't know who else might be on Centauria. Let's not put ourselves in more danger… More than we already are…/  
_ 'So, let's play a dumb one…'  
"I am Verphis, why are you searching for me?" Oh yes, that definitely took Loki's attention. But unfortunately – not only his.

The moment I said those words I could feel the Shadow's displeasure and feeling of dread coming from kids, mom and Ahri. If I'd turn around, there could be a possibility of me being scorned and forcibly being taken away to the safest place possible. Not that I could blame them for doing something like this.  
"So you are the one, huh? Well, I'm disappointed. I was expecting someone more… strong." It was again Loki. As far as I could tell, he was still unaware of my true identity. That's good.  
"If you came here to mock me, then I am going to disappoint you because I'm not playing your game."  
"I came here to kill you."

Yes, as if the atmosphere couldn't be denser, Loki decided to drop a nuclear bomb of dread. Kids were terrified to the point where the only thing they could do was to shake and cry.  
"Ahri, mom." I decided to take the initiative. "Take the kids as far as you can. I'll try to delay him and take him as far away from our island as possible."  
"Darling, no! You can't, he is too powerful!" Ahri was desperate, while her face became pale.  
"Ise… No, I cannot allow you to do this! This is deadly dangerous!" Mom had exactly the same expression.

I knew. I knew that I was only going to hurt them with my decision. They hated every time I was forced to fight. And now, the hardest battle since I came to Centauria had just begun.

In one moment, all hell broke loose – Loki decided to attack. I don't know how, but in a second, Loki's right arm somehow gained extra seize and transformed itself into an arm of a giant. Less than a second later I felt a powerful impact as if I was attacked by a train.  
'Is that a power of a Jotunn?!" I thought as pain from Loki's attack was fastly spreading through my entire body. The attack itself was strong enough to actually send me flying towards the end of our island.

It was one of those moments when I was grateful for how my bones and internal organs have greater density and are simply more durable than those of humans – just because of dragon's biology. If I was still a human (or even a devil) I'd be dead in the very same moment when Loki's first attack was released. And not just simply dead, more like smashed into a smoothie.

Ddraig was right, Loki was hellishly strong and overwhelmingly powerful. And I knew, that even without his Aesir powers it would be a miracle if I win this battle.  
 **[Do not worry partner, there are multiple ways to beat stronger opponents.]  
** _/Just try to find his weak points and then focus on them. You can do this!/_

Yes, week spots indeed. Let's think about it. A shape-shifting god-like being with a battle experience of at least few hundred years… Dang it!  
'Shit… I can forget about defeating him on a basic level.' So I decided to activate my full power and I instantly started to send towards Loki dozens of fireballs.

The only effect I gained was my opponent's surprise. After all, my powers in an instant went from zero into an ultimate class level.  
"Huh? What is this? A sudden power-up? That might be interesting." As he said that he transformed into a semi-liquid state and rushed at me with incredible speed.

And again, he just shocked me with his abilities – he was able into weird form while not having any problems with controlling his non-human forms.  
'It should be obvious to me…' Yes, it should, and yet I still got surprised. And – apparently – tied up by this weird liquid.  
"Ain't… Into… Tentacles!" Being strangled up was definitely not something I was not appreciating (not counting Ahri's tails). So I flared up my power to a maximum level and tried to vaporize some of those water snakes.

As the liquid has started to boil, a weird scream came out from Loki. And that was exactly what I was hoping for. The moment when pain overwhelmed his body, I immediately released myself and unleashed a powerful fireball from my hands.

As everything around Loki has started to explode, I took a moment to look at my family. They were unharmed but scared. Definitely scared.  
"So it would seem that you have some fighting spirit." Not even a ten seconds for relief from my enemy. Loki was truly a monster. And slowly I was starting to believe that I won't be to defeat him. I wasn't even sure I there was a possibility for a draw.

And not even a moment later, with incredible speed, Loki attacked me with his fists. And was again I was caught in a surprise, this time because of his raw strength. Anyone below high-level power would be killed with just one punch. Hell, I had a problem to stay conscious because of the pain from his punches. And of course, the pure speed of those punches was as godly as the raw power coming from his fists.

But there was a one, nearly fatal flaw in his charge. He had no technic. Nothing, just brute strength. And that was something I could use against him.  
'Focus. Focus on his movement. To see and strike, that is all you need!'

And in one moment, as if heavens above have listened to my prayers for once, I've managed to block him bu catching his right fist. And then, without wasting any precious second, I've created a fire dagger in my right hand and then pierced his right hand.  
"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TO HARM ME, A GOD?!"

And then, out of blue, he punched the ground, creating a destructive earthquake.  
'No, he can't have that kind of strength, can he?!'  
 **[As I said earlier partner, don't underestimate him. Jotunns are creatures born from pure elements. So even without his god-powers, he still has great power over the elements.]  
** 'Does that mean that when I faced him for the first time, he was just playing with all of us all the time?!'  
 **[It is more than possible. Remember – at that time, you weren't his true target. That and you received help from your future self – I mean, you – and you had a copy of a Mjolnir.]  
** 'I other words, I am so fucked…'

But it didn't matter to me. My family was on top of my priorities, so if I had to die for their safety, then so be it.  
"Hey, Loki," I said as I've spread my wings. "What would happen if I theoretically would touch and wound you again?" Then I flew to him as fast as I could.

Loki's response was simple and for many – deadly. From the cracks on the ground created by an earthquake, a hot magma came out, splashing all around and shooting up to the sky. I had no time to avoid it, so…  
 _/Are you fucking stupid? Tell me that you are not going to do what I think you are going to do!/  
_ … I just went through the magma.  
'Fuck! It still burns like hell!'

But even with those painful burns on my skin, I've managed to surprise Loki. So I took advantage of this moment by covering my fists in the hottest form of fire and I started to beat Loki as hard as I could.

Thankfully, my attack had caught him off-guard, and with that, I could freely punch his entire body while he couldn't even respond or block any of my strikes. After a minute, his face looked like a squashed donut, leaking some jam outside. A very bloody jam.

And that gave me enough time release Ascalon and unleash a mighty attack. My 'meteor' had enough energy to create a micro-atomic blast.  
 **[Now, this is what I call an attack!]** Ddraig praised me with a happy grin. But I had a feeling that it was far from over.  
"A dragon, huh?" And with those words, all hell was just unleashed upon me…

* * *

Power. Crushing waves of raw power were coming towards us like a tsunami. It was just overwhelming. If our mother has not raised a protective barrier all around us, we would probably all lying unconscious, suffocating on the ground.

Of course, I was adding my own power to the barrier, to help the mother. But still, our combined powers were not good enough to fully negate the incoming waves.

I - Ahri – with every incoming second felt more and more fear. But not for myself nor any of my little siblings from the orphanage – I knew that mother would not let anyone touch them. I was afraid for my husband, my love – Issei. He was there, all alone, fighting against someone far stronger than him.  
"Shadow, can you tell me anything about what is happening out there?" I asked quietly my husband's familiar.

She waited for a few seconds as if she was hesitating.  
~I don't know… Everything is so blurred… Ise-nyan is in such anger… As if something was triggering into rage… But there is something… A name… I think his opponent's name is… Loki…~  
"WHAT?!" I could hear Lirenkus' terrified voice. As I looked at him, his whole body was shaking terribly, as if the name he heard was a word for summoning an apocalypse.  
"Lirenkus, what's wrong?"

The little black-haired boy sat on the ground with a dread-filled eye. His left hand was held by Nali. She was holding him all the time as if he was the source of her strength.  
"That name… That weird mister… Why are you so afraid of him, Lire-kun?" Nali asked him, trying to be as calm as she could, yet it was more than obvious that the high pressure of a nearby battle and fear for her brother was affecting her like all of us.  
"Loki. In our world, Loki is the name of a very powerful god from one of the strongest pantheons. If Ise-san is actually fighting with Loki… Not only Ise might lose badly… Let's just say that Loki has the power to obliterate entire region around Elyne with just a snap of his fingers."

The atmosphere around us became very grim. As if someone just took away all of our hope.  
'If Ise is truly fighting this monster… No… No, no, no, no, NO, NO! He might get hurt or… Or worse… He might d-d-di-die!' This thought was horrifying… I suddenly had an attack of spasm. And then even more bad thoughts had started to appear in my head.

Mom has probably noticed that because she came to me and hugged me as hard as she could while she tried to calm me down.  
"Don't worry Ahri, Ise will come back to us, all safe, I promise."  
But I couldn't just calm down. It was simply too much for me. Just a single thought of him being hurt was enough to break my heart. I could not handle that. Not at all.

And that is why I had to make sure that my Ise will stay safe.  
"I'm sorry mom, But I can't. I can't wait here and pray for his safety."  
"Ahri, what are you talking about?" But I didn't answer. I simply run out of the barrier and went towards the center of the battle, hoping, that I won't be too late…

* * *

I was bleeding, very badly. Loki was truly a hellish opponent. Even with Ascalon and my full power, he was simply too good.

His shape-shifting abilities and control over elements… It was too much for me.  
'How did I even survived the first time?' _  
/Well, you have been there – twice – so I think you know./_ Raynare's sarcasm was somehow heart-warming.

And another incoming attack – a solid and heavy ice-spears, coming to me, with a speed comparable to a bullet. I swung Ascalon as fast as I could. But – unfortunately – I couldn't destroy all of them in time. Some of them just pierced my body.

Blood was leaking through my wounds like crazy and the pain was slowly becoming too much for me to handle. At that point, only some kind of miracle was keeping me conscious. And to make it all worse, I could sense that Loki still had a great amount of power inside him.  
 **[I told you partner, he is a god after all. If you could, I'd gladly give you an advice and tell you to retreat, but I'm afraid that this is no longer an option…]  
** 'I know, but still… I need to fight… Just a little longer...'

That was my plan at the beginning – fight as long as I can, while trying to get any information from him and hold him in one place until the reinforcement would come. But – as you may probably realize – this task was with every second becoming less and less possible to do.  
"What are you trying to do, young drake?" Loki's voice was amused as if all my effort to him was nothing more than a childish play for him. It was making me furious. "Perhaps you are waiting for the help from the outside?"

His deduction was just terrifying. He just saw through my plan.  
'So my plan is not working, and my energy levels nearly empty. Great, now Ahri and mom are really going to kill me.'  
 _/Well, that might be true. Turn around./  
_ 'What do you-'  
"ISE!"

It was Ahri's voice. Her beautiful, sweet and melodic voice. And as I've turned around, I could see in her eyes an inner turmoil of emotions. Fear, pain, worry. She was barely holding her tears.  
'But why is she here? She was supposed to be with mom and kids!'  
"Ahri, are you crazy?! You won't survive here!" I tried to reason with her, using some louder words, but I knew that they won't do a thing. I could notice a raising determination in her eyes.  
 _/That won't do Issei./_ Raynare's calm voice filled my head within nano-seconds. She knew that no matter how much I'd try to convince Ahri to turn around and run, she won't listen. _/Her yandere instincts have kicked-in./_  
 **[Partner, LOOK OUT!]** My talk with Raynare was interrupted by Ddraig's warning – it was another strike coming from Loki.

But before I could react in any way, a strange blue fire has enveloped me. The fire itself had a familiar feeling as if I had already have seen this kind of power.  
'It's the same fire that… Yasaka was using!'  
 **[Yes, this is a foxfire, a power that only a fox youkai are capable of using. And judging from the way she has protected you, I must say that she is quite strong.]**

It was more than surprising to me. I have never realized how strong she actually was.

And I watched as Ahri has used her foxfire against Loki. Her power was matching Loki's ones and to my own disbelief, she was gaining an advantage over the Norse god of mischief.

Her fire was destroying every incoming strike. She was giving all she had against someone who was supposed to be my opponent.  
'Ain't gonna let her fight him alone' I thought as my soul was filled with determination. So I flared my power to maximum and charged at Loki.

Our fight was brutal. Combining both our flames made a very dangerous combo. Our fire – even if mortally dangerous – created a beautiful view. Both blue and dark red flames, dancing around each other in perfect harmony.

And our combined powers were more than effective against Loki. Somehow we managed to give him some heavy blows, making him bleed or giving him heavy burns. We could hurt Loki so much, mostly because we had many advantages – the most important one was the fact that Loki could not predict the pure amount of power Ahri possessed. Hell, I couldn't even predict that!

But thanks to that, we did some heavy damage. But our luck was – sadly – slowly going to end. At one moment, when Ahri managed to burn almost half of Loki's face, our opponent decided to use some very dirty trick. And it was literally a game-changer.

It happened during the heat of the battle. One of our combined attack thrown Loki away for dozens of meters. His face was barely recognizable.  
"ENOUGH!" Loki's voice was reflecting the only rage. And we all know that enraged god is not something easy to deal with. "I'll admit that I have underestimated you, but your luck ends here!"

And then, something went wrong. I noticed how Loki took out something out of his left pocket – weird necklace with even weirder ruby inside it – and then he put it on. Then, a weird shadow has cast its presence upon us. In exactly, we both felt a great amount of power coming from our enemy. It was as if he – by some weirdly twisted miracle – has regained his Aesir powers. Which was bad. Very bad.  
"You should be grateful, I – Loki – will use this crystal and convert some of my life force to recreate my old Aesir powers. And now – BEGONE!"

The next events were nearly catastrophic. At first, we were attacked by hundred thousand sharp ice nail-like bullets. If we didn't possess any fire-based powers, I and Ahri would be obliterated. And then came the fire attack.  
'What? Since when Loki can use fire attacks?! He was supposed to be mostly an ice user!'  
 **[It is a common misconception about him, partner. Most people believe that Loki became an Aesir god, he was an ice-Jotunn, which is not true. Since he is someone with both Jotunn and Aesir blood – coming from Odin – he has great control over ice, fire and earth elements. Not to mention his other abilities as an Aesir and his mastery over magic.]  
** 'This guy… How does one guy can be this overpowered?!'  
 _/You should have already realized that there are many OP people in DxD world. And those who you fought had never taken you seriously./  
_ 'Goddammit! If we won't do anything, we will simply be annihilated!'

I was scared that we will lose. And I was also scared of what might happen to my family. But before I could even think about any new tactic against Loki, a thick wall of ice has magically appeared all around me. In a matter of seconds, I was trapped within ice prison.  
"How do you like it, young drake? This prison is built from very thick and cold ice." Loki's voice was ringing inside the trap. I tried to break the ice or to melt it down but nothing was working. It was as if the ice had the power of a diamond.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

This time, I've heard Ahri's voice. She was screaming while trying to break me out of the prison.  
"It won't work, girl. As long as even a little part of me is concentrating on keeping this prison, you two won't be able to destroy it." I had to admit – I have completely underestimated Loki. He was a genius on the battlefield. "Now, a little note for you, young drake. Within this prison, the temperature will be constantly dropping. I think you have already noticed that. This will give you two options. The first – you will wait until the prison will reach its lowest possible point. Choosing this option will give you death because of hypothermia. The second option – you will continue this pointless attempt to break or melt the ice which will consume the very limited levels of oxygen in your cage – in other words, you will suffocate. Now, it is time for you to decide. It was nice to know you."

In other words, I was in a death-trap. With no way out, where every single decision is a wrong one.  
'No… This can't be. There has to be a way out!' Panic was slowly finding its way to my mind, trying to crush my resolve.  
"LET HIM OUT! LET MY ISE OUT OF THERE, YOU HEAR ME?!" Inside my prison, I could hear Ahri's rage. She was attacking Loki almost like a berserk, but even that was not enough.

While a deadly battle was fought outside, inside my prison the temperature was dropping lower and lower. The first minute after my lockdown, the temperature was already a few degrees below zero Celsius. But now I felt as if I was in the middle of the coldest night in Antarctica. And that reminded me of something.

COLD

That night was also cold.

COLD COLD COLD

Snow and ice all around me.

I AM SO COLD

My hands are already blue and violet.

WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Blood leaking from the open wound in my chest.  
"I will let you hear the painful cry of your love when I'll crush her body into nothingness!"  
I lay alone in the snow, blood all around me, while my skin is practically all blue. Lightning is shooting itself somewhere near me, causing all the ice to break.

WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU HURT MY ISSEI. FOR THAT YOU SHOULD DIE!"

I am falling into the deep, black and cold ocean. My body is no longer responding.  
"Die, you woman!"  
"Ise… I'll do everything for you!"

Even as both my past and present times are mixing together in my head, confusing me completely, I noticed that Ahri's energy is on a very low level.

MY BODY HAS TOUCHED THE OCEAN'S SURFACE. I CAN NO LONGER MOVE OR FEEL.  
"Ise… Verphis…"

LIFE IS SLOWLY SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME.  
"Remember, both in life and death… I love you…"

HERE, ALONE, IN THE DARKNESS  
"I will always be with you, darling…"

NO… I WON'T DIE HERE…  
"Ise…"

I WON'T… LET YOU DIE HERE…  
"I will… Always… Love you…"

AHRI… I WON'T LET YOU DIE!  
NEVER!

NO…  
NO.  
NO!

I WON'T LET AHRI DIE!  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a dragon-like roar. And then something powerful has awoken inside me…

* * *

 _/It has begun./_ Raynare's voice was and clear within my mindscape. _/The second seal has been broken…/_  
 **[It is sad that he had to unlock it within so dramatic moments…]** This time, it was Ddraig. His voice sound conflicted, he was obviously happy that I have unlocked a greater amount of our power, but also sad because of the circumstances.  
 _/How strong will he be with the power of the second seal?/_  
 **[He'd be easily classified as a satan-class… When he will learn how to properly use this power, he will be able to fight that maid Grayfia, Serafall and even Tannin as an equal.]**

Raynare did not answer. Instead, she decided to look up into the sky, having a worried expression written all over her face.  
 _/Let's hope that he will survive this battle. Then we will worry about his ability to control this power…/_

If anyone would dare to look closer, he'd have noticed a few tears falling from her eyes…

* * *

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong, since the very beginning of my battle with this young drake.

At first, I thought that simply the fact that I am a Jotunn will give an advantage over this young drake. But he was fighting me on equal terms, first with only his basic abilities, and then, after he had unlocked his power, he was very strong, I'll admit that. Yet after a bloody battle, I've managed to wound him badly.

Then came the second surprise of the day.

A Kyuubi had come to help this little drake in his fight. She was actually stronger than my dragonish opponent, but what surprised me more was the way the fought together. They have understood each other perfectly, without any words or signs, as if their souls were connected.

After witnessing this, I decided to make sure that their shared connection would become their downfall. After all, I was not a god of mischief just for a show.

And it worked out perfectly. That damned dragon was inside my unbreakable ice prison, while the fox was torn between the rage towards me and the despair of not being able to save her beloved. And that was a perfect moment to end this long fight.

Or so I thought.

While I was about to send the last – probably a killing one – attack at Fox, a dark, heavy and suffocating power came out of the prison.  
'Impossible! This prison was able to hold and even kill many high-level dragons! Who is this guy?!' I was beyond shocked. The power of this young dragon was now at the same level as The Blaze Meteor Dragon or that woman Serafall. 'But how is that even possible? How could he gain such a fast boost of power?!'

Wait… A boost?  
'His appearance… This power… The way this fox was calling him… Could it be…?!' But I could not end my thought, because I was punched by a very fast blur. And after a second, the worst pain I have ever felt in my life appeared, practically burning every single cell in my body. And to make it worse, I was sent flying for dozens of meters.

Yet somehow, through sheer will-power, I managed to slow down my velocity to almost zero, which gave me enough time to start a slow recovery and to look at my enemy.

He looked very different. His eyes became violet and his hair changed its color into jet black. But of course, the biggest difference was his aura – so dense, heavy and dark.

And once again, before I could do anything, he let out a powerful dragon roar, while releasing a great pressure and heat. I felt as if the temperature could melt lead and the pressure was giving me a feeling of increased gravity.  
'Dang it, I have to-' And then I noticed again that something was completely not right.

I know that many dragons could bring a primordial fear upon their enemies, but that feeling was beyond the "dragon fear".

It was as if this young dragon… No, this monster was feeding my soul with pure dread. And he was taking strength from it.

My hands and legs were shaking beyond control and my body refused to move anywhere. Then this monster became a blur once again. Not even a second later he re-appeared before me, this time with a sword in his both hands, in a ready-to-strike position. From his face, I could read only one emotion – a pure rage.

I wanted to take a look also at his sword, but he didn't give me that much time. He swung his fire covered sword at me.

And then I felt as if the sun itself just suddenly appeared right in front of me…

* * *

 **And that's it! So, what do you think? Do you like it? Were the battle and new powers satisfying? Is Ahri good enough? What will happen next? Please comment, follow, make it favorite and whatever else this site is allowing you…**

 **As to why it took me so long… I won't give you any shitty excuse… The truth is that I was both busy as hell (ending school, going to university, doing everything that I didn't have time for because of school), and just lazy (because of summer and vacation). And after summer I thought that I will find some strength and motivation to write this faster… But no, the university gave an only ton of things to do… Yet somehow I have found strength and time to write or rather end this chapter.**

 **But do not worry, this story is not abandoned! I won't abandon it. This fanfic is just to fun for me to write and it is my way to relax, so I will write this until I can. That is my promise to you.**

 **As I once said, english is a language that i'm still learning, so if you see any type of error in my english - just say it. I will try to better next time.**

 **So, this is it, my dear reader.**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **Have a nice day and bye bye**

 **Czechus out :D**


End file.
